Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by DJElektra
Summary: Human AU. Bo Dennis believes that she doesn't deserve happiness. Lauren Lewis fears that she'll never be good enough. When life decides to work its magic, a single encounter may change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **Special thanks:** to G, for giving me the last push I so desperately needed to start writing and to PK, for revising my work and helping me to make this little story better. Your unwavering support is the light that guides me through my darkest days.

 **Chapter 1**

"There you go. Caffè latte, croissant with cheese and a serve of french toast. Anything else, Bernie?" She asked the charming old man with chestnut skin sitting at the counter. A fond smile spread across her lips as she watched Bernie cautiously take his first sip and immediately hum in approval.

"No, Bo, this is perfect, thank you. It's great to see you here, kiddo. The Dawning wasn't the same without you," he stated with a smile of his own.

The brunette gazed at her old friend, eyes glazing over with emotion, "Thanks, Bernie. It feels great to be back," Bo responded softly in return. She then noticed a young redhead waving at her to come over. "I have to go, Sarah needs my help, but let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, okay, handsome?" She winked playfully.

"You bet, hottie," Bernie winked back and they laughed at their familiar, good-natured banter.

Bo stepped out from behind the counter and took a long, deep breath. She looked around the spacious main area of the coffee shop and a smile tugged at her lips effortlessly.

It was a little past seven on a Thursday morning and the Dawning Cafe was buzzing with activity. Customers of all ages laughed and chatted with noticeable delight while the attentive staff moved diligently from table to table and along the row of booths. Every single one of the shop assistants was impeccably uniformed with a short-sleeved, white button-up shirt, black trousers and the distinctive carmine apron with the flourish gold calligraphy of the Dawning logo embroidered on it.

Bo had always loved that uniform and not being able to wear it anymore was the only thing that she had truly missed about her previous job in the shop. Not that she didn't appreciate her new outfit. The long-sleeved, deep red blouse that she was dressed in was absolutely gorgeous and as far as she knew, tailored especially for her. In the end, Bo was thankful that she managed to keep the black pants and her old but trusty black Adidas sneakers, much to the utter displeasure of her boss. Chuckling at the thought, the brunette delicately smoothed out her blouse, took another deep breath and with a confident smirk, walked purposefully in the direction of the redhead.

"Thank God you're here," she muttered anxiously as Bo approached her.

"That bad?" Bo asked under her breath while she followed the young waitress. The answer soon proved unnecessary when she spotted a little boy wearing a Spider-Man costume, jumping like crazy on the bench of booth number six.

"You have no idea..." Sarah breathed out as she waited behind Bo. The brunette stood still in front of the U-shaped booth while she took in the scene unfolding in front of her.

There was a lone man in his mid-thirties with a baby in his arms, clearly having a hard time as he tried to bottle-feed the infant and handle the other four children around him.

Sitting on his left side was a little girl that couldn't be more than three years old. Her cute face was flushed from the constant weeping and her tiny hands were clutching a weird stuffed giraffe that was half her size. Meanwhile, two identical-looking girls that were about seven, sat on the man's right side. They were ripping open all the sugar packets available on the booth's table, giggling in unison as they licked the sweet grains from their fingers.

Standing on the upholstered bench and next to the crying girl was the amazing little Spider-Man, apparently taking a break after all the jumping. He was sporting an adorable grin with a couple of missing teeth, while his big, blue eyes were fixed on Bo.

Clearing her throat, she started, "Good morning, my name is Bo and - hey, careful now, Spidey," Bo said, chuckling as her strong hands caught the little boy at the exact moment he was losing his balance. She held the kid close and smiled tenderly when he wrapped his small arms around her neck.

The man's face was pale from the shock when he flashed her a grateful look, nodding his acknowledgment at Bo's timely help. Bo nodded back with a gentle smile and asked animatedly, "Alright, now who wants pancakes?" The four children raised their hands almost immediately, eliciting a joyous laugh from the brunette. _Yep_ , Bo thought. Her work day had officially begun.

Around an hour later, Bo was back to her previous spot at the far left side of the counter. Bernie had long gone and she had just said her goodbyes to the young family. With a mug of steaming coffee in hand, she sat on a high chair and withdrew the latest issue of the Morrigan Magazine that she had hidden there earlier. Placing it on her lap, she took a sip of the delicious, dark liquid and began to flip through the first pages as a knowing smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey, Captain!"

"Yes, Sarah?" The brunette replied with her eyes down.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving my ass..." The young redhead grinned while she leaned forward, resting her arms on the counter. "I mean really, five kids?! Who in their right fucking mind would want that?! Fucking unbelievable," she sighed heavily.

"Do you use this colorful language in front of the customers or is it something you reserve exclusively for me?" Bo asked evenly, her eyes still glued to the magazine on her lap.

The girl swallowed hard as her entire body stiffened up with tension, "Of course not, I... I'm sorry, Captain, it won't happen again, I swear! I mean, not swear, like, a bad thing, I - "

"Sarah, hey... Relax," Bo chuckled as she interrupted the redhead's babbling, this time looking straight at her. "I was kidding, I believe you. Just be careful, that's all I ask."

"Absolutely, Captain, I will," Sarah replied quickly.

"Just Bo is fine," the brunette sighed as her eyes fell on the magazine again. "I don't know, I'm starting to think that this whole captain thing Stella came up with is going a little too far for my liking," Bo admitted, her voice lower as if she was talking more to herself.

"I think it's cool. It suits you," Sarah said timidly. "I mean... What you just did for that father and his kids was incredible, for real. I still have no clue how the hell you managed to make those little devils behave, they were driving me nuts!" She chuckled and then gazed at Bo with genuine admiration, "You are the captain of this ship, Bo."

Bo looked at the young waitress and swallowed the lump in her throat, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. Hearing such words meant more to her than Sarah would ever know. "Thank you, Sarah," Bo smiled softly. "I could say that I was just doing my job, but truth is, I've always liked children and somehow children have always liked me," she confessed before sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I could see that. But the children were not the only ones that liked you, Captain," the redhead said as she arched her eyebrows and smirked knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bo replied nonchalantly as her eyes returned to the magazine.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me that you didn't notice the way their daddy was looking at you?" Sarah asked with a mischievous grin.

Bo narrowed her eyes as she stared at the redhead with a slight smile. "No, I did not. The man was just being nice after all the help he'd received," she stated calmly. "And for your information, he wasn't the father, but the well-intentioned uncle who unfortunately had a disastrous idea. Now off you go, a dead ringer for Alex Turner just sat down at table number five," Bo motioned with her head.

Sarah didn't need to be told twice, hurrying excitedly towards the new customer while Bo followed the scene with an amused grin. When the brunette lifted her mug to take another sip, her eyes absent-mindedly diverted to a woman entering the Cafe.

 _She may be the face I can't forget_

 _A trace of pleasure or regret_

 _May be my treasure or the price_

 _I have to pay_

She was tall and slender with long, dark blonde hair that was nothing less than pornographic, falling gracefully in loose curls all around her shoulders. The aviator sunglasses adorning her face accentuated her natural sexiness and matched perfectly with the brown leather jacket and tight dark jeans she was wearing. Bo couldn't take her eyes off of the woman, watching enthralled when the blonde finally removed the aviators and scanned the place with a subtle smile.

Then, before Bo could blink, the woman's gaze locked on hers.

 _Shit_ , Bo cursed mentally, her cheeks warming up instantly from embarrassment as she looked away from the blonde. She stood up, leaving the magazine on the chair and turned her back to the counter, breathing in and out as she tried to calm down her nerves. _What the hell was I thinking_ , she questioned herself in irritation. Oddly enough, Bo knew too well what was truly bothering her wasn't the fact that she had been caught staring, but the unexpected way her body was reacting to the woman's presence.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde approaching the counter and her hand grasped the handle of the coffee mug tightly when the woman sat on a stool positioned right across from her, waiting in silence. Inhaling deeply, Bo raised the mug to her lips and prepared herself for facing the new customer properly. As she took a long swig of her coffee, a loud sound of raging drums suddenly exploded from the blonde's jacket, making Bo choke and spit the dark liquid down her chest.

"I'm so sorry," the woman apologized while she fumbled with her phone, trying to ignore the disapproving glares that the nearby patrons were casting her way. Three long seconds passed before she finally managed to hit the call button. "What the fuck, Michael, did you mess up my phone?!" The blonde hissed as she glanced at Bo, who was now drying off her blouse with a napkin. "It's not funny, Michael! Stop laughing," she demanded.

Bo didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation, but she couldn't help noticing how quickly the tone in the blonde's voice had already changed less than a minute later. "No, it's okay. Yeah, I'm sure. Tell Dad that I can help this Sunday," the woman said lovingly. She ended the call and shook her head as she stared at the blank screen with a look of adoration painted on her face. She glanced at Bo again, "Hi."

Bo heard the cautious greeting and couldn't help but chuckle, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, pointing at Bo's chest and at her now stained blouse. "I'm so sorry, I - "

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Bo cut her off gently. "At least you have good taste in music," Bo remarked with a smile.

The blonde dropped her head and chuckled too, "Well, it was all my baby brother's doing, actually. He messed up my phone when I wasn't looking," she admitted.

"Oh," Bo raised her eyebrows. "So you don't like Led Zeppelin?"

"On the contrary," the woman answered with tranquility. "I just don't feel the urge to make people choke or spit around me on a regular basis," she added in a serious tone.

A laugh escaped Bo's mouth as the blonde gazed at her with a broad smile. Taking the chance to really look at the woman's face, the brunette's eyes traveled along her delicate pink lips, strong jaw and prominent nose, lingering over hazel orbs with little specks that looked like stars.

"So... since this is my first time here, I'm definitely open to suggestions. What do you say... Captain?" The blonde asked playfully, her eyes falling purposely on the black coffee mug with the word captain written on it in white bold letters. "Nice mug, by the way," she added smirking.

For a few seconds, the only thing that Bo's brain managed to process was the fact that being called captain had never sounded so good. "Thank you," Bo smiled as she subtly shook her head, regaining her focus. She glanced at the mug and touched its rim with her fingertips. "This was a gift from the owner of this place, Stella Nashira," Bo said reverently. "I guess she thought it would work as a good reminder... For everyone," the brunette added almost in a whisper.

When Bo returned her attention to the blonde, she found the woman watching her intently. There was an unexplainable sense of familiarity in those whisky brown eyes and soon the words were leaving Bo's lips before she could even realize them. "You know, it is said that the original Dawning, built from the ground up in Ireland fifty years ago, was always doomed to fail. Everything was strangely hard and strenuous, from the first brick they bought to the last wall they lifted, as if a shadow of misfortune walked side by side with the Nashira family."

Bo made a pause and smiled brightly as she observed the blonde straightening her upper body and looking at her with rapt attention.

"The Nashira patriarch, Paros, had no doubt that he was the one responsible for the family's disgrace," Bo continued. "Paros had been a fisherman most of his life and despite his pure love for the endless seas, opening the Dawning had always been his heart's greatest desire," the brunette said affectionately. "Three days after Paros had finally chosen the shore over the salty waters, he was haunted by a dream. In the dream, a mysterious woman surrounded by darkness, emerged from the ocean calling his name. He couldn't see her face, but the woman's powerful voice was clear as day, travelling through the wind and echoing in his very soul."

"And what did she say?" the blonde rushed ahead with a smile, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Come back, Paros... come back..." Bo answered in a sinister tone, impersonating the woman of her story.

The blonde's eyes opened wide in wonder while Bo tried to stifle a giggle. They burst into laugher a second later and the people around them turned immediately to see what was going on. Bo's grin was luminous as she stared at the woman, obviously enjoying the reaction she had just provoked. She couldn't help but think how beautiful the blonde looked at that moment, running her long fingers through her silken, golden locks while a last chuckle escaped her mouth. Such realization made the brunette's heart pound inside her chest. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Bo thought nervously as she averted her eyes with a frown.

"Let me guess, he didn't go back, did he?" The blonde asked eagerly.

Bo looked at the woman again and the corners of her lips quirked up instantly.

"Oh, I see... A strategic pause to add a little more suspense," the blonde smirked as she leaned forward and crossed her arms on the counter.

Bo chuckled at the remark, no longer fighting the broad smile that was now back on her face.

"Bo Dennis? Is that you?"

The brunette's grin vanished the second her eyes made contact with the owner of the voice. Following Bo's gaze, the blonde turned to look over her shoulder and saw a man in an elegant dark navy suit, standing a few steps away from them. He had curly, black hair and was staring at Bo with a puzzled expression.

"Hello, Lachlan," Bo said politely.

The man approached the counter and studied the brunette with squinted eyes for a moment. "What the hell are you doing here, Dennis?" He asked promptly with a thick British accent and a smug smirk on his face.

"I work here," Bo answered in a plain tone.

"You work here?" Lachlan parroted with a frown. "You work here, at this coffee shop?" he reiterated.

"I believe that's precisely what she just said," the blonde intruded into the conversation, her voice mildly irritated.

Lachlan glanced at the woman with arched eyebrows and his cocky smile got wider, "Forgive me if I'm a little shocked to see you standing behind a counter, Dennis." He turned his attention back to Bo, "Honestly I've never thought that I would see the day that Evony would kick you out of The Morrigan. She seemed so... fond of you, don't you agree?" He asked smugly.

Bo felt her body tense up, but held Lachlan's piercing stare with one of her own. "Evony didn't kick me out. For your information it was my choice to leave," she said firmly.

The man's dark eyes opened a little more for a second and then narrowed as he observed Bo carefully. "My, my... You are indeed full of surprises, aren't you... Bo," Lachlan remarked as he flashed a malicious grin.

"Whatever you say, Lachlan," Bo replied, her jaw clenched and eyes blazing with anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to take care of," the brunette stated, forcing a tight-lipped smile. She threw an apologetic look at the blonde and her lips curved genuinely this time. "I'm sorry, may I take your order now?" Bo asked the woman with a caring voice.

In that moment, a middle-aged woman who had been occupying the stool on the blonde's right side, hopped off her seat to leave and Lachlan didn't miss a beat. "You can take mine," he spoke up in a bossy tone as he sat in the recently vacated stool. He unbuttoned his navy jacket and glanced between Bo and the blonde with his trademark smirk, practically challenging them to say something.

"Excuse me, Captain..."

The three of them turned to look at a young black man wearing the Dawning uniform while he approached Bo from behind the counter. He was tall and very handsome in his own modern, hipster style.

"What is it, Andre?" Bo asked right away.

"Sorry, Captain, but they need you in the kitchen," the young man answered.

"Captain," Lachlan snorted mockingly.

Bo glared at him, but her expression softened immediately when she saw the other woman rolling her eyes at Lachlan's annoying behavior. "Alright, I'm on my way," she said, resting her hand on Andre's shoulder. "Could you please take care of them for me?"

"Sure thing, Captain," Andre answered unhesitatingly.

Bo was already leaving when she turned around and gazed straight at the blonde's hazel eyes. "Make sure to add a slice of cherry pie to her order, please. On the house," she smiled softly before walking away and disappearing behind the wooden swing doors that led to the kitchen.

\- X -

Lauren Lewis strode across the entrance lobby of the 39th Division with a paper bag in hand, offering a hurried greeting to the police officers passing by. She walked along a corridor and entered the main office, making a quick beeline towards the last two desks positioned to face each other on the left side of the room. A man with short, curly, sandy hair was already seated at one of them and had his back turned to her.

"Good morning, Thornwood, sorry I'm late," she said as soon as she got within earshot. "This is for you," she added while placing the small paper bag on his table.

The man held the paper bag and a frown appeared on his face as he stared at the logo of the Dawning Cafe printed on it. "Thanks," he said flatly. The detective put the paper bag away and resumed his typing on the computer keyboard.

"How come you've never mentioned that coffee shop before? The food is amazing and it's only ten minutes from here," Lauren questioned good-naturedly as she removed her jacket and placed it over the back of her chair.

"I don't eat there, Lewis. It's not my kind of place," he answered in a disinterested tone, his gaze never leaving the screen.

"Oh, I know," she rolled her eyes humorously as she flopped down on her chair. "You prefer the cheap, artery clogger food served in the worst hygienic conditions I've ever seen, from Mayer's Diner."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a nod, a smile finally gracing his lips.

The blonde shook her head and chuckled at the man sitting across from her. She had known Dyson Thornwood for only three weeks and although he had already proven to be a stubborn, arrogant fool from time to time, Lauren knew in her heart that they would become lifelong friends.

As she leaned back in her chair, an involuntary smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She just couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous Captain of the Dawning Cafe and it didn't take long for her mind to start reliving the recent events that morning.

When Lauren saw the brunette staring at her from behind the counter and their eyes had met for the first time, she'd felt as if the air had been stolen from her lungs. Nothing could have ever prepared her for the vision that was Bo Dennis. _Guess I have to thank that asshole after all_ , the blonde detective smirked as she remembered the moment she heard Lachlan saying the woman's name.

Lauren's smile spread wider as she recalled Bo's initial embarrassment. It was never her intention to confront the brunette or make her feel even more uncomfortable. She simply couldn't stay away. How someone could be so adorably vulnerable and breathtakingly sexy at the same time, was beyond her understanding.

She had lost count of how many times she found herself drowning in the woman's beauty. Bo looked stunning with her long, dark brown hair pulled up in a tight ponytail that left her neck and sculpted face completely exposed. Her deep, dark chocolate orbs were perfectly highlighted with the right amount of makeup, attracting Lauren's attention like a magnet.

Yes, Bo Dennis was the epitome of grace and sexiness, but for the blonde detective she was more than what the eyes were able to see. During the short time they shared in each other's company, the gorgeous brunette had proved to be a natural charmer, exuding smartness and a sense of humor. Lauren had never felt so at ease with someone she had just met and her disappointment was evident when Bo had had to leave. After ordering her breakfast, she waited for as long as she could, but the captain of the Dawning never returned.

"Hey, Lewis."

Lauren heard Dyson's baritone voice breaking the silence and immediately snapped out of her musings.

"Where did you go? Didn't you hear me calling you?" He smirked.

"No, I guess not," Lauren answered, mildly abashed as she straightened her back in the chair. She cleared her throat and busied herself pulling out some files from a drawer. After a moment, she glanced questioningly at Dyson's face as he seemed to hesitate. "So...?"

"So, did you find a dress for tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly, while scratching his beard.

The blonde frowned at the question and sighed deeply, not looking at him. "Yes. They had to make a few adjustments, but I'll pick it up this afternoon," Lauren answered in a tone that was far from excited. "Do you really think that this is a good idea?" She questioned tiredly.

"Of course I do," Dyson answered quickly, his eyes focused on the computer screen.

"I'm serious, Thornwood," Lauren exhaled.

"And so am I," Dyson replied as he stared at the woman. "How exactly could attending a wedding in the richest area of the city, be considered a bad idea?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped Lauren's mouth, "Oh, I don't know, maybe when you've never seen the bride or the groom before, like, ever and the last time I checked, they were the reason for people to go to weddings! And for your information, I'm not a fan of Wedding Crashers," she grumbled the last part, drawing out a smile from the man.

"That's a shame, I really enjoyed that movie," he said, smirking despite Lauren's scowl. "You're over-thinking, Lewis, I told you Kenzi and Hale are my best friends, they're family. And you are my new partner," Dyson stated with seriousness in his voice.

"We've been partners for less than a month, Thornwood..." Lauren sighed frustrated. "I just... I don't feel comfortable around people I don't know," she admitted.

"Hey..." Dyson bent forward and his tone softened, "I really want you to come with me. I promise that you won't feel uncomfortable or left out. I'll be there by your side the whole time. Well, except during the ceremony, I'm the best man after all," he grinned proudly. "Come on, Lewis... Please."

The blonde rubbed her face with her hands and groaned comically, "Okay, okay, I'm going... I did after all buy the damned dress, didn't I?" she added with a smirk.

Before Dyson could say anything else, the voice of a man moving towards them diverted their attention, "Thornwood, Lewis. Captain Ash wants to see you both pronto."

They nodded their acknowledgements to the fellow officer and Dyson was the first to stand up. "Come on, Lewis. Duty calls," he said softly.

A light chuckle fell from Lauren's lips as she glanced at Dyson. Maybe her partner was right, it was time to start focusing on the fun and stop worrying so much about the fateful wedding. High class booze and food wouldn't hurt, after all. Yes, she was a complete stranger to his friends and the possibility that they would end up hating her, was very real, but so what? It wasn't like she had never experienced rejection before, far from it, actually.

Rising from her chair, Lauren looked at Dyson and flashed him an honest smile. "Lead the way, partner."

\- X -

 **Track list:**

\- "She" - Charles Aznavour

\- "Rock And Roll" - Led Zeppelin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **Chapter 2**

Lauren smiled as she looked out the window from the passenger seat of Dyson's car. They were about thirty minutes away from the heart of the city and the significant change in the landscape was a welcome surprise. Her eyes gladly travelled along the majestic trees and imposing houses on both sides of the roadway and up to the glorious sunset sky with its unique tints of orange and pink.

"It's a beautiful day indeed," the blonde said softly.

Dyson glanced at her and smiled too, "Yes it is."

Ten minutes later, they found themselves going up a winding, narrow road that led them to a large expanse of high white walls and a magnificent wrought iron gate. Three security guards were standing outside and Dyson calmly reduced the vehicle's speed, stopping it in front of them. The taller one quickly stepped forward, approaching the driver's side.

"Weren't you supposed to be the fucking best man? You're kinda late, jackass," he said in a crude tone as soon as Dyson rolled down the window. "Oh, hello there, love," the man smirked as he bent forward, staring at Lauren. "You know, whatever you think he is, I'm ten times better. And bigger." He flashed her a predatory grin.

The blonde arched her eyebrows and looked at her partner. "A friend of yours?"

Dyson scratched his beard, "You could say that..." he answered awkwardly. Turning his attention to the security guard, he spoke in a serious tone, "This is Detective Lauren Lewis, my new partner."

"No kidding," the man laughed. "Well, it's a great pleasure to meet you, Detective Lewis. I'm Cayden MacBrennan, at your service," he said in a fake chivalrous manner, offering his hand through the window. Lauren shook it briefly with a tight smile.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Cayden. As you said yourself, we're not exactly on time here..." Dyson remarked with impatience.

"Sure. No problem, mate," he replied smirking. "Have fun you two," Cayden added before throwing a wink at Lauren. He straightened his body and tapped on the car's roof. The other security guards opened the large gate and Dyson immediately put the vehicle into motion again.

"Holy Clarice Starling..." Lauren muttered, as her eyes registered the resplendent estate for the first time. Right in the center of the grand motor court, there was a sumptuous fountain with a statue of Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas.

"What's that you said?" Dyson asked, chuckling while he killed the engine.

"Uh, nothing..." Lauren replied under her breath, as her gaze followed a young man walking towards them. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, getting out of the car first.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. Welcome to Chateau Santiago," the valet said cordially as Dyson emerged from the driver's seat.

Lauren stepped away and smoothed out the floor length, sea breeze, spaghetti strap dress she was wearing. As the blonde scanned her surroundings, she took a deep, calming breath, suddenly feeling more out of place than ever before. "I'm at the Larrabee's fucking mansion," Lauren whispered to herself as a wave of panic started to wash over her. She had to bite her lip to prevent the nervous laugh that was threatening to escape her as she spotted a tennis court AND a basketball court, not too far away from them.

"Hey, Lewis," Dyson called as he approached her. "You ready?" He asked with a charming smirk, offering his left arm.

"Well... We're about to find out..." She exhaled deeply before taking the man's arm. They walked along a stone pathway that crossed the wide front lawn and moved in the direction of the back of the main house. "So," Lauren started as she glanced around, "you said this place was owned by Hale's uncle, right?"

"Yes, David Santiago. He's always been Hale's hero. I think Uncle Dave is the only relative that really cares about him, you know?" Dyson confided in a sad tone. "Well, besides Val, of course," he added with a smile.

"Val..." Lauren frowned in concentration. "Oh, right, Hale's sister," she shut her eyes tightly for a second, clearly admonishing herself for not remembering sooner. She had spent most of the previous night studying the notes she had made with every piece of information Dyson had given her.

"Relax, Lewis. I can almost smell your brains frying now," the man remarked with a chuckle.

Lauren rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to throw a suitable retort at Dyson, but all words died instantly in her throat when her gaze settled on the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen. If the front of the main house of Chateau Santiago seemed to have come out of a classic movie, the enormous garden now revealed to them, was definitely extracted from a dream.

Flowers and plants of different colors and shapes were spread out throughout the vast green area, forming patterns of rare beauty that literally glowed, thanks to the dozens of colored lamps strategically positioned amongst them.

However, it was the considerably large orchidarium situated at the center of the garden that ultimately melted Lauren's heart, bringing a shining smile to her face. Hundreds of fairy lights could be seen surrounding the exquisite flowers inside the glass construction, presenting the viewer with a magical and multicolored spectacle, worthy of a fairy tale. And it was there, in front of that enchanting setting, that the ceremony would take place.

"Come on, Lewis," Dyson gently pulled the blonde forward by the arm. "I can see Hale freaking out from here," he added with a little laugh, as he escorted the still stunned woman to the location where about eighty guests were sitting in a semicircle around the orchidarium.

Another smile immediately tugged at the corners of Lauren's lips when she saw the wedding aisle and its romantic decoration. Small paper lanterns similar to the Japanese chōchin outlined the entire path with a delicate purple light, highlighting the numerous white rose petals that practically covered the stone pathway.

"I can't find Trick..." Dyson sighed as he continued to scan the two groups of people from their spot behind the last row of chairs on the left side.

"Trick?... Who is this Trick? I don't remember a Trick in my notes..." Lauren wondered with a frown.

The handsome detective couldn't help but laugh at his nervous partner. "Trick is not a relative of Hale or Kenzi, but a mutual friend," he explained. "I was hoping that he could keep an eye on you for me. During the ceremony, I mean..." Dyson added in a concerned tone.

"Hey," Lauren smiled as they turned to face each other, "I do appreciate the sentiment, but I'm a big girl, Thornwood. I'll be fine, I promise," the blonde said softly. She then raised her hands and adjusted Dyson's tie, bringing a faint blush to his cheeks. "Now go. Your best friend has just seen us standing here and he doesn't look very happy," Lauren smirked.

"Thanks, Lewis. See you later, partner," he grinned over his shoulder.

Lauren took a seat in one of the few empty chairs in the last row while her gaze remained focused on Dyson. The blonde smiled fondly when her partner approached Hale and pulled him into a strong hug, beaming with pride and happiness for his dear friend. As Dyson stepped back to take his place as the best man, Lauren's eyes diverted to the groom and she noticed that he was looking much more confident than before.

When Dyson had told Lauren that he was best friends with the youngest heir of the entertainment mogul Sturgis Santiago, she didn't quite believe him. The man had been the Midas of television and cinema industries for over twenty years, collecting record-breaking profits and critical acclaim for many of his productions. So yeah, she did have her doubts, but who could blame her? It's not every day that you see a regular guy that lives in an abandoned gym, hanging out with the son of a billionaire. The blonde smiled at the thought, instantly remembering the first and so far only time she had been at Dyson's peculiar home, right on their first week working together.

As her focus returned to her partner, Lauren took a moment to appreciate the lovely altar. It was smartly positioned at the wide open area in front of the orchidarium's double glass doors and was fully decorated with lilacs and white roses. Besides the groom, celebrant and best man, there was an older woman that seemed to have been transported from the golden age of Motown Records, standing elegantly a few steps away from Dyson, talking animatedly to a young woman sitting at a portable piano. That was when Lauren noticed a large tent erected not too far from the musician, perfectly camouflaged by the trees and bushes surrounding it. _The bride must be in there_ , the blonde assumed with a smirk.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The low, hurried question startled Lauren a bit and when she turned her head, she saw a small older man motioning to the empty chair next to her. He was clearly out of breath, staring at her expectantly.

"No, it's not, " she answered politely.

"Thank you," he breathed out in relief. Not even a minute later, the woman at the piano started to play a soft tune and all guests raised from their seats. "Phew, that was close," the man muttered while he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Lauren had to press her lips together to prevent herself from laughing.

As the classical melody progressed, the first bridesmaid to walk down the aisle, emerged from the natural curtain provided by the garden. A brief look at Hale and his bright smile was all Lauren needed to confirm her suspicion. The woman who was now practically floating along the pathway, was indeed his sister. Val Santiago was wearing a long, one shoulder purple dress with satin sash that naturally emphasized her statuesque beauty. Her curly dark hair was up in an intricate loose bun with tiny white flowers dotted in it and the smile painted on her face rivaled Hale's. When Val arrived at the altar, she leaned forward and kissed her brother's cheek before moving graciously to the empty area on the left.

The second bridesmaid appeared right after and Lauren couldn't help thinking that she was very cute. The woman was a little shorter and definitely more curvaceous than Val, wearing the same long purple dress but in a V neck style. The flower crown around her head was a lovely match for her smoothly curled, shoulder length golden hair, granting her an aura that was equally angelic and mischievous.

Finally the first notes of the wedding march were heard and Lauren's eyes instinctively searched for Dyson and Hale. She smiled tenderly when she saw her partner laying his hand upon the groom's shoulder, looking as affected as his friend was, by this unique moment. Then, out of the blue, the pianist started playing a totally different tune and the elegant lady next to her stepped forward with a microphone in hand.

With a dazzling smile and the attitude of a star, the older woman began to sing with her deep, velvety voice and Lauren couldn't hold back the grin at the lovely turn of events.

"La la la la la la, La la la la la la..."

The magical setting was complete and the awaited moment had arrived at last. There came the bride, as beautiful and graceful as a princess in her vintage lace dress and hip length beaded veil, walking down the aisle arm in arm with her maid of honor.

"Oh boy," Lauren whispered.

"My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day

My cherie amour, distant as the milky way

My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore

You're the only girl my heart beats for

How I wish that you were mine"

 _Bo Dennis_...

The name practically begged to fall from Lauren's partially open mouth, but the blonde didn't emit a sound. Instead, she allowed her eyes to register as much as they could of the woman that had been invading her thoughts since she'd stepped outside of the Dawning Cafe.

"In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street

I've been near you, but you never noticed me

My cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore

That behind that little smile I wore

How I wish that you were mine"

As if sensing the intense gaze on her, Bo's eyes locked on to Lauren's at the exact instant she was passing in front of the blonde's row. Lauren could swear that a small smile crept over the brunette's lips and she immediately attributed it with a sparkling grin.

"La la la la la la, La la la la la la

La la la la la la, La la la la la la

Maybe someday, you'll see my face among the crowd

Maybe someday, I'll share your little distant cloud

Oh, cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore

You're the only girl my heart beats for

How I wish that you were mine

La la la la la la, La la la la la la

La la la la la la, La la la la la la"

The blonde blinked rapidly a couple of times, realizing that Kenzi had not only reached the altar already, but that she was also the only guest still standing. Thankful that everyone else seemed oblivious to her presence, she hastily returned to her seat, glancing around nervously before her eyes met with the questioning stare of the small man sitting next to her. Lauren offered him an awkward tight-lipped smile and refocused her attention to the ongoing ceremony. The celebrant had just started his introductory speech about love and the responsibilities of a married couple.

As much as the blonde wanted to pay attention to what the man was saying, all she could do was sit there and gaze at Bo. Gradually all sounds began to fade and then, for Lauren, there was solely her. The brunette looked gorgeous with her hair half down in soft curls, as a delicate ornament of white flowers adorned the back of her head. The strapless purple dress she was wearing enhanced her Aphrodite body with heavenly precision, offering a glorious view of her cleavage. Lauren had no doubt that the smile Bo was giving the bride, as she stood at the altar holding her bouquet, could have lit up that entire garden alone. The Captain of the Dawning Cafe was indeed the most beautiful vision the blonde could have ever dreamed of and Lauren couldn't take her eyes off of her.

It was only when all guests raised up from their chairs, cheering in unison at the newlyweds' kiss, that Lauren snapped out of her trance. She immediately stood up herself and joined the chorus of clapping that followed Hale and Kenzi as they walked back down the aisle.

"It was a lovely ceremony, don't you think?" the small man next to her asked with a smile, his caring eyes never leaving the young couple as they walked hand in hand towards the main house.

"Yes, it was," Lauren answered as she glanced at Bo once more. The brunette was chatting and laughing with the other bridesmaids and the blond detective had to fight the urge to run to the altar and talk to her.

As soon as a well known techno song reverberated through the large open area, most of the guests began to leave the garden and walk in the direction of the pool located a little further ahead.

"Lewis!" Lauren heard Dyson calling her name as he jogged towards her. "I see you've found my partner, Trick," he smiled at the older man.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked between Trick and Dyson. "You mean..." She stared questioningly at her partner.

"Dyson," Trick's tone was serious. "How come you've never mentioned that your new partner was such an enchanting woman?" He smiled tenderly gazing at the blonde.

Dyson chuckled as he noticed a light shade of pink covering Lauren's cheeks. "Trick, this is Detective Lauren Lewis, my partner," he grinned with pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective Lewis," Trick offered his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Trick," the blonde replied shaking his hand. "And please, call me Lauren," she added softly.

Suddenly, a loud yelp drew their attention to the altar and what Lauren saw literally ripped the smile completely from her face.

A very handsome man had scooped Bo up in his arms and was twirling her around as they laughed in delight, under the attentive eyes of Val and the other bridesmaid. When he finally stopped and put her down, his strong hands eagerly took hold of her delicate jaw, bringing their lips together for a slow, deep kiss.

 _Oh, I think you're holding_

 _the heart of mine_

 _Squeeze it apart, that's fine_

Lauren hurriedly looked away, her heart beating painfully fast. She could feel her mouth getting dry and her hands mildly shaking. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"So," Trick started saying, "shall we go to the party? I'm sure Kenzi and Hale won't take long to join us," he continued good-naturedly.

Dyson said nothing, while his piercing blue eyes stared hard at the happy couple. "Yeah, sure. I could definitely use a drink now," he replied in a grumpy tone. "Come on, Lewis," he turned to the blonde with a half-smile, "I promised you a party, didn't I?" The detective offered his left arm again.

"Yeah..." Lauren's voice was weak at first, "that you did," she added apprehensively, her gaze still distant as she linked her arm with his.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dyson asked with a frown.

"Yes... Yes of course," she cleared her throat. "Let's get on to this fabulous party, then. Lead the way," the blonde said, forcing a smile.

And so they left the beautiful garden together and Lauren Lewis didn't look back even once.

\- X -

 **Track list:**

\- "My Cherie Amour" - Stevie Wonder

\- "Step On Me" - The Cardigans

 **Author's note:** thank you so, so much for all the follows, favorites and kind words regarding "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You". It means more than you'll ever know.

A special thanks to G and my PK for revising my work and helping me to make this little story better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **Chapter 3**

Like all the other outdoor areas of the Chateau Santiago that Lauren had gotten the chance to see, the poolside was nothing less than spectacular. Surrounded by trees and a wide open porch on the far end that connected the spacious grounds to the main house, the place was surely the perfect choice to throw an epic party.

The guests were now sitting comfortably at large round tables that outlined most of the broad dance floor placed on the left side of the area. Each table had been set with all sorts of glasses and fine cutlery imaginable and was richly decorated with a tall crystal vase filled with white lilies. On the right side, dozens of floating purple candles covered the placid waters of the impressive semi-olympic pool, offering a romantic and unique setting that had captivated the blonde from the moment she had laid eyes on it.

"Hey, slow down, my friend. The night is still young," Trick suggested gently as he observed Dyson downing another shot of whiskey as if it was water. The small man glanced at Lauren with a concerned expression, but she simply offered him an apologetic smile and remained silent. As the blonde sipped her glass of wine, her eyes traveled to the spot near the porch where her partner had been shooting daggers at for the past five minutes.

It had been almost half an hour since Hale and Kenzi had joined their wedding reception. After patiently accepting the compliments from most of the guests that had attended their ceremony, the newlyweds were now talking excitedly to the bridesmaids and Bo's companion. The good-looking man had his arms possessively around the brunette's waist, pulling her body close to his every chance he got.

"Let's go, Lewis. It's time for my best friends to meet my new partner," Dyson announced in a gruff tone as he rose abruptly from their table.

Lauren hesitated at first, her gaze finding Trick's as they both shared a worried look, obviously perceiving the detective's change in mood. "We don't have to do this now, Thornwood," the blonde sighed. "And it's pretty clear that they're busy at the moment," she added with slight annoyance in her voice.

"The moment couldn't be more perfect", Dyson replied with a smirk. "Come on, Val and Crystal are there too, I want you to meet them," he insisted once more and this time, the smile he flashed at her was genuinely amiable.

Lauren took a deep breath and stood up from her seat, "Alright... Lead the way, partner," she said before following the detective with Trick close behind.

"D-Maaann!" Kenzi squealed as they approached the group, practically jumping into Dyson's open arms, "Where the hell have you been? We've missed you!" She slapped his chest playfully.

The detective chuckled, "I'm here now, Kenz." Dyson took a step back and gazed fondly at the young bride. He turned his attention to the groom, "Hale my man, you're a lucky son of a bitch," he remarked with a wide smile.

"Yes, sir, I am," Hale beamed proudly.

"Hey gramps," Bo smiled brightly, untangling herself from the man's hold as soon as Trick moved forward. She kissed the top of the small man's head affectionately and put an arm around his shoulders.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Kenzi," Trick stated with a smile as he patted Bo's hand lovingly.

"It was, wasn't it, Trickster?" Kenzi grinned. "I have to say... When I saw my baby standing there and I heard Angela singing our song, I was certain that I'd pee my pants," the petite brunette said humorously, eliciting a laugh from the others around her.

Lauren stood quite a few steps away from the group, watching their interaction with interest. She kept her focus straight ahead, avoiding looking in Bo's direction. On the other hand, she clearly wasn't minding the exchanged glances with the cute bridesmaid that had caught her eye before. The shorter blonde had been ogling her since she approached the open porch and Lauren couldn't help but return the woman's flirtatious smirk.

"I wasn't much better, lil' mama," Hale admitted with a chuckle.

"Honestly, little brother, I'm surprised you didn't pass out or throw up all over the celebrant," Val commented with a grin and Hale bumped her jokingly with his shoulder.

"Hi Bo," Dyson spoke in a clipped voice while his sharp gaze deliberately settled on the brunette.

Lauren's eyes darted immediately to Bo and then to her partner.

"Hello Dyson. It's been a while," she replied with a gentle smile.

The detective lowered his head, "Yes, it has..." He agreed in a much gentler tone. When he raised his eyes again, his frown had melted away and he soon found himself admiring Bo's mesmerizing beauty. "You look beautiful, Bo," Dyson smiled back.

It was the brunette's turn to drop her head for a moment, "Thank you," she said sheepishly. "You don't look too bad yourself," Bo added as she lifted her gaze.

Dyson's growing smile disappeared from his lips when he saw the man that was accompanying Bo encircling her waist tightly with his arm. They stared hard at each other and for a second there, Lauren thought she had heard a low growl escaping her partner's chest.

"Dyson," Trick's voice was calm, but firm, "I believe you have neglected your own companion long enough, don't you agree?" He asked with a pointed look and suddenly all eyes were on Lauren.

The detective closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Of course, Trick. I apologize," Dyson said, embarrassed as he turned his attention to the blonde, regret written all over his face. He moved to stand next to Lauren, "Guys, I want you to meet my new partner, Detective Lauren Lewis," Dyson smiled tenderly while the blonde shifted uncomfortably under everyone's scrutiny.

"Ah, finally," Hale was the first one to speak. "It's great to meet you, Lauren," the handsome groom stepped forward with a contagious smile.

"Same here, Hale," Lauren replied while she shook his hand. "I've heard so much about you both," she glanced at Kenzi and then rolled her eyes right after, "All good things, of course, wonderful things, actually," the blonde added with a nervous chuckle.

"We've heard only good things about you too, detective," Kenzi winked. "Damn, girl... I really like your dress," the young bride smiled as she inspected Lauren's gown.

"Thank you..." The blonde said shyly. "I like yours too, it's absolutely magnificent."

"Oh, I like her!" The petite brunette declared as she looked at Dyson with a grin. "Well, it is my pleasure to inform you that this fine piece of haute couture was designed by moi," Kenzi revealed with a playful, little bow, "Along with my bridesmaids' dresses, of course."

"My wife here will rock the fashion world," Hale said adoringly as he gazed at his bride.

"Mmm... I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that, babe..." Kenzi husked seductively before kissing her husband lightly on the lips. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention to the elegant bridesmaid standing next to Hale, "So... Lauren, this is my sister-in-law, Val Santiago."

"Hello," Val said flatly, her arms folded across her chest while she studied the blonde from top to bottom.

"Hi," Lauren greeted back with a timid voice, noticeably taken aback by the woman's cold demeanor.

Kenzi threw a disapproving glare at Hale's sister, but Val remained impassive as she continued to scrutinize the blonde detective.

"Okaaay..." The young bride breathed out, "and this is - "

"Hey Lauren," the cute bridesmaid cut Kenzi off as she eagerly extended her hand. "I'm Crystal and I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you," she blurted out with a broad smile.

"Oh, Crys, I definitely can!" Kenzi joked as she laughed along with Hale, Dyson and Trick.

Lauren returned the smile and took the bridesmaid's hand in her own, "I'm glad to meet you too, Crystal."

Dyson and Kenzi shared a knowing look and they both smirked while they watched the flirty exchange between the two blondes.

"And... Last but not least," Kenzi started again as Lauren and Crystal pulled their hands apart, "Lauren, this is my best friend in this whole wide fucked up world, Bo Dennis," she proudly introduced.

The gorgeous brunette stepped forward, her dark chocolate eyes locked on the deep hazel orbs of the blonde detective. "It's nice to see you again... Lauren," Bo said softly with a shining smile, offering her hand as well.

Lauren could feel her heart skipping a beat when she heard her name rolling off Bo's tongue. "Likewise," it was almost a whisper. The second they touched, Lauren nearly gasped in surprise, feeling as if a pulse of warm energy was flowing from Bo's hand to hers.

As their eyes found one another again, Lauren had no doubt that Bo had felt something too. "Wait a minute," Kenzi's voice made them break the contact immediately, "Have you girls met before?" She asked curiously while she gestured between the two women.

"Yes," Lauren answered first. "I had the chance to go to the Dawning Cafe for the first time yesterday morning and Bo kindly helped me with my order," she explained in one breath, a smile threatening to appear on her lips.

"Well, I was certainly just doing my job, but I assure you that it was a pleasure, Lauren," Bo smiled at the blonde.

"Your job?" Dyson frowned.

"Yes. I'm working at the Dawning again," Bo clarified unhesitatingly. "It's only been three weeks since I came back, so I still get a lot of faces, just like yours now," Bo chuckled as she continued to talk to Dyson.

"I bet you do..." Dyson smiled softly.

"Oh my God, how rude of me," the brunette said as an embarrassed laugh escaped her. She turned her attention to the handsome man next to her and cleared her throat, "Lauren, this is Rainer Wallace, my boyfriend."

Rainer studied the blonde for a moment. "Hello, detective," he greeted cordially, holding his hand out for Lauren to shake.

"Hello," she smiled awkwardly, taking his hand.

"I wasn't aware that the real party was happening on my porch!"

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer and Kenzi rushed forward to meet him. "Uncle Dave," she started saying, "Are you trying to steal my man's glamour?" The young bride asked with squinted eyes and hands on her hips, clearly faking irritation, "Cos you look positively fabulous!" She squealed as her face split into a grin.

David Santiago laughed with gusto as he cradled the petite brunette in his arms. He was wearing an impeccable black tuxedo that fit his tall, athletic body like a glove. The charming man had the same easy smile of his nephew, giving Kenzi a pretty good idea of how her husband would look like, in his late fifties.

"Thank you, my darling," David said fondly while he kissed her hand. I must say though that you, my dear Mackenzie, would most certainly put Psyche herself to shame with the way you look tonight," he stated gallantly.

"Wow. He's good, Hale," Crystal chuckled as she slapped his arm.

"Don't I know it," Hale shook his head with a smirk.

David then proceeded to greet the others with his unmatched social skills and trademark smile. After spending a little more time praising Bo for her stunning appearance, he finally changed his focus to Lauren. "And who could you be, fleur-de-lis?" He grinned.

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it as she remained staring at the man in front of her with wide eyes.

"She's my new partner, Uncle Dave. Detective Lauren Lewis," Dyson rushed ahead.

"Really? How wonderful," David said with enthusiasm at first, but then, as he observed Lauren more closely, his tone became serious, "Are you alright, my dear? You look a little pale."

"Hey, what's the matter, Lewis?" Dyson asked with concern as he stood next to his partner.

When the blonde managed to utter a word at last, her lips trembled slightly, "You..." She began with a shaky voice, "You're Doctor Zamora..." Lauren said in awe, her whisky brown eyes sparkling brightly as a smile slowly spread across her face.

The older man's eyebrows arched instantly as his big brown orbs twinkled with excitement. "Yes, I am. Well, technically I was, it's been over twenty years after all and I used a different name back then, but yes." He then straightened his body and puffed out his chest before speaking in a low, serious tone, "I may die in the cold, dark outer space..." David trailed off as he gazed at Lauren intently.

"... But I will save as many lives as I can," the blonde completed the sentence, her face lit up in enchantment.

A joyous laughter erupted from Hale's uncle, "That's amazing! Well done, my dear!" He clapped his hands while Lauren grinned like a child.

She looked at Dyson with a frown and pushed his arm lightly, "Why didn't you say anything? I could have prepared myself better," she muttered.

Dyson chuckled and raised his arms in mock surrender, "I didn't remember, honestly. But how was I supposed to know that you liked that crap?" he laughed.

Lauren's eyes grew so wide that they seemed ready to bug out of her head as she stared horrified at her partner. "This is unacceptable, Thornwood!" The blonde hissed comically while she glanced between David and him, making the detective laugh even more.

"It's alright, my darling, don't worry about it. It is obvious that our show was a bit too much for little Dyson's brain to assimilate at that time," the older man said with a nonchalant smirk. "Maybe it still is," he whispered jokingly to Lauren and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"I just can't believe that I'm face to face with Doctor Zamora...! I used to drag my father from whatever he was doing every single Sunday so we could watch Starship Andromeda together! For years I considered becoming a doctor, because of you," Lauren confessed with a beaming smile.

While most of the group followed the conversation with an amused and non judgemental expression on their faces, Val and Bo's reaction to the scene was quite the opposite of one another. If Hale's sister was the image of boredom and irritation as she systematically rolled her eyes every three seconds, the brunette couldn't look happier as she sported a delightful grin, gazing at the blonde with evident admiration.

"Wow, congratulations, Dyson. You've got yourself a nerd as a partner," Val snorted distastefully.

Lauren's voice died instantly at the woman's remark and she couldn't prevent the blush that quickly covered her cheeks.

"Oh please, can't you just stop being a bitter bitch for at least one night? It's your brother's wedding, for Christ's sake," Bo blurted out angrily.

Val felt the blush crawling up her neck as she stared in shock at the brunette. The heat on her cheeks only intensified when she saw Hale, Kenzi and Crystal trying to stifle their laughter. When her gaze found Dyson shaking his head at her, though, Val felt her embarrassment turn into blatant anger, "How lovely," she said sarcastically, "If staying here to listen to blondie's nerdiness like a bunch of losers is what you all want, be my guest," Val spat viciously while she glared at Lauren and then at Hale, "I thought this was supposed to be an intimate celebration! You could have warned me earlier that it was your intention to invite this - "

"That is enough, Valerie!" David's voice rang out among the group and Val looked at her uncle with wide eyes. "I will not tolerate such inexcusable behavior in my house! You're not only offending Lauren with your despicable attitude, but your brother and his wife as well," the man stated with severity.

Val's jaw clenched and her fists balled up tightly as she glanced around searching for some kind of moral support, only finding hard stares and disappointment. She lifted her chin rebelliously, "Very well. I guess the party is over for me," she croaked out before striding away from them.

"Val, wait," Hale called his sister, but the woman kept walking without looking back.

"Let her go, Hale, the drama queen ain't going anywhere," David asserted calmly as he waved a hand towards his niece. "I bet she's heading to her room so she can break a few things and scream against her pillow," he sighed. Shifting his attention to Lauren, he smiled softly, "I apologize for Valerie's behavior, my dear. My niece has been spoiled by her father since the day she was born and sadly she can be an unbearable brat sometimes."

"It's okay, Mr Santiago. All families have their own quota of bitches and assholes to deal with. I just happen to have met yours," Lauren replied evenly, drawing out a surprised look from the older man. A second later, everyone was laughing at the blonde's snarky remark.

"Dyson, you lucky bastard! Where did you find this precious jewel?" David asked Dyson with a blissful grin. "Oh, and please, call me David, my darling."

"Well... I don't know about you guys, but I'm seriously starving here," Kenzi said rubbing her flat belly.

"I agree, lil' mama. Let's move, people, the party is about to start," Hale announced animatedly before joining hands with his wife and walking towards the other guests.

 **So wake me up when it's all over**

 **When I'm wiser and I'm older**

 **All this time I was finding myself**

 **And I didn't know I was lost**

Lauren scanned the crowd from her table with a permanent smirk on her face, as her foot tapped with the beat of the music. Her smile grew radiant when she spotted Hale and Kenzi jumping on the dance floor along with Crystal, clearly having a blast and not giving a damn about playing the role of perfect hosts for their guests. Lauren's eyes lingered on the shorter blonde for a moment and she was almost regretting her polite refusal when Crystal had invited her to join them earlier.

"Why are you still here?" Dyson motioned with his head to the dance floor and leaned back in his chair, a glass of whiskey securely in his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lauren replied as she glanced at her partner.

Dyson offered her a sad smile before downing the contents of his glass in one gulp. He had been back to his sulky state since they had returned to their table over two hours ago and the blonde had no idea of what she could do to cheer him up. To make things worse, Trick had decided to call it a night a while back, leaving Lauren alone to deal with the grumpy detective.

As her gaze followed Dyson's to the table on the other side of the dance floor where Bo was sitting with Rainer, she finally made up her mind. "So..." Lauren started cautiously, "What's the story with Bo?"

Dyson chuckled bitterly while he refilled his glass. "Took you long enough to ask me that," he smirked as he brought the glass to his lips but didn't drink the amber liquid immediately. "Bo was with me. Now she's with him. That's the story," Dyson said dryly, downing the shot right after.

When the detective reached for the bottle again, Lauren touched his hand gently, "I think you've had enough, Thornwood," she suggested.

Dyson's hard look traveled from the blonde's hand covering his own to her beautiful hazel eyes, filled with concern. "Let go of my hand, Lewis," he scowled.

"Alright," Lauren complied. "But I won't stay here either," she stated with decisive finality before standing up. She stared straight at Dyson's surprised face and spoke again, "I'm here because of you, remember? You promised that you wouldn't let me feel uncomfortable or left out, but if making me sit here and watch you drink yourself into oblivion is your idea of having a good time, then we couldn't be more out of sync, partner," the blonde said in a serious tone, purposely emphasizing the word partner.

The detective lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. "Have you always been this tough, Lewis?" Dyson asked as a smile formed on his lips.

"Not really," Lauren answered with a timid chuckle.

Dyson rose from his chair and his blue eyes shone with sincerity, "I'm sorry, Lewis. I know I've not been good company tonight," he said softly. "It's just... complicated," he added with a sigh.

"I understand, I really do. But this is your best friends' wedding and they are so happy to have you here... Why not enjoy this special moment? Why not give yourself a chance to liberate your heart... Even if it's just for one night?" Lauren smiled fondly. She then motioned with her head, "For starters, there's that tall redhead sitting on the other side of the dance floor, that hasn't taken her eyes off of you for the past hour or so," her smile turning into a grin when Dyson readily glanced over his back, "And I bet she would love to dance with the best man," she told him tenderly.

Dyson said nothing as he looked at Lauren for a long moment and the intensity of his gaze almost made the blonde avert her eyes. "Do you think I've got a chance?" He flashed her a charming, lopsided smile.

"Absolutely," she smiled back.

"You know, I'm not the only one with an admirer tonight," the detective smirked knowingly while he tilted his head in the direction of the dance floor and Lauren knew exactly who he was talking about. "Come on, Lewis, I bet you have some wicked moves up your sleeve to show off," Dyson remarked with a grin.

An easy laugh escaped the blonde's lips, "With this dress and these heels? I highly doubt it. Now go or the poor woman will start having weird ideas about us, judging by the way you keep staring at me..." She smirked playfully, obviously enjoying the faint blush that instantly appeared on the man's face.

"You're not leaving, right?" He asked softly and the vulnerability in his voice took Lauren by surprise.

"No... Of course not," she reassured him.

"Thank you, Lauren," Dyson smiled heartily before walking away.

Lauren's eyes went wide as her brain continued to process what the man had just said. It was the first time since they had met that Dyson had called the blonde by her first name and somehow Lauren felt unprepared for it. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe properly, her mind flooding with thoughts as a wave of panic spiraled fast. _Bo has a boyfriend. Bo was Dyson's girlfriend. Dyson still loves Bo. Dyson, not Thornwood... Fuck!_

She closed her eyes tight, a hand resting against her chest, wordlessly pleading with her heart to calm down. When Lauren opened them, the pull was immediate and her gaze searched for Bo's table, just to find the brunette sitting alone, staring back at her intently. As if she could sense the blonde's distress, Bo stood up slowly, a slight frown of concern appearing on her gorgeous face as she stepped around the table.

 _I need to get out of here. Get the fuck out of here, Lauren_.

With one last glance at Bo, Lauren turned away and walked out of the party as fast as she could, her hands gripping the lower half of her long, sea breeze dress while her eyes focused straight below on the stone pathway beneath her feet. Soon she found her way back to the scenery that had so completely captured her heart and before she knew it, her determined steps slowed down. The blonde inhaled and exhaled deeply several times as the music continued to fill the air.

 **Up, down, turn around**

 **Please don't let me hit the ground**

 **Tonight I think I'll walk alone**

 **I'll find my soul as I go home**

Lauren couldn't help but drop her head in defeat, chuckling at life's unparalleled sense of humor. It took her so long to open up to someone else again and when she finally did, things couldn't be more fucked up. _I'm such an idiot_ , she thought bitterly.

 **Each way I turn, I know I'll always try**

 **To break this circle that's been placed around me**

 **From time to time, I find I've lost some need**

 **That was urgent to myself, I do believe**

When Lauren's gaze settled on the center of the garden, her legs moved without hesitation. She climbed the three steps and passed by the altar, her fingertips brushing against the delicate petals of the lilacs placed on it.

 **Bolts from above hit the people down below**

 **People in this world, we have no place to go**

"So beautiful," the blonde whispered as she entered the orchidarium, her entire being lightening up instantly with the magical spectacle that surrounded her.

 **Oh, it's the last time, oh, it's the last time**

"Lauren?"

Lauren's body tensed up and her eyes closed for a moment. She turned her head slowly, looking over her shoulder. _So beautiful indeed_. "Bo..."

 **Oh, I've never met anyone**

 **Quite like you before**

 **Oh no, I've never met anyone**

 **Quite like you before**

\- X -

 **Tracklist:**

\- "Wake Me Up" - Avicii

\- "Temptation" - New Order

 **Author's note:** I really can't thank you all enough for the amazing response my little story has been receiving. Thank you, thank you! It truly means everything.

A special thanks to G, for the constant support and to PK, for revising my work and for sharing her light with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **Chapter 4**

Bo took a sip of the red wine, her brows knitting together as her eyes focused on the other side of the dance floor. There was Dyson staring at her again, shooting daggers, grenades and laser beams in her direction while he continued to down shot after shot of whiskey as if his life depended on it. Bo placed her glass on the table and sighed heavily. As much as her mind kept telling her that she had done nothing wrong, it still hurt to know that she was the reason for the detective's heartache.

Throughout the almost seven years that Bo had known Dyson, he had always been the most loyal friend that she and Kenzi could have ever wished for. They had been inseparable at one point and for a long time, Bo had believed that her bestie had been right when she used to call them the fantastic three. Even when things had shifted between Dyson and her and they had given in to their mutual attraction, Kenzi couldn't have been more supportive. The young bride had been team DyBo from day one and as far as Bo was concerned, still was.

Bo glanced at the man sitting by her side, her chocolate brown eyes silently asking for a little attention, but Rainer was too engrossed in his conversation with a fellow musician to notice her growing discomfort. She lowered her head and fidgeted with her fingers as she rested her hands on her lap. Bo was very much aware that Dyson's unremitting glares were not the sole reason for her inner turmoil. With another sigh, she dared to raise her gaze again and look towards the detective's table. Bo wanted to see her.

"Hey, guys," Hale smiled, out of breath, as he made his way to the brunette's side.

"Hey, Hale," Bo replied with a smile of her own. "And where's Mrs Santiago, now?"

Hale's grin sparkled at the mention of Kenzi's new civil status, "Well, my wife decided to change her dress to something more comfortable, so I thought it would be a nice opportunity to officially introduce you guys to Dan and Pat. Knowing my lil' mama, she won't be back so soon," he chuckled fondly. Hale then looked straight at Rainer, "They listened to your single and I've got to say, man, I haven't seen them this impressed in a very long time," he said with conviction.

"Are you serious? Did you hear that, my love?" Rainer turned to Bo and cradled her hands in his, a beaming smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, of course," Bo answered softly. Her smile was sincere, but somehow it didn't reach her eyes. "I knew it was just a matter of time. True talent never remains hidden for long," she added kindly. As Rainer stood up still holding one of her hands, Bo said quickly, "I prefer to stay here, if you don't mind. I'll probably go check on Kenz, anyway..."

"You sure?" Rainer's voice was tinged with disappointment.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bo replied.

Rainer bent over and pecked the brunette on her lips before leaving with Hale and the other guy. As soon as the three men joined a small group that was chatting near the pool, Bo's attention darted back to the other side of the dance floor and what she saw made her frown with concern.

Lauren Lewis was standing alone by her table, tension visible in every line of her body as she kept her eyes shut tight and a hand pressed against her chest. Bo unconsciously gripped the edge of her table while she watched the woman taking slow, deep breaths, in a clear attempt to calm herself down.

When Lauren finally opened her eyes, her gaze searched for the brunette almost immediately. The distress Bo found painted on the blonde's face made her instinctively rise from her chair and step around the table. She swallowed hard as she felt every fiber of her being urging her to go to Lauren and help the detective in any way she could. _If this is Dyson's doing, I'm gonna kick his ass_ , the thought suddenly popped up inside Bo's head and her frown grew deeper. When she was about to move forward, Lauren turned away and with hurried, purposeful steps, walked out of the party without a second glance.

Bo's mouth opened and closed while her feet remained rooted to the spot, her eyes glued to the runaway blonde until she couldn't see her anymore. _Shit_. _So what now... Should I stay or should I go_? She questioned herself before a nervous chuckle fell from her lips as her mind drifted involuntarily to the famous Clash song.

Then, in the next second, flashes of memories from her first encounter with Lauren washed over her without warning. Bo remembered how caring and considerate the blonde had been the entire time they had talked and how she had felt completely at ease in her presence. How Lauren's beautiful hazel eyes had twinkled with excitement when she had told her about the origins of the Dawning. The sound of her laughter. Her smile.

 _Dammit_.

The brunette strode straight and sure past the row of tables and along the stone pathway. As soon as she arrived at the majestic garden, Bo felt an irresistible pull that halted all her movements at once. She turned her gaze to the center of the large green area and saw the exact moment when Lauren entered the orchidarium. After a slight hesitation, she walked towards the glass structure.

When Bo stepped inside the orchidarium, the blonde's back was turned to her. Trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding inside her chest, the brunette tentatively moved forward.

"Lauren?" She called softly.

Bo watched Lauren's body tensing up at the sound of her voice and her own body stiffened at the detective's reaction. Turning her head slowly, Lauren looked at Bo over her shoulder. "Bo..."

 _Oui je t'aime, oui je t'aime_

 _À demain, à la prochaine_

 _I know it's best to say goodbye_

 _But I can't seem to move away_

The world around Bo and Lauren seemed to come to a complete stand still and neither of them uttered a word while their eyes remained locked on one another. As the seconds passed by Bo couldn't help but think that the woman in front of her, now facing her fully, bathed in color and light, looked like an angel.

 _Not to say, not to say_

 _That you shouldn't share the blame_

 _There is a softness to your touch_

 _There is a wonder to your ways_

"I... I'm sorry," Bo started nervously. "I didn't mean to intrude or anything, I just..." The brunette's voice trailed off as her courage rapidly slipped away under Lauren's questioning stare. _I shouldn't have come, I'm so stupid_ , Bo admonished herself as a frown appeared on her face. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore," she said hastily before turning around to leave.

 _Don't know_

 _How I feel, what's the deal?_

 _Is it real? When's it gonna go down?_

 _Can we talk? Can we not?_

 _Well, I'm here, won't you tell me right now?_

 _And I'll care for you, oh, careful you_

"Bo, wait!"

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Lauren's voice. She turned around slowly, her brow furrowing when she looked into conflicted hazel orbs. Lauren lowered her head and stayed quiet, her face hidden behind a curtain of long, golden locks as she fidgeted with her flowing dress.

 _Don't know_

 _Should we stay? Should we go?_

 _Should we back it up and turn it around?_

 _Take the good with the bad_

 _Still believe we can make it somehow_

 _I will care for you, oh, careful you, careful you_

"You don't have to go if you don't want to..." Lauren still had her eyes down when she finally spoke and her tone was endearingly sheepish.

A smile instantly tugged at the corners of Bo's lips and she took a step forward. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

The blonde detective raised her head at the question and when their gaze met again, Bo continued carefully, "You were standing there alone and you didn't look so well... When I saw you leaving, I thought - "

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, Bo," Lauren cut her off politely. "I guess I got rather carried away with the wine and ended up drinking a little bit more than I'm used to," she explained while her eyes were fixed on the floor. "I thought a walk would be a good idea so I took the chance and came back here..." Lauren smiled as she glanced around.

"So you like it here?" Bo asked with uncertainty in her voice, but her eyes glimmered with expectancy.

Lauren's face lit up with a glowing smile. "Of course. It's magical," she answered before her focus fell absentmindedly on a group of purple orchids hanging on her right. "I've never seen anything so beautiful," Lauren added softly as her eyes diverted to the brunette.

Dropping her head for a moment, Bo fought to suppress the unexpected flush that was already creeping up her cheeks. She then looked at Lauren and smiled, "I'm glad, cos it was my idea, actually. I still can't believe that Kenzi agreed with me."

"Well, I'm not surprised at all. How someone could be opposed to all this? It's amazing, Bo," Lauren said in awe.

Bo beamed while she grinned at the blonde, "Thank you, Lauren. Honestly, I'm just happy it didn't rain," she chuckled. "With this unstable weather we've been having, it was a risky decision, nevertheless."

"And yet, the day couldn't have been more perfect. I believe the Gods out there were all in your favor this time," Lauren stated softly.

"Yeah... Maybe," Bo's voice was just above a whisper as she gazed at the blonde detective for several seconds. Clearing her throat, she moved towards one of the two wooden benches located inside the orchidarium. "So... You're Dyson's new partner," she spoke while she sat on it. "Please," she threw a smile at Lauren and motioned to the empty space next to her.

Lauren hesitated for a brief moment. "Yes, I am," she replied as she sat on the bench, doing her best to sound casual. "We've been working together for three weeks now."

"Oh. Interesting..." Bo commented pensively.

"What? What's interesting?" Lauren questioned.

"I was just thinking that it's also been three weeks since I came back to work at the Dawning," the brunette answered in a bashful tone.

"Oh, right... It's an interesting coincidence for sure," Lauren remarked gently.

"Yeah. I guess so," Bo said more to herself, her voice low and unsure.

Silence enveloped them for a while as both women tried to figure out what to say next. Finally, Bo shifted on her seat and turned to look at the blonde, "Anyway, it took you quite some time to pay us a visit," she spoke cheerfully. "I know you may think that I'm biased in this matter, but I've heard that our food is pretty good," Bo added with a lighthearted grin.

Lauren chuckled at the brunette's words and leaned back on the bench. "Well, in my defense, I'm still getting used to the neighborhood and the Dawning is not exactly located at the main street," she offered a small smile in return.

Bo looked at Lauren with narrowed eyes and a slight smirk initially, a knowing hum escaping her lips. "And I bet Dyson had never mentioned the shop, either," she suggested in a serious tone.

The blonde's eyes grew wider before she awkwardly averted Bo's gaze. The brunette sighed deeply, unable to control the contrary feelings she was having after Lauren's silent confirmation. As much as Bo respected Dyson's affections for her and missed his friendship, she couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment at the man's immature behavior. _He's been avoiding the Dawning like the plague for over a year now_ , she pondered.

Looking at the detective again, Bo opened her mouth to speak, but Lauren was faster, "Well, he did introduce me to Mayer's Diner," she said calmly, eyes still down, focusing on her hands.

Caught off guard, Bo simply stared at Lauren with raised eyebrows at first, but when the blonde turned to look at her with a playful smirk, an unexpected laugh escaped her, "That place is horrendous!"

"I know, right?" Lauren laughed as well. "I swear to you, I really thought that I was being a victim of a prank or something, after all it was my first week, but no!" She chuckled. "Everything about that place felt so surreal... And the people working there!... It was like the entire staff had come out from that The Burbs movie with Tom Hanks!"

"Oh my God!" Bo laughed more and the sound was so infectious that Lauren followed suit. After a minute, the brunette wiped away the unshed tears from her eyes and continued, "Gosh, Lauren, I used to love that movie when I was a kid," she said chuckling. "I had the displeasure to meet the owner of the place once, the old cook that calls himself Lucky Mayer... I'm pretty sure he hates my guts till this day," Bo shook her head.

"Oh really? Why?" Lauren asked with a smirk as she turned to face the brunette, her head propped up on her elbow.

Bo gazed at Lauren for a moment, a smile still painted on her face. There it was again, the same feeling of warm comfort she had encountered during their first meeting, wrapping her up like a blanket. The same sense of familiarity she had found irradiating from the blonde's expressive amber eyes. In all honesty, Bo knew that she had only felt so at ease with a stranger once before, and that was when she had met Kenzi, all those years ago. The brunette then realized that in spite of her complicated situation with Dyson, she would love to have Lauren in her life. If they would become close friends or mere acquaintances, only time could tell, but she was certainly willing to try.

While the exciting prospect of having a friendship with the blonde continued to invade her mind, Bo glanced distractedly at Lauren's toned arm that was leaning on the backrest of the bench. A second later, she was blatantly staring at a perfectly sculpted bicep without even noticing it.

"You were saying...?"

"Oh," Bo's eyes opened wider at the sound of Lauren's voice. Focusing on the other woman's face again, she saw a smirk playing on the detective's lips. "I... I was saying that," Bo cleared her throat as she tried to regain her composure, mentally praying that the hundreds of fairy lights surrounding them could help her to hide her flushed cheeks, "In the one and only time I went there with Dyson, I may have seriously threatened the old man when I found the bread of my cheeseburger covered in mold," Bo finally explained and soft laughter escaped her mouth when Lauren grimaced at the revelation.

"Ugh, I honestly have no idea how Thornwood can eat there regularly," the blonde remarked with a disgusted expression. She stayed quiet for nearly a minute before looking into sparkling, dark chocolate orbs, "You're right, you know," Lauren said earnestly.

Bo's smile faded away as she stared back at Lauren, her body stiffening while tension started to take over her body.

"The food from the Dawning Cafe is amazing," Lauren began to say, "but the service... Mmm... I'd say that the service is nothing less than spectacular," she smiled sincerely.

The brunette relaxed immediately at Lauren's lovely words. "Well, detective Lewis, as the captain of the Dawning and in the name of every single member of my staff, I thank you dearly," Bo said with a dazzling grin.

"You're most welcome, Captain," Lauren replied.

Bo and Lauren gazed into one another's eyes for a long moment and once more, time seemed to slow down around them. Once more, the captain of the Dawning Cafe couldn't take her eyes off of the woman sitting next to her, drinking in every little detail of the blonde's mesmerizing beauty.

"I have to admit," Lauren started timidly, breaking the intense connection, "I've never been a fan of cherry, cos it always reminded me of cough syrup," she paused at the brunette's chuckle. "But that pie? Oh my God! That cherry pie was most definitely the closest thing to heaven that I have ever tasted," Lauren affirmed, her smile growing broadly as she watched the proud grin that spread across Bo's face.

"I couldn't be happier to hear that, cos the pie you're talking about is not only the five time champion of Grimley's Annual Cherry Festival, but also my Nanna's most brilliant creation," Bo beamed at the mention of her grandmother.

"Grimley?" Lauren asked with curiosity.

"Yes," the brunette's grin turned into an awkward smile. "My very small, very religious and very old-fashioned hometown..." She answered with a hint of sadness in her voice, looking away from the blonde. Bo hesitated to continue and soon an uncomfortable silence engulfed the two women.

"May I ask you something?" Lauren's tone was gentle and respectful.

Bo remained quiet as she gazed at Lauren, her soulful, dark chocolate eyes searching deeply inside the detective's whisky brown ones. "Yes," she replied after several seconds, her voice wavering almost imperceptibly.

"I was just wondering... Is Bo short for something? It surely is an interesting name for a girl," Lauren smiled.

The brunette raised her eyebrows and the corners of her lips twitched instantly, diffusing the sudden heaviness that was lurking in her mind. "Yes, it is. It's short for Isabeau," Bo answered with a sheepish smile.

"Isabeau... It's a beautiful name," Lauren grinned.

Bo wasn't expecting the flutter she felt in the pit of her stomach when she heard her full name falling from the blonde's lips. "Thank you..." She managed to say as heat covered her blushing cheeks. "I was named after my grandmother on my mother's side, although my name is spelled with the letter Y instead of the I, like hers was," Bo explained. "I never really met her, she died before I was born..."

Seeing the glint of interest reflected in Lauren's attentive eyes, Bo felt encouraged to go on, "The people of Grimley always had something to say about my grandmother, especially when I was around. I grew up hearing stories about her, about how incredibly beautiful and extraordinary she had been... Some used to say that she looked like a queen," she chuckled dryly. "It was my Nanna Lottie who started calling me Bo. It was her way to help me to become my own person and not what everybody else expected me to be..." Bo smiled weakly before lowering her head. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, she was my guardian angel..." The brunette nearly whispered, her voice trembling with emotion as she folded her hands on her lap.

"Hey..." Lauren cooed while she covered Bo's hands with one of her own.

Bo merely stared at the detective's slender fingers, basking in the warmth of the other woman's touch as a wave of calmness washed over her.

"Are you okay?" Lauren frowned in concern. "I'm so sorry if my questions brought painful memories to you, Bo, it wasn't my intention," she said sincerely.

"You've done nothing wrong, Lauren. If someone needs to apologize here, it's me, not you," Bo replied softly as her eyes met the blonde's. "And it's never painful to talk about my Nanna, on the contrary. I don't know, I guess... I'm just feeling a little emotional right now," her gaze traveled to her lap again.

Lauren withdrew her hand and cleared her throat, "And that's totally understandable. After all, you were walking down the aisle arm in arm with your best friend not too long ago."

"Yeah..." Bo's voice trailed off as she scrunched her eyebrows together, clearly missing the contact of the detective's skin on hers. "You're probably right. Kenzi has always been more than a friend to me, she's the sister I never had. My sister from another mister, like she usually says," the brunette added fondly and her remark elicited a chuckle from Lauren. Bo couldn't help but smile as she just looked at the blonde for a while. "What about you, do you get along well with your brother?" She asked good-naturedly, eager to continue their conversation.

A bright grin appeared on Lauren's face. "I - "

"Bo?"

Both women turned their heads to see Rainer cautiously approaching them. His eyes lingered on Lauren before he moved to stand next to Bo. "I was looking for you," the man admitted lovingly as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Bo questioned evenly while she held Rainer's hand and gently moved it away from her cheek. A slight frown creased the man's brow, but Bo simply squeezed his hand affectionately and shifted her focus to the detective, "I was just telling Lauren that the pie she ate at the Dawning and liked so very much was my Nanna's recipe," she smiled at the blonde.

"Ah... The top secret cherry pie recipe. Delicious for sure, but a rare pleasure, unfortunately. At least for me," Rainer chuckled as he gazed at the brunette with adoration. "I used to practically beg her to bake one of those for me, but she always had a different excuse each time."

"That's not entirely true, but you can always come to the Dawning, you know," Bo replied with a tight-lipped smile.

"Sure thing, my love. I'll keep that in mind," Rainer smirked before he bent over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I think I should go back to the party," Lauren said hurriedly while she stood up fast from her seat. "Thornwood is probably looking for me at this point, so..."

"Wait," Bo said quickly as she rose from the wooden bench as well, "I - we're going with you," she announced.

"I wouldn't worry about your partner, detective. He seemed quite busy with one of the guests from where I spotted him on my way here," Rainer stated with disdain and his piercing stare searched for his girlfriend's reaction immediately.

"Oh. That's some great news," Bo smiled spontaneously. She then stepped closer to Lauren, "We better get going, I'm pretty sure Kenz won't be happy to return to her party and not find her maid of honor there," she chuckled.

"I bet she won't," Lauren agreed with her eyes down. The blonde then raised her head, her big, honey brown eyes gazing at Bo intensely. "Thank you, Bo. For being concerned for me... For caring about my well being," she smiled softly.

The brunette's breath caught in her throat as she watched Lauren slowly turning away. She barely registered when Rainer approached and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "Come, my love. You still owe me a dance," he said with a smirk, his voice alluring and full of confidence. Without another word, Bo glanced at Rainer with a faint smile and the three of them exited from the orchidarium.

 _Oui je t'aime, oui je t'aime_

 _From the cradle to the grave_

 _You've done a number on my heart_

 _And things will never be the same_

Bo took a sip of the red wine and her eyes focused on the other side of the dance floor. There was Lauren Lewis, bursting into laughter again along with David, Crystal, Dyson and a very tall and beautiful redhead. _I wonder what's so funny_ , the brunette questioned mentally, a subtle frown forming on her forehead as she placed her glass on the table.

About an hour had passed since Bo, Rainer and Lauren had returned to the party and as soon as they had stepped into the pool area, the blonde detective had excused herself and walked away. Bo would be lying if she said that she hadn't been hoping for the chance to enjoy the other woman's company for a little more time. She had truly liked their talk at the orchidarium, even if at a certain point her mind had decided to screw it all. Bo sighed at the thought, immediately pushing away the memories that had tried to crawl out of their dark place and haunt her once more.

While she straightened her back in the chair, Bo's gaze drifted to a small group chatting not too far. There stood Hale's parents, Sturgis and Joanne Santiago, both looking visibly annoyed with their daughter. Val, in turn, didn't look very pleased herself, too occupied throwing death glares at the beautiful redhead sitting next to Dyson to take any notice of whatever they were saying. Bo shook her head at the scene, instantly recalling the not so distant time when she, as well, had been on Val's blacklist because of her relationship with the detective.

Returning her attention to what was happening at her table, Bo reached for her glass again, listening carefully to the conversation Rainer and Hale were having about their previous meeting with the famous musicians.

"I don't know, it sounds too good to be true. Do you really think they meant what they said?" Rainer asked expectantly.

"Of course I do. Dan and Pat wouldn't joke about something like this, it's not their style, believe me," Hale answered with a chuckle. "Shit is about to get real, man," he added with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, tell me about it... But don't you think it's too soon? Don't get me wrong, I trust your judgment and I trust my band mates, but their national tour begins next weekend, Hale. You'll still be out of the country, on your honeymoon... Maybe we should wait until next month, when the EP is released," Rainer suggested.

Bo drank the rest of the wine and her gaze fell on Kenzi. The young bride had been sitting snuggled against Hale the entire time and couldn't hide her irritation at Rainer's words, rolling her eyes comically.

"No way, man, we can't miss an opportunity like this," Hale continued with tranquility. "And I may be below the radar in the next couple of weeks, but Siegfried will be here and he's more than capable of handling the business without me."

Rainer simply nodded at Hale's statement, his eyes fired up with a renewed determination. Turning to look at Bo, he spoke with a smirk, "Honey, I was wondering... We're about to leave on tour with one of the best bands in the world... It would be really nice to get something from The Morrigan. I'm not even talking about a full article, just a simple note would be fine. So what do you say," Rainer took one of Bo's hands and smiled with confidence, "Would you contact Evony for us?"

Bo remained quiet initially, staring at her boyfriend for several seconds. "Have you forgotten that I don't work at The Morrigan anymore?" She questioned dryly.

"No, my love, far from it. How could I possibly forget that?" Rainer replied in a harsh tone.

Before Bo could say anything, Kenzi's voice was heard, "Dude, why don't you calm the fuck down? Are you really this dumb?" She challenged with ice blue, penetrating orbs.

"Kenzi..." Hale warned.

"Do you seriously think that Evony Fleurette Marquise doesn't know who you are?" Kenzi continued sarcastically, ignoring her husband, "The oh so perfect prince charming who abdicated his fortune so he could draw the crowd, play so loud and become the guitar man?!" The petite brunette snorted. "Don't worry, you'll get your precious cover, one way or the other."

"Let's dance, lil' mama, come on," Hale said hastily as he rose from his chair, visibly embarrassed.

"Sure, babe," Kenzi agreed while she stood up, her eyes blazing with anger as they traveled to her best friend and back to Rainer. Taking Hale's arm and holding it tight, she finally turned around and walked away.

"Wow. She really hates me..." Rainer chuckled bitterly.

"Kenzi doesn't hate you. She's just super protective of me," Bo replied in a cold tone.

"You don't need protection from me," he replied, clearly offended.

"Look, Rainer..." Bo started with a heavy sigh. "I know you don't approve of my decision to leave The Morrigan and obviously don't like seeing me working at the Dawning again. I get it. But if you care about me and our relationship as much as you claim you do, you better learn to respect the choices I make," she stated in a stern tone.

Rainer swallowed hard, his eyes were wide and fearful, "What are you talking about, of course I respect you, I love you, Bo!" He said firmly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up the subject, it was selfish and indelicate of me. I'm sorry..." Rainer apologized, his voice soft and remorseful as he bent forward and held the brunette closely in his arms.

It took a moment for Bo to react to the man's affectionate gesture and as she hugged him back, her gaze almost immediately diverted to the other side. There was Lauren Lewis, gracefully rising from her seat while she accepted the extended hand of a beaming Crystal. When the two blondes walked hand in hand towards the dance floor, Bo instinctively clutched at Rainer's shoulders, a knot forming in her stomach as a sudden feeling of nausea swept over her.

"Come on, honey," Rainer began saying as he pulled back and cupped his girlfriend's cheek with his hand, "You still owe me a dance," he winked at her, an enticing smirk adorning his face as he stood from his chair and offered his arm like a true gentleman.

 **Can't explain**

 **Nor can I contain**

 **Control**

 **You have on my soul**

 **It's all I do is**

 **Baby dream of you**

 **I'm falling down**

 **When you're around**

 **You're the only one**

 **You're the only one**

 **I'm so wrapped up in a daze**

 **Hoping this is just a phase**

 **But when all is said and done**

 **I know you are still the one**

 **You're the only one**

 **You're the only one**

 **Cupid's bow it stung**

 **Now you're the only one**

Bo and Rainer swayed to the music on the dance floor and from time to time, the brunette's eyes would scan the guests surrounding them. She just couldn't help it. _I must be going crazy_ , Bo thought to herself as she buried her face against Rainer's shoulder. When the first tune of the next song started, Bo couldn't keep the smile off her face. "The DJ is good," she mused out loud.

"What?" Rainer asked absently as he spun them around.

"Nothing..." the brunette replied softly, closing her eyes as the melody she knew so well stirred up some of the happiest memories of her life.

Then, a boisterous burst of laughter coming from the couple dancing in front of her made Bo snap her eyes open. She frowned in irritation at their lack of manners and watched them leave in a hurry, nearly tripping over their own feet. When Bo's gaze returned to the dance floor, all the air inside her lungs seemed to instantly disappear as she found herself face to face with Lauren Lewis as she danced with Crystal.

The other guests continued to move slowly around the two women, just as oblivious as the blonde bridesmaid and Rainer to what was happening between Bo and Lauren. Life and time continued to unfold around them as they swayed with their respective dancing partners, but continued to look at one another.

Little did Bo and Lauren know that the journey they would share together had officially begun in that precise moment. With that very song.

 **You're just too good to be true**

 **Can't take my eyes off you**

 **You'd be like heaven to touch**

 **I wanna hold you so much**

 **At long last love has arrived**

 **And I thank God I'm alive**

 **You're just too good to be true**

 **Can't take my eyes off you**

 **Pardon the way that I stare**

 **There's nothing else to compare**

 **The sight of you leaves me weak**

 **There are no words left to speak**

 **But if you feel like I feel**

 **Please let me know that it's real**

 **You're just too good to be true**

 **Can't take my eyes off you**

 **I love you, baby**

 **And if it's quite alright**

 **I need you, baby**

 **To warm a lonely night**

 **I love you, baby**

 **Trust in me when I say**

 **Oh, pretty baby**

 **Don't bring me down, I pray**

 **Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay**

 **And let me love you, baby**

 **Let me love you**

\- X -

 **Track list:**

\- "Careful You" - TV On The Radio

\- "The Only One" - The Black Keys

\- "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" - Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons

 **Author's note:** thank you so, so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews regarding "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You"! :)

A special thanks to PK for revising my work and helping me to make this little story better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Ah, this one sounds promising," the man kept saying, his smug smirk never wavering. "Scrambled eggs with fine herbs and mini toasts," he read it out loud as his eyes scanned the menu in his hands. "Mmm... I'm not so sure if I know what fine herbs mean, though... Exactly what herbs do you use? Could you please enlighten me on this matter, captain?" The man grinned with mischief.

Bo arched her eyebrows and mentally counted to ten. On any given day, she would have probably continued to play along with his farce, answering all the stupid questions with a smile plastered on her face. The guy had become a constant presence at the shop in the last couple of weeks after all, and she knew too well that regular customers required special consideration. But today wasn't like any other day for Bo Dennis. Today, the captain of the Dawning Cafe felt tired, irritable and incredibly moody. So yeah, if somebody asked Bo to make a list of her most significant virtues at that precise moment, patience would most definitely not be on it. Surely the fact that the man had been ogling her chest in a not so subtle way for the past ten minutes wasn't helping much either. "Could you give me a minute, please? I really need to check on something," Bo said calmly, offering him a tight-lipped smile.

"Sure..." He couldn't hide his disappointment. "I was just wondering if maybe you - "

"Excuse me," she turned fast on her heels and walked away, not giving him the chance to finish the sentence. "Andre," Bo called as she stepped behind the counter.

"Yes, captain?" The handsome young man approached immediately.

"I need you to go to the kitchen and bring me the Nina, please," the brunette asked with a sigh. As soon as the shop assistant left, Bo allowed a low groan to escape her lips. She instinctively rubbed her fingers against her forehead, trying to alleviate the persistent headache she'd had, with its relentless pounding, all morning.

It didn't take long for Andre to return, followed closely by a man dressed as a cook. "Did you want to see me, captain?" The newcomer asked with a deep voice while he dried his hands with his apron.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle as her gaze travelled momentarily to a couple of patrons sitting at the counter. To the eyes of an unwary observer, very few words could describe Bruce Nashira better than intimidating. The guy was very bald, very tall, very brawny and had most of his torso and arms covered with all types of badass tattoos. Oddly enough, such word was the last thing to cross the mind of those who had the chance to really know the cook, since the big fella was, shockingly, the sweetest man in the world. "Yes, Bruce, I did," Bo smiled fondly. "There's a customer sitting alone in booth number two that seems quite interested in thoroughly exploring every single facet of our menu," she said with a little more bite than she intended. "Would you mind sharing your expertise with him for a few minutes? He was particularly curious about the exact definition of fine herbs and what they entailed, by the way."

Bruce's lips turned up in a knowing smile, "Of course, captain. Consider it done." He winked to the brunette before leaving their spot behind the counter and walking towards the second booth on the left side of the seating area.

For a second there, Bo seriously considered following her muscular friend. She had no doubt that Bruce would do nothing more than talk to the customer in the most polite way possible, but the idea of watching the other man's reaction at the mere presence of the Dawning's main cook was, indeed, very tempting. "Andre," she turned her attention to the shop assistant as the pulsating pain in her head became too much for her to ignore, "I'll stay in the office for a while, but call me if you need anything, ok?" Bo said softly as she moved away from the young man and passed through the beautifully carved, wooden swing doors.

\- X -

Lauren stood next to the car as Dyson remained sitting in the driver's seat, talking on his phone. The blonde glanced at her own and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. She felt her stomach rumbling and the idea of eating pancakes at a certain coffee shop flashed into her mind, but she immediately shook it off. Then, her eyes locked onto a tall, athletic man dressed in colorful sports clothing that was walking down the street on the other side from where they had parked their car. She quickly put her phone inside her jacket pocket and tapped on the car's ceiling.

"He's early," Dyson pointed out as he closed the vehicle's door.

The two detectives expertly strode across the busy street and followed the man along the sidewalk. When something caught his attention and he suddenly stopped in front of a large newsstand, Dyson shared a knowing look with the blonde. He gestured with both hands, indicating that they should approach the guy from opposite sides. Lauren nodded subtly and waited for a few seconds while her partner moved away.

"Good morning, Wayne," she greeted the man, cautiously coming near him.

Wayne glared at the blonde, his fists clenched as he instinctively took a step back. He glanced over his shoulder and cursed under his breath when he saw the other detective approaching him.

"Relax, man, all we want is to have a little chat with you," Dyson smirked.

"Yeah... Sure," Wayne chuckled as he lifted his hands in mock surrender.

After that, everything happened in the blink of an eye. While an elderly woman leisurely exited from the newsstand, Wayne rapidly rotated his upper body and hit Dyson's stomach hard with his elbow. He then violently pushed the old lady in Lauren's direction, running away from the scene at full speed.

"Son of a bitch," Dyson gasped a little, bending over with his hand pressed against his flat stomach.

Lauren helped the older woman to stand up and when her eyes met with her partner's for a brief moment, they blazed with fierce determination. Without wasting another second, she sprinted towards the runaway man.

"Sorry," the blonde detective offered a hurried apology as she bumped into a passer-by. Fortunately for her, the already busy pavement was also a challenge for Wayne. So, when the strong man collided with a distracted couple that crossed his path and ended up falling flat on his ass, Lauren finally managed to reduce the distance between them. Rising from the ground with stumbling feet, Wayne looked with wide eyes at the blonde before he hastily turned the corner and started sprinting again with renewed urgency.

The cross street in which they now found themselves was much emptier than the previous one and Lauren took the chance to speed up like never before. She hadn't won three medals at the 2000 National Junior Olympics by mere chance, after all. She couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turning upward when Wayne's head whipped back around in disbelief. Lauren stretched out her arm and clutched the man's coat, shoving him to the side with her entire body. They both lost their balance, sprawling down onto the hard concrete of the sidewalk. The blonde scrambled to her feet first and her honey brown eyes never left Wayne as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fucking bitch!" The guy growled while he rose to his own feet, panting hard.

"Wow, really? And here I thought we were becoming friends," Lauren smirked.

Wayne lunged forward and tried to punch the detective in the face, but she dodged it easily, grabbing his fist. The man let out a strangled cry of pain as Lauren twisted his wrist and turned him around with a fluid motion, using Wayne's own momentum against him and bent his arm behind his back. She pushed Wayne hard against the nearest wall and withdrew a pair of handcuffs with her free hand. As the blonde cuffed him, a loud sound of tires screeching to a halt diverted her attention for a second.

The car made an abrupt stop near Lauren and Dyson quickly threw his door open and stepped out of it. His expression was deadly serious at first, but as soon as he approached his partner and realized that the situation was under control, he shook his head with a chuckle.

"What took you so long?" Lauren bantered with a self-satisfied smirk. She turned Wayne around and carefully pushed him towards the other detective.

"The old lady," Dyson started saying, his jaw clenched and eyes shooting daggers at the cuffed man in front of him. "She felt sick and I called an ambulance. I had to wait until a patrol officer came by. Thankfully for this dickhead here, it was nothing serious," he added while his grip on Wayne's forearm became painfully tight.

"Fuck, man...! I still wanna keep my arm, you know?" The man complained. "And this fucking bitch tried to break my wrist!" Wayne glared at the blonde.

"I did not," Lauren replied as she felt her phone vibrating inside her jacket pocket. "If I really wanted to break your wrist, it would be broken now, believe me," she said evenly before pushing the answer button and bringing the device to her ear. "Detective Lewis speaking."

 **"Hello, detective Lewis..."** The female voice purred through the phone. **"How are you doing in this fine morning? Have you kicked the ass of a bad guy yet?"** The woman questioned seductively.

"As a matter of fact, I just did," Lauren answered with a lopsided smile while her eyes followed Dyson as he escorted Wayne to the car.

 **"Oh em gee, really? That's so exciting, Lauren!"** The owner of the voice practically squealed at the answer and Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the woman's cute, childlike behavior in regards to her job.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Crystal?" The blonde asked as she began walking towards the vehicle.

 **"Mmm, straight to business, I like that,"** Crystal's tone became sexual again.

"I'm sorry... Unfortunately, I don't have much time right now," Lauren answered apologetically while rolling her eyes at Dyson, who was still standing outside the driver's door with his usual knowing, wolfish toothy grin.

 **"Sure, I understand. Honestly, I'm already happy with the fact that you picked up your phone,"** Crystal confessed with a short laugh and Lauren smiled sympathetically. **"I know you've been busy and all but I'd like to invite you to come to the Dal later. Yes, I'll be working, but it would be nice to have you around. Even if it's just for a little while."** Lauren didn't reply immediately, so Crystal continued, **"Come on, detective... I know your basketball team plays tonight. It'll be fun, I promise."**

Lauren opened the car door, "Someone did their homework, huh?" She asked with a playful smirk.

 **"I'm a resourceful kind of girl."**

The blonde still hesitated for a moment. "Alright. I guess I'll see you tonight, then," she finally answered.

 **"Yes, you will,"** Crystal said eagerly. **"Bye for now, Lauren."**

"Bye, Crystal," she turned off her phone and sat in the passenger seat. Lauren could feel Dyson's eyes on her as she closed the door. "What?" She looked at him with arched eyebrows, as if unaware of the reason for his stare.

"Nothing," Dyson chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition and put the car into motion.

"Right," Lauren mumbled good naturedly and she felt her empty stomach rumbling again. "Would you mind to make a quick stop at Lola's food cart? I could definitely use a sandwich. I haven't eaten all morning," she sighed.

"Sure," Dyson answered willingly.

"Do they sell barros lucos? I could eat a couple of those too, you know?" Wayne's voice was heard from the back seat.

The two detectives shared an incredulous look. "Can you believe this guy?" Dyson scoffed as the blonde shook her head with an amused smirk. Without another word, Lauren leaned back in her seat and turned to look out the window, losing herself in thoughts of a certain brunette that seemed to continually invade her mind.

\- X -

Bo stared at the ceiling of the manager's office while she lay down on what she considered, up to that time, the comfiest couch in the world. A deep sigh of relief fell from her lips as she closed her eyes for a second, relishing the analgesic effect of the aspirin she had taken twenty minutes ago. Turning over on her side, she soon found herself spontaneously scanning around the room.

A month had passed and Bo was still trying to get used to the fact that she was now the new manager of the Dawning Cafe. In spite of Stella's green light to change whatever she wanted about the office, Bo had decided to leave every single piece of furniture as it was from the beginning. Yes, they were functional and undeniably beautiful, but to the brunette, they would always be, first and foremost, a dear reminder of the time that her boss - and friend - had worked there. However, as her eyes continued to wander all over, Bo finally allowed herself to admit that the office couldn't look less like a place that had belonged to Stella Nashira and such realization brought a shy smile to her tired features.

Now, the large and once somber wooden desk at the back of the room, for example, had a hot pink laptop placed on it, along with a candy jar and two framed photographs that meant the world to her. The narrow bookcase located next to the carmine sofa she loved so much was filled from top to bottom with all things Bo Dennis. Classics of Literature shared the same space with some of her favorite graphic novels and fantasy books, while an incredibly detailed action figure of Elektra Natchios decorated the highest shelf. A portable stereo system and a small set of CDs she considered mandatory hadn't been forgotten either.

But it was probably the vase full of fresh, red lilies placed on the coffee table in front of Bo, the most irrefutable proof that the manager's office was, indeed, hers. Stella had always made it clear that she considered all kinds of flowers a waste of time and money, openly banning them from the shop. What very few people knew, though, was that the reason behind such unusual peeve was the simple fact that the owner of the Dawning was too proud to accept that she was allergic to pollen. Bo couldn't help but snort out a chuckle at the thought.

A moment later, the brunette heard the buzzing sound of her cell phone vibrating on the coffee table. Reaching out to grab it, Bo saw that she had just received an email from her friend Cassie Ishiyama. Cassie was a respectable music agent and they had known each other since college. Pulling herself into a sitting position, Bo started reading the message.

 **Hey Bobolicious, it's been a while! Hope you're well! :)**

 **So, I'm working with The Keplers now (guess I need to thank you for that, huh?) and wanted to invite you to come to the Glass Factory music club this Saturday night for the official release of their debut album. The band will play all the 13 songs included in the standard edition plus some few other surprises that I'm sure you're going to love! I attached a file with two formal invitations, but your name will be on the VIP guest list, anyway. ;)**

 **Take care, Bobolicious and see you soon! xo**

 **Cas**

Bo placed the phone next to her on the couch, pondering over Cassie's email. Maybe a little distraction for the weekend was exactly what she needed. _Good music, booze and the chance to hang out with old friends. Yep, sounds perfectly fine to me_ , she mused.

At the prospect of going out and having a fun night, Bo immediately thought of Kenzi. The brunette smiled fondly, wishing her bestie was there so they could have another epic girls night out to add to their personal record. They had exchanged a few text messages throughout the week and she couldn't be happier for the young bride. Kenzi was having the time of her life with the man of her dreams and that was all that mattered to Bo. Then, her phone buzzed once more.

As soon as she checked the screen and saw that it was a message from Rainer, all remnants of her smile disappeared completely. The brunette looked away with a frown, breathing out heavily while she considered what to do. Several seconds later, Bo stared at the device in her hand and with another deep sigh, opened the message.

 **I know you're upset and you have all the right to be. What I said was uncalled for. I was a jerk and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. All I know is that I can't leave without hearing your voice again. Please, let me apologize to you properly. I love you.**

Bo leaned her head against the backrest of the sofa, closing her eyes tight as she could feel tears threatening to fall. It didn't take long for her mind to travel back to the early events of that morning.

 _The neon red numbers of the digital clock on the nightstand showed Bo that she still had forty minutes to spare, but she knew better. She deactivated the alarm and rolled onto her back. Somehow sleeping had been a luxury in the past few days and Bo felt exhausted. She rubbed her face with both hands and exhaled hard with frustration._

 _"Are you okay?" The brunette heard Rainer's raspy voice._

 _Looking at the man lying on his stomach next to her, Bo replied softly, "Yeah... I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"_

 _"It's alright. What time is it?" He asked in a drowsy tone._

 _"Early..." She answered with a sigh. "Go back to sleep, I'm gonna take a shower." Bo rolled over on her side and sat on the edge of the bed._

 _Rainer searched for the small lamp next to him and turned it on. "A shower sounds like a great idea. Want some company?" He smirked, propping his head up on an elbow as his sleepy eyes devoured the naked form of his girlfriend while she got up._

 _Bo walked to an armchair near the curtained window and took a red kimono that was draped over it. "Tempting..." She trailed off while she wrapped herself in the silk robe and tightened the sash. "But we both know that you have a plane to catch in a few hours and you need to rest," the brunette glanced over her shoulder, giving him a small smile._

 _The man gazed intensely at Bo for a moment, his expression becoming serious. "Come back to bed, Bo. Take the day off, stay with me. We can have an early lunch at the airport."_

 _"I can't," she replied gently as she opened her large wardrobe._

 _"Aren't you the manager of that place now? Of course you can," Rainer pressed on while he pushed himself into a sitting position._

 _"It doesn't work like that and you know it," Bo said more harshly than she intended to, her back still turned to Rainer as she fumbled with some clothes._

 _"No, I don't," he started with a heavy sigh, getting up from the bed. "What I do know though, is that I barely saw you this week, and now I'm leaving on a tour that may prevent me being with you for nearly a month!" Rainer's voice grew louder, vibrating with frustration, "Dammit, I'm just trying to spend as much time as I can with my girlfriend! What's so wrong about that?!"_

 _Bo turned to face him fully, "It was you who spent the entire week locked in that recording studio, what was I supposed to do?! I have a life too, Rainer!" She spoke in a sharp tone._

 _"That's not the point! I'm not denying that I've been busy, I know that, but at the end of the day, I was there for you! All I wanted was to be with you, Bo, but you always had an excuse to not see me!" He snapped._

 _"That's not fair," Bo shook her head slowly as the words leaving her mouth wavered a little. "I've been busy myself and I was tired, Rainer. I told you that until Stella returns from her trip, everything is on me. I - " she hesitated. "What about last night? We went to that restaurant you love, we had a good time, right?" Bo questioned defensively._

 _"I don't know... Did we? You tell me," his voice was much softer now. "I practically had to drag you out of the Dawning, so that we could finally have dinner together." He remained silent for a moment, just looking at her. "Are you avoiding me?" Rainer asked, his voice sounding pained._

 _The hurt Bo saw in her boyfriend's eyes made her avert her gaze briefly. "Of course not, I just..."_

 _"Then stay with me," he pleaded softly, cupping the brunette's jaw with both hands. "I want you so much, Bo... I love you," there was a tinge of desperation in Rainer's tone as he pulled her into a kiss._

 _Bo felt his lips moving against her own, but couldn't find the desire to reciprocate it. Instead, she gently held his wrists and pulled back, eyes closed at first while a mild frown creased her brow. "I can't stay... " She whispered as chocolate brown orbs locked on blue ones. "I'm sorry, Rainer, I really have to go, they need me..."_

 _"They need you?" He repeated in a mocking tone, taking a step back. "It's just a fucking coffee shop, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure they can serve the tables and clean the floor without you."_

 _The cold disdain in Rainer's voice cut the brunette to the bone and she clenched her jaw when she felt tears prickling behind her eyes. "I think you should leave," Bo said flatly._

 _"No, wait, Bo..." He tried to touch her, his eyes were full of regret and fear. "I'm sorry, I - "_

 _"Please, Rainer. I mean it," she took a step back. "Go now or we'll end up crossing a line that we're never gonna come back from," Bo added angrily. "I'm going to take my shower now," she stated in a low, cold tone as she walked towards the bathroom. When Bo reached the threshold, her teary eyes searched for Rainer over her shoulder, "Have a safe trip," the brunette managed to say with a faltering voice before shutting the door forcefully._

Back to the present, she opened her eyes and wiped away a stray tear. Was she hurt? Of course she was. Was she angry? Hell yes. But what was truly eating at Bo inside, more than anything else, was the disappointment. In all honesty, she had never imagined that Rainer, of all people, would be so resistant to her choice of working at the Dawning again. Had she been so wrong about him?

The first time Bo had seen Rainer Wallace, he was on the stage of a music bar. At first, the brunette had thought that he looked a bit lost, awkward even. Rainer had stood there alone, in silence, for what had felt like an eternity, holding the guitar close to his chest as his eyes nervously scanned the crowd. Coincidence or not, it had been only when his gaze had met with Bo's that his voice was finally heard. And what a beautiful voice it was. When his performance ended, Rainer had utterly captivated every single person inside that bar with his talent and the owner of the place, knowing that Bo was working at the Morrigan Magazine at that time, had insisted to introduce them formally. That had been six months ago.

Bo was aware that things between them had escalated too fast, but right from the start, it had seemed that her relationship with Rainer was fated to happen. Not that it had been too hard to feel drawn to the musician, anyway. He was handsome, polite and like most people that are artistically gifted, had a certain delicate perception of life, a quality that had always fascinated the brunette.

In an inevitable comparison to Dyson, Bo had never felt like she was a possession with Rainer. He had always treated her like the strong, independent woman she was, since she could remember. Differently from the detective, Rainer had never exposed Bo to nonsensical attacks of jealousy or to the same alpha male bullshit she had experienced with Dyson, whenever they had been around other people. With the musician, Bo had never felt like being pushed into changing who she was just to please him. She had never felt disrespected. Well, not until now.

The brunette didn't know what to think. She sighed with sadness and bent over, elbows resting on her thighs while she placed her head in her hands. _Am I really avoiding Rainer?_ Bo questioned herself with her eyes shut. _No. Of course not._ She exhaled deeply. _Then why does it feel like that is precisely what I've been doing?_

She pulled her head away from her hands and pressed her back firmly against the couch. There was a heavy frown on her brow and her gaze seemed lost, not focusing on anything in particular. Bo couldn't deny it anymore, things had changed between her and Rainer, at least from her part. She wasn't sure if the shift had been alarming enough to fire up a red alert in their relationship yet, but she could feel it was there. One thing the brunette knew with absolute certainty, though. She had never lied to Rainer. From the moment they had met, she had been nothing but honest with him, sometimes brutally so. Bo had warned the musician that she wasn't looking for a commitment, especially so soon after what had occurred with Dyson, but Rainer had insisted. He asserted that he would be patient, that they would take things slow and Bo relented. At that time, she had truly believed that it was the right thing to do, almost as if destiny itself had been working its magic, just to bring them together.

 _You did what you did because Rainer reminds you of him._

 _NO! STOP IT!_ Bo yelled mentally, her hands covering her eyes while a groan escaped her lips. She took a long, deep breath. She was probably thinking too much and the weariness she was feeling wasn't helping either. Bo wished she could have one decent night of sleep for a change.

 _If I could only erase those damn hazel eyes from my mind..._

Ah, yes. And then, there was Lauren Lewis.

Bo was still trying to pinpoint what had exactly happened on that dance floor. She had been in Rainer's arms, her boyfriend's arms, and all she could see was Lauren. The pull she had felt was magnetic, too strong to resist and just like the song that had surrounded them, Bo hadn't been able to take her eyes off of the blonde. A song that she had learned to love way back, when she still was a little girl, perched on a kitchen stool while she would watch her Nanna singing it. A song that had seemed to be chosen, at least in that moment, especially for them.

The brunette shook her head, sighing tiredly in frustration as she remembered the denouement of that eventful night. When Frankie Valli's greatest hit was nearly ended, Bo had suddenly found herself being bent backwards by Rainer's strong arms. Still dizzy because of everything that had been happening, she had hardly registered when he kissed her. As soon as Bo had returned to a straightened position, her gaze had searched for Lauren, but she and Crystal were nowhere to be found. At a first impulse, the brunette had considered to go after them, but her voice of reason hadn't taken long to appear shouting inside her head. Several minutes later, when she had finally managed to return to her table, Bo had discovered that Lauren and Crystal had indeed left the party. Together.

So, seven days later, there was Bo Dennis. Sleepless, confused and pissed. She knew she had no right to feel that way whatsoever, but she couldn't help it. She was pissed at Lauren Lewis. The detective had gone away from the chateau without looking back, without even saying a miserable goodbye to her. Bo hadn't seen Lauren again since that night and the blonde's indifference was hurting her more than she was ready to acknowledge. The brunette had lost count of how many times she would find herself looking at the Dawning's glass front door in the past week, secretly waiting, hoping, for the moment that she would see Lauren walking through it, but it had never happened.

Bo gazed at the lilies in front of her with a sad expression. All the moments she had shared with the detective at Kenzi and Hale's wedding had been meaningful to her. And, as ridiculous as it might seem, she had really hoped that Lauren had felt the same special connection. But now, judging by the blonde's attitude, Bo was convinced that she had been all alone in that one. She just wished that the dreams would disappear as well. _God, I'm pathetic,_ she chuckled dryly. Yes, Bo had been dreaming about Lauren constantly now and if she was honest with herself, she would admit that the situation was scaring the shit out of her already.

In the dreams, the blonde detective would be standing alone inside the orchidarium and Bo would call her name. Sometimes, Lauren would notice her and smile; other times, she would simply look away, completely oblivious to the brunette's presence, no matter how loud she would scream. Bo, on the other hand, would always be stuck, rooted to the same spot. She would struggle and fight as hard as she could to get free of her almost state of paralysis, but without success.

Suddenly, a knock on the office's door brought the Captain of the Dawning Cafe back to reality. With a long intake of breath, Bo rose from the couch and quickly smoothed out her clothes. Clearing her throat, she finally answered, "Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing a shy Andre sporting an apologetic smile. "Excuse me, captain, but there's a woman waiting at the sitting area that insists on talking to you. She said that you know her and that it's very important. She was quite persuasive, if I may say," he added with a slight frown.

Bo's own brow furrowed at the young man's revelation. "Okay... Thank you, Andre. I'll be there in a minute," she smiled gently.

Less than two minutes later, Bo was crossing the wooden swing doors again. She had barely reached the counter when her gaze locked on a woman talking on her phone near the front door. Even with her back turned, she stood out more than anyone else in the shop. She had shoulder length, softly curled brown hair and was dressed in a tailored grey skirt suit that outlined her lean, curvaceous body beautifully. As if she could sense Bo approaching her, the woman ended the call with a quick goodbye and turned around, "Ysabeau... You've been a bad, bad girl. I've missed you," she greeted the brunette with a velvety voice.

"Hello, Evony."

\- X -

 **Author's note:** I really can't thank you all enough for the follows, favorites and reviews I've been receiving. Never in my craziest dreams I could have ever imagined such an amazing response to my little story. Thank you so, so much! :)

As usual, a special thanks to PK for revising my work and for helping me in more ways than I can possibly describe. You're amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. All dialogues extracted from the show belong to their rightful owners. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Oh God, Ysabeau... This is so good...!"

Bo shook her head with a soft chuckle as she watched her ex-boss moaning shamelessly over a slice of cherry pie. She hadn't seen Evony for what, nearly two months now? And yet, as they sat across from each other at the last booth next to the window, Bo felt surprisingly comfortable, almost as if nothing had changed between them.

"Why does everybody keep calling you captain around here? Don't tell me that you guys have a soccer team or something, so you can play against the MacDonald's from the main street on the weekends?" Evony asked with a smirk before tearing a small piece of pie and delicately bringing it to rest on her tongue. Her table manners were so methodical and calculated that Bo had to stifle her laughter.

"It's nothing like that. It was something the owner of the shop, Stella Nashira, came up with, not me. The Dawning has always been her ship to guide and now I'm her captain," the brunette smiled softly at her own answer.

Evony stilled her movements and stared at Bo, raising her perfectly manicured eyebrows, "Aww... How cute..." She cooed sarcastically and took a sip of her coffee.

"What are you doing here, Evony?" Bo sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ysabeau?" She faked surprise. "I'm just sitting at this fine establishment having a late breakfast... You know I've never been a morning person. And judging by the amount of carbs and sugar I just had..." Evony's voice trailed off as her gaze scanned the two small empty plates on the table, "I'm so gonna have to call Javier again next week," she instinctively bit her bottom lip.

"Javier? Oh, another personal trainer of yours?" Bo smiled in amusement.

"Yes... This one has the face of Antonio Banderas in Tie Me Up Tie Me Down and the body of Brad Pitt in Troy. I'm only satisfied with the best," Evony replied salaciously. "Just like you, Ysabeau."

"And what do you mean by that, Evony?" Bo frowned.

"Oh, come on... I know you and Rainer Wallace are still together and as far as I've heard, he's totally whipped. Honestly, I'm still impressed that you managed to snatch him from Sabine, their families had been planning that marriage for years..." Evony smirked over the rim of her coffee cup.

"I didn't snatch him from anyone!" Bo tried to keep her anger at bay, but failed miserably. "It was Rainer's decision to call off the engagement and it was only then that we've started dating. I would never be with someone who is already committed, I'm not that kind of person. And you know that I don't give a damn about his money."

"Oh, sweetie... Why do you always have to take things so seriously? There's no need to get mad... What's next, your eyes gonna flash blue or something?" Evony chuckled. "Everyone knows that Rainer had only agreed to marry Sabine to please his tyrant father. That man is a nightmare... And yes, I know you're telling the truth," she sipped the coffee once more, "So boring..."

"Why are you here, Evony?" Bo questioned once more with annoyance. "Oh wait, let me guess," she continued immediately, leaning back in the booth's bench, folding her arms across her chest, "I bet Lachlan ran to tell you that he'd found me standing behind a counter and you, of course, had to come here and see it for yourself."

Evony calmly placed her cup on the saucer and also relaxed her upper body against the backrest of the bench, her smirk still firmly in place. "You're partially right," she finally answered. "Lachlan indeed barged into my office this past Monday, apparently offended by the fact that I hadn't informed him about your resignation. In the end, I think he enjoyed seeing you here... Oh well, we both know that he's never really gotten over the fact that you rejected him," Evony said nonchalantly while she examined her impeccable nails.

Bo arched her eyebrows, "Oh. And am I supposed to care?" She asked dryly.

"Of course not," Evony replied with a chuckle. "Lachlan is an imbecile. But, he said something about you that got me thinking..." She trailed off.

"And what was that?" The brunette's brow furrowed in confusion.

Evony tilted her head, observing Bo intently. "He told me that you looked happy, the happiest he'd ever seen. That he'd watched you talking to a customer for minutes and you didn't even noticed him. An impertinent, hot blonde. His words, not mine."

 _Lauren._

Bo's heart pounded inside her chest as her mind instantly transported her to the exact moment Evony was referring to. Doing her best to shake off the memories, she refocused on the conversation with her ex-boss, "So that's why you came here? To see my newfound happiness with your own eyes? How sweet of you," Bo scoffed.

The elegant woman snorted out a short laugh, "Well... I won't lie. I did think that after taking this time for yourself, you would finally come to your senses and acknowledge the huge mistake you were making. I certainly wasn't expecting to find you here." Evony glanced around the main area of the Dawning, "Is this the same coffee shop you used to talk about? The one you worked at during your college years?"

"Wow, I'm shocked. You were really listening," Bo smiled and Evony rolled her eyes at the remark. "The one and only. And Lachlan is right. I am happy," the brunette added with conviction.

"Oh Ysabeau... That's very sweet, but I don't buy it. Not for a second," Evony smirked, her head shaking slowly. "You are upset, of course, and I understand that. Actually, I accept my fair share on our actual predicament. I admit that I may have pushed you a little too hard into a world that you clearly didn't want to be a part of and because of that, here we are," she motioned with a mocking tone. "Look at you, Ysabeau... Four years working for me and you're still the same golden girl who came from Kansas, or Grimland, or whatever," Evony chuckled.

"Mmm... So, if I'm the Dorothy from your perspective, that makes you what? The Wicked Witch of the West?" Bo asked defiantly.

Evony laughed out loud and then, after several seconds, her expression turned more serious. "Look... About what happened that night - "

"Nothing happened that night," Bo cut her off right there.

The woman nodded, "True... A shame, really."

"Evony..." Bo breathed out, her voice tinged with irritation.

"Oh, come on... You can't blame a girl for trying," Evony smiled seductively. When she saw the way Bo was glaring at her, she raised her hands in surrender, "Okay, fine..."

"What happened at your birthday party wasn't the only reason why I decided to leave The Morrigan. Sure, what Bianca did was despicable and what I had to endure after that was... Difficult," Bo clenched her jaw for a moment, "But things weren't going well way before that and you know it."

Evony huffed in disbelief. "So that's it? You give up on a successful career and let that little bitch win? I am aware that you've never enjoyed being under the spotlight, but sweetheart, hiding behind the counter of a coffee shop is a little too much, don't you agree?" Her voice was dripping with derision.

"I'm not here hiding from anything or anyone, Evony," Bo replied angrily. "Not that your opinion matters, anyway. It's an honor for me to be the captain of the Dawning Cafe and honestly, there's no other place I'd rather be." She rose from her seat and stared hard at her ex-boss, who looked visibly taken aback by her reaction, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"Ysabeau, wait," Evony stood up hastily, calling out as soon as Bo turned to leave their booth. When the brunette's gaze found hers, she continued, "Just... Don't go yet. I may have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested," Bo sad flatly.

Evony couldn't help but sigh in frustration, "Just hear me out, okay? Please?" She motioned to the bench across from her and sat down once more on her seat. As Bo reluctantly relented to her request, she cleared her throat, "I apologize if I disrespected you. It wasn't my intention."

Bo simply raised her eyebrows, obviously not believing in a single word the other woman had just said.

"Okay, fine, my words may have had some sort of malicious intention, but," Evony lifted her index finger, "I do respect you. I'm sure you know me well enough already to agree that I wouldn't be here if it was otherwise."

"Alright," Bo started with a weary voice, "What do you want from me?"

Evony took a deep breath and leaned forward, crossing her arms on the booth's table. "I want you to work for me again, but this time, as a freelancer. We could start with an article per month, nothing that would really disturb your job here. Initially, I would send you some ideas so you could choose and start working on one of them, but with time, I wouldn't be opposed to you bringing me your own article leads as well. You wouldn't have to step foot inside The Morrigan's editorial office or deal with anybody else but me. So, what do you say?" She smirked confidently.

Bo just looked at her ex-boss and said nothing for a moment, a deep frown creasing her forehead. "I don't get it... Why are you doing this?"

Evony gazed at the brunette thoughtfully, as if taking great consideration in what she was going to say next. "I may be good at many, many things, but do you know what my true super power is, Ysabeau?" She asked in a neutral tone, her expression serious while she pressed her back straight against the bench backrest. "I can always recognize genuine talent. Always. Hide it in a crowd of thousands and I swear to you that I'll find it. Put it right in front of me and I'll tell you, in the blink of an eye, if it's a sham or if it's real. And you, Ysabeau my dear, are the real deal."

Bo was at a loss for words. Of all the things she was expecting to hear from Evony Fleurette Marquise, a flattering remark was definitely last on a very long list.

"I just want to help you to keep on writing, Ysabeau. I know you may not believe me, but I care about you," the elegant woman said smiling at the brunette across from her. She picked up the expensive purse that she had placed beside her, "You don't need to give me an answer straight away. Take your time. As a matter of fact, I'm flying to Paris tomorrow morning and I estimate that I'll be staying there for about a week," Evony continued while she withdrew her equally high-priced wallet and extracted some bills, leaving an overly generous tip on the table. She graciously slipped out of the booth and waited for Bo to do the same. Looking straight into the brunette's eyes, Evony spoke again, "One of the saddest things in life is wasted talent and I'm always willing to do whatever I can to prevent that from happening. Promise me you'll at least think about my proposition, Ysabeau."

Bo hesitated for a few seconds, but soon a tiny smile began to play on her lips. "I promise."

"Good," Evony nodded with a satisfied smirk. "Walk me to the door?" The woman asked smugly. "Oh, how are the newlyweds doing by the way? And for the record, I'm still hurt for not getting an invitation," Evony stated as they reached the shop's entrance.

"Kenzi and Hale couldn't be better, they're still on their honeymoon," Bo smiled fondly. "Was it really that surprising that you weren't invited to their wedding?"

Evony brought her hand to her chest, feigning outrage, "Of course it was...! Yes, I do know that Sturgis Santiago hates me to this day for being responsible for the biggest flop of his career, but Hale..." She practically purred the man's name, "I definitely wasn't expecting that kind of treatment from him. We used to get along so well..."

"And don't you think that's reason enough?" Bo snorted out a short laugh.

"Oh please, really? That happened ages ago...!" Evony waved unconcernedly. "It ended as fast as it started and there were no feelings involved, whatsoever. It was just sex. Great sex, of course, but - "

"Okaaay, that's my brother in law you're talking about, remember?" Bo interrupted her, visibly uncomfortable and making an 'eww' face.

Evony grinned in satisfaction, taking another step closer to the Dawning's glass front door, "I've heard that prince charming's band will tour with The Black Keys. You must be so proud..."

Bo's head dropped for a brief moment, her gaze diverting instinctively. "Yeah, sure... Of course I'm happy for him," she smiled awkwardly.

"Right..." The woman studied Bo with careful notice, her eyes narrowing while a smirk tugged at her lips. "Well," she straightened her statuesque body, "It's been an interesting morning, no doubt." As Evony turned around to leave, she looked at the brunette over her shoulder, a broad smile adorning her face, "Till we meet again, Ysabeau."

The brunette watched her ex-boss walk through the large glass door and disappear amongst the crowd of the busy street outside. "God, I need a drink," she muttered to herself, instantly welcoming the idea of going out later as her mind tried to process everything that had happened in that eventful morning. And to Bo, there was no better place to have a drink and relax after a long day than the pub owned by her grandfather Trick.

\- X -

 **I've never known a girl like you before**

 **Now just like in a song from days of yore**

 **Here you come a-knockin', knockin' on my door**

 **And I've never met a girl like you before**

Bo walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black kimono, singing along with the song playing on the stereo near her bed. Her gorgeous face was expertly highlighted by the eyeliner and mascara she had just applied, and her dark brown locks were practically glowing after being straightened to perfection, arranged into a half up, half down hairstyle.

 **You give me just a taste, so I want more**

 **Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw**

 **'Cause now you've got me**

 **Crawlin' crawlin' on the floor**

 **And I've never known a girl like you before**

Standing in front of her wardrobe mirror, she contemplated the option of wearing the black, flowy tank top she had pressed against her torso. A tentative smile made its way across her pink lips as a new wave of excitement coursed through her body. Bo wasn't sure why she had been feeling this sudden flutter inside her chest since she had left the Dawning, but she was enjoying it.

Pleased with her choice of clothing, the brunette grabbed a pair of dark, skinny jeans from a hanger and her favorite knee high boots. As Bo slid herself into the tight, black denim pants, she noticed the screen of her phone light up on her bed. She turned off the music and picked up the device, her smile faltering a little when she saw Rainer's name flashing on it. Taking a deep breath, Bo sat on the edge of the bed and hit the answer button, "Hello."

 **"Bo! Thank God..."** Rainer sighed, relief evident in his voice.

Bo remained quiet at first and an awkward silence hung in the air between them for a long moment. "How was your flight?" She finally spoke.

 **"Not bad... It wasn't that long, anyway,"** he breathed out.

Bo nodded at his answer, even knowing that Rainer couldn't see her. "So... Any plans for tonight?" She tried to sound cheerful.

 **"Actually, yes. Dan and Pat invited us to dinner so I'll meet up with the guys in the lobby in... Fifteen minutes,"** he replied a little despondently.

"You don't sound very excited," Bo chuckled a little.

Rainer exhaled heavily. **"Bo... I'm so sorry for what happened, I... I shouldn't have reacted that way, I was rude and selfish. I never wanted to fight with you, that was the last thing I had envisioned for our last morning together before my departure, please believe me..."**

"I believe you, Rainer. But then what? I sit and wait for the next time you'll throw your fucking prejudice in my face?" The brunette asked with irritation.

 **"What? I'm not - "**

"Yes, you are!" Bo stated. "You belittle my job every chance you get and you haven't stepped foot inside the Dawning since I've started working there again, cos you can't stand the idea of seeing me behind a counter, or serving tables, for that matter."

No response came from the other side of the line, but Bo could hear her boyfriend's agitated breathing. Rising from her bed, she rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Look, It's pointless talking about this right now. We're both about to leave, anyway..."

 **"Are you going out?"**

"Yes, I am. I'm going to the Dal," she gave him a plain answer.

 **"That's... Good. Have fun, then,"** Rainer's tone was dull, almost emotionless.

"Thank you. Enjoy your dinner with the boys," Bo said gently.

 **"I will. I better go now. Bye, Bo. I love you."**

"Bye, Rainer," the brunette's voice was soft as she ended the call.

Dropping her phone on the mattress, she inhaled and exhaled deeply before reaching down for her boots. Bo was aware that she had a lot to think about, but in that moment, she was determined to shut off her restless mind and have time for herself. Even if it was just for one night.

\- X -

It was around seven in the evening when Bo arrived at her destination. She pushed the old wooden door of the Dal Riata and smiled contentedly as she allowed herself to relish in the rich sounds and smells that she had learned to love throughout the years. What had always fascinated Bo the most about the Dal wasn't exactly the startling high quality of the food or even her grandfather's impressive stash of liquor, but the safe, welcoming atmosphere that seemed to irradiate from the place so naturally.

After scanning the area for a brief moment, Bo walked towards the bar and her smile grew wider as soon as she spotted Trick serving a customer. Her gaze found Crystal as well, standing on the leftmost side near the large, flat screen TV mounted on the wall while she attended another patron.

"Bo!" Trick called her name excitedly as he stepped out from behind the counter.

"Hey, gramps," she bent over to give him a tight hug.

"Every time you call me that, makes me feel so old..." Trick chuckled as he pulled back from their embrace.

"Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you, Mr McCorrigan, but I have no intention to stop calling you that any time soon," she grinned affectionately.

Trick chuckled some more, beaming at his granddaughter. "And how are you doing, kiddo?" The older man asked as he returned to his previous position and Bo followed suit, taking a seat across from him at the counter.

"I'm fine," she answered with a sigh.

Trick studied the brunette as he rested his right arm on the wooden countertop. "Are you sure? That didn't sound very convincing to me."

"I just have a lot on my mind... That's all," Bo said softly. Then, her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she noticed a short man wearing a hat and an apron stomping in their direction.

"Fitzpatrick, I quit!" He announced angrily while he took off his hat and threw it down onto the floor. As his eyes traveled to Bo, his features softened instantly, "Hello, Bo. You look lovely as always," he smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Mum - "

"Mumphert!" Trick called the man's name with clenched teeth, interrupting his granddaughter. "Just - What the hell is going on? You can't quit! What will the customers think?" He questioned in a low, annoyed tone while glancing around.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they will love to know that there's no Friday stew to fill their empty stomachs anymore...!" Mumphert replied with sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Trick frowned deeply.

The cook huffed his indignation. "Don't tell me you're surprised, Fitzpatrick, it's your fault after all! It was you who brought that walking disaster into my kitchen and now my precious stew is ruined for the night!" Mumphert turned his head away, exhaling dramatically and Bo could swear that there were tears in his eyes.

"I assume the walking disaster is the new kitchen assistant?" Bo asked her grandfather.

"Yes..." Trick sighed. "Mark is his name."

"Mark of mediocrity, you mean," Mumphert grumbled under his breath and Bo couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her mouth.

"The boy may be green, but he's hard-working. I'm sure that if you gave him a chance, a real chance, he would be of great assistance to you," Trick glared at the cook, who simply shrugged. Dropping his hand towel near the sink, he turned his attention to the other bartender, "Crystal, can you hold down the fort until I get back? I promise it won't take long."

"Of course, boss," Crystal replied with a playful wink as she moved closer to where Bo was seated, watching Trick and Mumphert leave hurriedly to the kitchen. "Hey, Bo. It's nice to see you here. It's been a while," she said sincerely.

"Hey, Crystal," the brunette replied with a polite smile.

"So, can I get you something?" Crystal asked animatedly.

"A beer would be good. For starters," Bo added with a humorless chuckle.

"Oh. So it's one of those nights, huh?" The blonde bartender said gently as she got the bottle and opened it in front of Bo.

"Yep. You could say that," she answered before taking a generous gulp of her beer.

As the minutes passed by, new customers arrived to join Bo at the bar and the brunette soon found herself admiring Crystal's bartending skills. _No wonder Trick trusts her with the bar and has made her his number two since Kenzi left_ , she thought matter-of-factly. What Bo couldn't help but notice also was how the bartender's attention would divert to the TV screen every chance she had, focusing on a basketball game that was being broadcast live.

"Hey, Crystal, another pint for me and my baby doll here," a middle aged man called out loudly. He was sitting three stools away from Bo on her right side and had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he remained snuggled up to the woman next to him.

"I'd like to have another one too, please," Bo said while she held her now empty bottle and waved it in the air. As she waited for her turn, she caught Crystal glancing at the TV again and her lips curled up a little in amusement. "I didn't know you had become a sports fan," Bo commented when the blonde bartender approached her.

Crystal chuckled while her eyes darted to the large screen mounted on the wall behind her and back to the brunette, "I'm still me, I couldn't care less about the game, but..." She trailed off, grinning broadly with mischief, "I'm very interested in someone who does," she opened the beer bottle and pushed it towards Bo. "You remember Lauren Lewis, right? Dyson's new partner?"

Bo thought she was going to be sick as she felt a knot suddenly forming inside her stomach, "Yeah. Of course I remember," she managed to keep her voice neutral. "Are you two dating?" Bo blurted out.

"Well, technically not yet, but we're getting there," Crystal smiled salaciously. "Lauren plays hard to get, no doubt, but I'm up to the challenge. She's too fucking hot for me to give up so easily," the bartender chuckled. "I'm sorry, Bo, I know you don't swing that way, but come on," she tapped the brunette's forearm playfully, chuckling again, "Even you can admit that she's hot as hell!"

Bo shifted uncomfortably on her stool, unable to utter a word. She offered a quick, reticent smile and drank greedily from her bottle, trying to distract herself from the conflicting emotions that seemed to squeeze her heart after hearing Crystal's remark.

"Oh my God, she's here!" The bartender grinned with excitement.

Bo nearly choked on her beer, "Wait, what?" She questioned nervously before following Crystal's gaze and turning to look in the direction of the Dal's entrance door. And there she was. The woman that had been haunting her dreams like a ghost, conquering her mind and stealing her thoughts along with her peace for the past seven days. _Lauren_.

 _You've got this strange effect on me_

 _And I like it_

The brunette was aware that she was staring, but at that particular moment in time, she honestly didn't give a fuck. She couldn't help but stare. Not that Lauren had taken her eyes off of her either. The detective stood rooted to the spot, forehead wrinkled in a frown as her intense gaze sent a shiver right down Bo's spine.

 _You've got this strange effect on me_

 _And I like it_

Several seconds had passed when Lauren blinked rapidly and looked away, breaking the strong eye contact between them. She didn't move for another brief moment, but then, she seemed to take a deep breath and finally started walking towards the other two women and Bo's focus diverted immediately to the beer bottle placed in front of her.

"Hey Lauren," Crystal greeted with a melodic voice while the brunette's head remained down.

"Good evening, Crystal," Lauren smiled softly.

"You know, for a second there, I really thought you were going to turn on your heels and flee without saying hello," the bartender chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just," Lauren cleared her throat, "I just thought I'd seen someone I knew and... Well, I guess I got a little distracted," she explained. "Hi Bo."

When Bo's gaze turned to meet Lauren's expressive hazel eyes, she couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her lips. "Hi Lauren."

 _You make my world seem right_

 _You make my darkness bright, oh yes_

 _You've got this strange effect on me_

 _And I like it_

 _And I like it_

The brunette's heart pounded wildly inside her chest when Lauren smiled back and sat on the empty bar stool next to her. The detective looked quite different that night. Her usual blonde, soft curls had been straightened and her hair hung long down to the middle of her back. She was dressed casually in blue jeans, a v-neck white shirt and a surprisingly girly pink cardigan, an obvious contrast to the badass persona Bo had firstly met at the Dawning. _She's beautiful_ , the thought flashed through the brunette's mind as she stole another glance at the woman and this time, she didn't even bother to chastise herself for it.

"Oh, I see I missed the first quarter," Lauren sighed good naturedly, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Yes, you did and it was one hell of a quarter! The second guard from your team has scored twelve points already," Crystal mentioned with a smug smirk.

"You mean the shooting guard," Bo corrected the bartender, chuckling softly, and when Lauren turned to face her with an impressed, lopsided smile, she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I, uh," Crystal stumbled through the words, blushing at her own clumsiness. "Can I get you a drink, Lauren?" She quickly changed the subject, offering a toothy grin to the detective.

Lauren's eyes fell on the green bottle on the countertop, "A beer is fine, thank you."

Crystal had barely opened the beer bottle for the other blonde when a couple of customers brusquely demanded her attention. "Excuse me, ladies." She winked at the two of them and walked away.

Bo took a large gulp of her beer and saw Lauren do the same out of the corner of her eye. A whole minute of silence passed between them and the brunette could feel her heart beating like the drum intro of The Queen Is Dead, by The Smiths. She wanted to say something, but didn't know how. _What would I say, anyway?_ Bo sneered mentally, taking another swig from the bottle in her hand. _Hey, Lauren Lewis, where the hell have you been? I thought we were getting along well, don't you wanna be my friend anymore? Oh, and did you know that I've been having these weird as fuck dreams with you as the star attraction lately? Which, by the way, means that I haven't been able to sleep properly for the past seven days?_

"So," Lauren's voice made the brunette's head snap up in surprise, "How are you doing?"

Bo simply gazed at the blonde for a moment. "Good. Thank you. I... I've been busy. You know, things have been busy," she answered vaguely.

"Well, busy's good," Lauren replied in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, it's good to be busy," Bo smiled awkwardly. "What about you, how have you been?"

"I think busy sounds pretty accurate for the week I've been having also." Lauren fiddled with her bottle.

"That's... Great. We've both been busy, then. How exciting..." The brunette sighed and finished her beer with one last gulp.

"Mmhmm," was all that came from the detective.

"Hey girls, what did I miss?" Crystal asked cheerfully, drying her hands with a small towel as she approached them.

"Nothing," Bo and Lauren answered in unison. They glanced at one another and a shy smile started playing on their lips.

The bartender eyed the two women with curiosity, "Okay... And how's the game?"

"It's good, we're still leading, but not by much, just six points. We'll need to play a better defense in the second half if we want to win this one," Lauren said firmly, her brow creased in concentration.

Bo looked at the detective and the corners of her mouth twitched up instantly. She couldn't help but think that the detective's seriousness regarding the game was incredibly cute. "Yeah, I agree. Without our starting center, defensive rebounding has been an issue, we're allowing too many second chances," the brunette mentioned spontaneously.

"Exactly!" Lauren concurred with enthusiasm, her eyes lingering on Bo as she tried her best to hide the smile threatening to spread across her face.

At that moment, Trick returned from the kitchen carrying a tray with a small bowl. "Oh, hello there, Lauren. What a pleasure to have you here with us again so soon," he smiled genuinely, setting the tray on the counter top.

"The pleasure is all mine, Trick. I really like this place," the blonde detective said cordially.

"I'm glad," he gave her a little bow. "Is Dyson coming by as well? I needed to discuss a few things with him," Trick added in a earnest tone.

"No, not tonight, I'm afraid. I believe he's out on a date..." Lauren answered, her eyes darting in Bo's direction ever so slightly.

"Go, Dyson, go," Crystal grinned. "Is it the same redhead from Kenzi's wedding?"

"I guess so," Lauren replied shortly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She turned her attention back to Trick.

The older bartender smiled, "Your concern is greatly appreciated, Lauren, but it's alright. It can wait another day, I'll message Dyson later."

"What about you, Bo?" Crystal folded her arms over her chest, "Is Rainer coming to join you tonight?" She arched her eyebrows.

Bo couldn't tell for sure, but for a brief moment, she thought she had seen Lauren stiffen at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "No, Rainer is not coming. He left the country late this morning. His band, The Wanderer, will tour with The Black Keys for the next three weeks or so," the brunette explained objectively.

"Oh," Crystal's brow furrowed, "I had no idea, Kenzi didn't say a word about that..."

"It was a last minute decision, actually. They were talking to Hale and Rainer at the party and just dropped the invitation," Bo replied with a sigh.

"Hale introduced me to them that night," Lauren started saying timidly, "He insisted after I'd told him that my baby brother was a huge fan of The Black Keys," she chuckled softly. "I've lost count of how many times Michael made me tell the whole story, just to see if I could remember something different, anything, really... They're a great influence on his music, I think," the detective smiled fondly.

"Wait... So your brother is a musician?" Bo questioned with a smile of her own.

"Yes, he is. And a good one, if you ask me," Lauren added while her honey brown eyes lit up with pride.

Bo opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could emit a sound, Trick cleared his throat, "I apologize for interrupting such a pleasant conversation, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry here," he said gently. Looking straight at his granddaughter, Trick removed the lid from the small bowl, "Could you please give me your honest opinion on this?"

A delicious aroma instantly surrounded the group. "Is this the stew Mumphert alleged to be ruined?" Bo asked with a humorous smirk, picking up a spoon from the tray as her grandfather simply nodded his confirmation. "It still smells good," she smiled broadly.

"It sure does," Lauren agreed as she watched Bo take a spoonful of the stew broth. "Well," Bo said after pondering for a few seconds, "It's definitely more spicy than usual and I can recognize a couple of foreign flavors too, but overall, I don't see why you wouldn't serve it, Trick. It tastes great," she grinned warmly at the man's immediate relieved expression.

"Very well, I'll let the others know," the older bartender breathed out, holding the tray. "Would you ladies like to have some? I must say that our garlic bread is particularly good tonight," Trick offered as he prepared to leave.

"I'd love to have some later. After the game, I mean," Lauren answered quickly, her eyes already fixed on the TV screen as the third quarter was about to start.

"Yeah... Me too, Gramps," Bo replied distractedly while her gaze lingered on the detective.

"Alright, I'll send some snacks while you both watch the rest of the game," Trick said over his shoulder, walking back towards the kitchen and an anxious looking Mumphert.

About forty minutes later, the number of people inside the Dal had practically doubled since Bo had arrived. While Crystal and Trick worked without a pause to get the orders of their eager patrons - much to the blonde bartender's displeasure - a small group of basketball fans had been gathered around the brunette and Lauren at the counter. Just like the two women had predicted, their team, the Toronto Raptors, continued to struggle against the strong front court of their opponent and with less than three minutes left to end the fourth and decisive quarter, the game was tied.

"And one!" Lauren complained out loud when the Raptors shooting guard had his right arm hit by his defender as he executed an extremely difficult lay-up.

"That was a foul, ref, come on!" Bo followed suit.

"They should have given him six points for that move, damn!" A young man standing behind Lauren talked to his friend and the detective couldn't help but smile in agreement.

With one minute left on the clock for the end of the game, the Raptors were losing by two points. Bo's leg shook rapidly against her bar stool while she chewed a potato chip with a little more aggressiveness than necessary. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt this nervous about a basketball game, or any sport, for that matter and her eyes automatically traveled to the blonde sitting next to her. Lauren's exquisite features were hardened with tension and her fingers were drumming anxiously on the wooden surface of the countertop. Bo felt the urge to cover the detective's hand with hers and squeeze it reassuringly, but instead, she took a handful of chips and stuffed them vigorously into her mouth.

"For the love of God, you can't lose a defensive rebound at the free throw, come on, guys!" Lauren whined in protest and everyone around her chorused noisily in acclamation.

Thirty seconds left. Twenty five. Fifteen. Eight seconds and their team were still behind by two points. With no more timeouts available, all eyes were on the Raptors point guard when he received the ball from his teammate and crossed the midcourt line at full speed. Three seconds. Two. One second left and he shot the ball from behind the three point line. And scored. They won.

To Bo, it all happened so fast. A blur, really. The loud cheering surrounding them as her own voice was heard, joining the celebration. Lauren's head turning to look at her with those majestic hazel eyes that could carry an entire constellation inside them, as far as the brunette was concerned. Lauren smiling at her. A smile so luminous that all Bo managed to do was stare, basking in the light that seemed to glow from the detective like an aura. And then, she was being hugged. Lauren Lewis was hugging her.

The initial shock didn't last more than a second and Bo smiled in delight, closing her eyes briefly as she felt the blonde's strong arms envelop her torso and warm hands rested flat against her back, touching the exposed skin. She breathed in slowly, unable to ignore how good Lauren smelled while her cheek brushed against silken, golden locks. Suddenly, the detective pulled back with a mild frown, her arms falling to her sides as her whisky brown orbs burned with intensity, locked on Bo's.

It all happened too fast. A blur, really. Her hands were still touching Lauren's shoulders and she didn't think. Bo Dennis wasn't thinking at all when the words escaped her lips.

"Will you go out with me?"

 _Oh shit._

\- X -

 **Track list:**

\- "A Girl Like You" - Edwyn Collins

\- "This Strange Effect" - Hooverphonic

 **Author's Note:** hi there! I know it's been a while and I apologize for the long delay regarding this update. Writing is still a challenge to me and real life, as expected, demanded more of my attention in the past month. That said, I want to thank you all for the amazing support my little story has been receiving! It really means everything!

Last but not least, a special thanks to my dear PK, for helping me with this chapter and for so kindly revising my work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. All dialogues extracted from the show belong to their rightful owners. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _Did she just ask me out?_

"What's that you said?" Lauren questioned with a frown, her voice wavering slightly as her gaze remained fixed on Bo. The brunette looked like a deer in the headlights and panic could be seen clearly reflected in her dark brown eyes as she stared at the detective.

Bo's mouth opened and closed before nervous laughter erupted from her lips, "Oh my God, Lauren," she chuckled with blushing cheeks, removing her hands from the blonde's shoulders hurriedly, "I'm sorry, that came out so weird, right? I didn't mean it to sound like that at all, I..." Bo hesitated again and the awkward smile she had plastered on her face faltered a little. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is - "

"Hey, girls!" Crystal called animatedly while approaching them, not realizing that she had just cut Bo off, "Damn, I can't believe that I missed the end of the game!... I could only hear the cheering. Guess we won, then?" She grinned at Lauren.

The detective's eyes lingered on Bo for another second, "Yes, we did and it was..." She cleared her throat, this time looking straight at Crystal, "Quite the thrill," Lauren added with a tight-lipped smile.

"Alright! I think the occasion demands a celebration," Crystal winked at Lauren while she withdrew three shot glasses from under the counter. She poured the drinks and raised her own, smiling broadly, "Like Kenzi used to say, 'come on now, let's all celebrate and have a good time!' "

The bartender's words made the corners of Lauren's lips pull up instantly into an easy smile. "I think I've heard that before," she pondered out loud as she held her glass.

Doing the same, Bo glanced at the blonde sitting next to her. "Haven't we all?" She asked with a grin. The three women clinked their glasses together and downed their shots with one gulp.

"Wow, that's some good stuff," Lauren sported a satisfied smirk while she placed her glass on the countertop.

"Well..." Crystal touched Lauren's hand with hers, "You'll find only the best here, Detective," she stated enticingly.

Lauren's eyebrows arched up as her gaze fell on the hand that was now covering her own. It was smaller and delicate, but that was all she could think about it. There was no tingle coming from the contact with Crystal's hand or even a fraction of the pulsating warmth she had felt before.

 _When I touched Bo's hand..._

The purposeful sound of the brunette clearing her throat brought Lauren back from her musings and the bartender immediately took her hand away. "So... Speaking of having a good time," Bo started saying and Lauren couldn't help but notice a certain tinge of annoyance in her tone, "There'll be a great concert at the Glass Factory this Saturday and like I was trying to tell Lauren here," she made a short pause and her eyes locked on the detective's, "It just so happens that I have two invitations for it, so I was wondering if you'd like to join me tomorrow night... Both of you, of course," Bo added quickly with a hopeful smile.

"Oh em gee, Bo! The Glass Factory music club?! I'm dying to go to that place!" Crystal said excitedly. "Have you been there before, Lauren?"

The bartender's question simply hung in the air as Lauren continued to look at Bo with a furrowed brow. _What was I thinking? Of course she wasn't asking me out, she has a boyfriend, for fucks sake! BOYfriend! I should be thankful for being wrong!_

 _But... I don't feel thankful at all..._

"Lauren?"

The sweet sound of Bo's voice made the detective snap out of her inner discussion. "Hm, sorry, yes?"

Bo smiled softly, "Have you been to the Glass Factory yet?"

"Oh. Yes I have, I've been there once with my friend, about three months ago, I think," Lauren offered a smile too, hoping to diffuse her awkward moment.

"And who's gonna play there?" Crystal asked eagerly as she turned her attention to the brunette. "Don't tell me that you're talking about Beyoncé here, cos I'm totally crazy for her!"

"Uh, no, it's not Beyoncé, I'm afraid... It's a rock band. The Keplers," Bo answered.

"Wow. Never heard of them..." The bartender sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, well, the band is relatively new and they're about to release their first album, but I can guarantee they're very good," Bo affirmed with conviction. "I had the chance to watch them live when I was covering an indie festival last year and I was really impressed. Come on, guys... It's gonna be fun," she smiled brightly while looking between the two blondes.

"Of course I'm in!" The bartender replied with a grin. "I wouldn't miss the chance of going to the most prestigious club in the city for the world, even if I have to endure two hours listening to one of those boring bands that only you like," Crystal couldn't contain the sputter of laughter that escaped her mouth.

"Har, har, very funny," Bo squinted her eyes at the bartender. "Just wait and see, you'll eat up those words, smart-ass," she said good naturedly, smirking as she pointed her index finger at Crystal. "What about you, Detective? Are you willing to trust me on this?" Bo gazed at Lauren expectantly, her smirk turning into a dazzling smile.

Lauren simply blinked as her eyes remained glued to the brunette, any possible answer dying inside the depths of her throat.

 _Does this woman have any idea of how beautiful she is?_

"Come on, Lauren..." Crystal whined playfully. "A girls night at the Glass Factory...! Even Bo's weird taste in music can't taint that, it's gonna be epic!" She leaned forward and touched the detective's forearm.

Bo's retort to the snarky remark never came, but the frown that appeared on the brunette's face when her eyes landed on Crystal's hand didn't escape Lauren's notice. It didn't last long though and in the next second, Bo was looking intently at her again.

"I... I don't know, I mean..." The detective pushed an errant lock of golden hair behind her ear and dropped her head a little, trying desperately to find the perfect excuse to say. "I was just wondering that... Well, I'm sure I heard you saying that you had two invitations to the concert so, unless my ability to make a simple math calculation has vanished in the last hour, I think it's safe to affirm that we're out numbered and..." Lauren's rambling answer faded away completely as she felt the heat climbing the length of her neck and reaching her cheeks the instant her gaze met with the brunette's again. There was a gleam in Bo's deep chocolate orbs that the detective had never seen before and the smile painted on her gorgeous face was so honest and welcoming that Lauren had the impression that her heart was doing a somersault inside her chest.

"I'm sure your mathematical skills are functioning perfectly, Detective Lewis," Bo said softly as her smile grew wider. "It also just so happens that I'm friends with the music agent responsible for the event and I can assure you both that our entrance to the club won't be a problem."

"Yeah, there's no need to worry about a thing, Lauren. Bo here knows all the right people," Crystal snorted out a short laugh and the slight bite in her tone didn't pass unnoticed by the other two women.

"That's not entirely true, but in this particular case, yeah. I do," Bo glanced at the bartender with a confident smirk and Crystal instinctively looked away, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "As a matter of fact," the brunette continued, staring straight into Lauren's hazel eyes, a tender smile adorning her features, "You could bring Michael with you. I'd love to meet your baby brother and I have no doubt that he would love the band's music."

Lauren's eyebrows raised in surprise at the suggestion and the line between her lips curled up into a smile. "That's very kind and thoughtful of you, Bo... But Mike has traveled to a resort near the mountains with his friends to celebrate the birthday of one of them and won't be back before Monday," the detective explained affectionately.

"Oh, that's a pity, really, but there'll be other opportunities, I'm sure," Crystal rushed ahead to reply, relief evident in her cheerful voice. "So, what do you say, Detective Lewis? Are you up for some fun tomorrow night or what?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Lauren held Crystal's gaze for a moment until her attention drifted naturally back to Bo.

 _This is a bad idea._

"Okay," Lauren answered softly, a smile instantly claiming her lips while she watched Bo's face light up like the sun as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Crystal," Trick called while approaching them with steadfast steps, "I need you to go check on Antoine for me, he was supposed to bring me another barrel and it's been almost ten minutes," he said hastily, annoyance evident in his voice.

The blonde bartender simply nodded in response, her eyes darting to Lauren with an apologetic smile before she walked away.

"Oh, and we need more lime too," Trick added over his shoulder as he moved to stand across from the detective and Bo. "So, what evening adventures are afoot for the loveliest ladies in the six counties?" He smiled gently.

The two women glanced at one another with amused smirks, both obviously stiffling laughter. "Where the hell did that come from, gramps?" Bo asked with a grin.

"It's just," Trick cleared his throat as his cheeks became mildly pink, "Something I saw on a TV show... Anyway, may I serve another round to you beautiful ladies?" The older bartender motioned to the shot glasses on the countertop.

"No, thank you," Lauren lifted her hand as she spoke, "I don't think it would be a wise thing to do with an empty stomach..." She chuckled a little. "May I have a bowl of the famous stew that was supposedly ruined, but somehow still tastes great?" The detective smiled heartily.

"I'll have one too," Bo said right after, her own smile growing wider as her gaze locked on Lauren's.

Trick observed them with careful attention and a knowing smirk slowly made its way to his face. "I'll take care of it right away. Go get yourself comfortable at your booth and take Lauren with you, of course. I'll send one of the girls with your food in a few," he winked at his granddaughter.

Bo didn't need to be told twice, hopping off her barstool and standing next to the detective. "Shall we?" She asked with a tentative smile.

Lauren stared into dark brown orbs that were brimming over with expectancy. Without a word, she left her seat at the counter and waited for the brunette's lead. After stealing one last glance at the blonde, Bo walked them towards the only vacant booth left, located on the left side of the pub. It didn't take long for the detective's curious eyes to find a small wooden board fixed on the wall with the words 'Bo's booth' delicately carved on it. "Wow. So Trick was indeed being literal when he told you to go sit at your booth," Lauren smiled with unmitigated tenderness. "This is so sweet..."

"I know, right?" Bo replied fondly, her gaze focusing on the board while she sat on the upholstered bench. "It was his way of ensuring that I'd always have a seat here, no matter how crowded the Dal could be. No one is allowed to use this booth but me," she chuckled at first, but then, hesitated for a second, "Well... Me and my friends, of course."

Lauren forced her gaze to fall on her fidgety hands that were now resting on her lap. _Friends... I can be friends with Bo._

 _Right...?_

"So," the brunette interrupted Lauren's mental dialogue, "Do you come here often, Detective Lewis?"

The blonde couldn't help but raise her eyebrows and smirk at Bo's ambiguous question.

"Uh, I mean..." Bo trailed off and chuckled nervously, her face flushing with embarrassment, "I mean, you know, uh... With Dyson?"

"Actually, this is only the second time I've visited this fine establishment," Lauren began saying as she focused on the brunette again, smiling at Bo's adorable awkwardness, "Thornwood has invited me several times since we've started working together, always reminding me of the fact that I was missing the best ale in the entire continent..." The blonde rolled her eyes at the memory. "But I don't know... I guess the right time simply hadn't come for me yet. Then, of course, Tuesday happened," Lauren's voice withered, "And suddenly, the idea of having a drink became mandatory. A life saver, really..."

"Hmm. A hard day at the office?" Bo asked sympathetically, her dark chocolate eyes reflecting nothing more than genuine concern for the woman sitting across from her.

Lauren just nodded affirmatively with a faint smile, not trusting herself to speak as she felt a lump forming in her throat. She looked away from the brunette's intense gaze, placing her restless hands on the booth's table.

"Hey..." Bo reached out and touched the detective's folded hands, "Are you all right?"

A soft gasp escaped Lauren's mouth the instant she felt the gentle contact on her skin and images of her encounter with Bo at the orchidarium invaded her mind immediately. Back there, when their roles had been reversed, it had been Lauren who had tried to comfort the brunette with her reassuring touch. As her eyes lingered on Bo's long, delicate fingers, she couldn't help but swallow hard when she felt the soothing sensation provoked by their connected hands wash over her thoroughly.

"Good evening, ladies," the waitress greeted them as she approached their booth carrying a large tray.

Lauren watched Bo recoil instantly at the sound of the woman's voice and when their gaze met again, she had the impression of seeing a flash of sadness in the brunette's eyes.

"It's nice to see you here, kiddo," the waitress glanced at Bo while she set down two bowls of stew, a sliced batch of garlic bread and two pints of beer on their table.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad to be here too," Bo smiled sincerely.

"I remember seeing you here this past Tuesday with Dyson. You're his new partner... Lauren, right?" The waitress shifted her attention to the detective. By all means, Sam looked like a veteran rock star. Her hair was dark and very short and she had at least six tattoos scattered all over her upper body. She was definitely attractive and exuded self-confidence, looking way younger than a woman in her early fifties.

"Yes, that's me," Lauren replied cordially.

"Cool," Sam smirked appreciatively. "Let me know if you ladies need anything else. Enjoy your meal," she cast one last look in Bo's direction, a caring smile showing on her face before she turned around to leave.

"This smells so good..." Lauren grinned like a child as she took in the delicious aroma of the stew.

"Yes, it does," Bo agreed with a grin of her own, her gaze following the detective's every move.

They ate in silence for several minutes, only exchanging satisfied hums here and there and occasionally stealing glances at one another. Then, when they distractedly reached for the garlic bread at the same time and their fingers grazed lightly, Bo and Lauren laughed together. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, their smiles growing wider as if the same sense of acknowledgment had dawned upon them simultaneously.

For the next hour or so, the two women savoured their food, drank the best ale in the continent and chatted about random things. For example, Lauren discovered that her suspicion regarding the name The Keplers was correct; it was indeed a direct reference to the German mathematician and astronomer Johannes Kepler and according to Bo, the reason behind the homage was the fascinating fact that all the four members of the band were graduated students in physics or math. Needless to say that the detective's excitement about the upcoming concert increased tenfold. Lauren also learned that the full name of the captain of the Dawning Cafe was Ysabeau Marie Dennis and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips when she heard the brunette saying it with pink tinged cheeks.

As the minutes passed by, the world around Bo and Lauren seemed to stand still once more. Gone was the persistent uncertainty and discomfort that had permeated their reunion since the wedding, leaving them only with the sweet familiarity of two souls that already shared a connection like no other.

 _And I ain't need nothing else, no one else but you and I_

 _And it ain't me, it ain't you, it's only us, it's us right now_

 _You and me, no one else, nothing else but us right here_

 _You and I no one else, nothing else but you and I_

"No way, Lauren!" Bo leaned forward as her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, "I just can't believe that you haven't watched Blade Runner yet! That's... Inconceivable!"

"I know, I know... But it's on my list, I promise," the detective replied sheepishly, eyes downcast while her lips remained stretched into a deliciously playful smile. "Is that you favorite movie? Blade Runner?" Lauren gazed up at Bo expectantly, eager to know more about the woman that had been dominating her thoughts during the past seven days.

"Yeah... I mean, among others, of course." Bo rested her back fully against the backrest of the bench completely at ease. "I've never been really good at choosing in my entire life," she smiled at her own remark. "Why pick just one when there are so many incredible options out there, especially when we're talking about art? But yes, Blade Runner is on my top ten list, no doubt. What about you, do you have a favorite movie?" Bo's dark chocolate orbs sparkled with interest.

"I sure do. The Silence of the Lambs, hands down," Lauren answered in a heartbeat.

"Wow, good choice. It's a great movie indeed," Bo nodded in agreement before taking a swig of her beer.

"Ah-ah," it was Lauren's turn to lean forward slightly, "The Silence of the Lambs is THE greatest film of all time. Best screenplay ever written and the best leading performances in the history of cinema. Period," the detective arched her brow and smirked confidently, almost daring Bo to contradict her.

The sound of Bo's laughter made Lauren's insides melt. "My, my... You do know what you like, don't you, Detective Lewis?" She stared deeply into the blonde's whisky brown eyes.

"I most certainly do, Captain," Lauren's smirk turned into an alluring smile. She had no idea how their conversation had shifted from playful to flirty so fast, but in that particular moment, she simply didn't care.

They lost themselves in one another's gaze again until Bo forcefully broke the magnetic contact and cleared her throat, "So, am I right to assume that agent Clarice Starling played a significant part in your decision in becoming a cop?" She asked in a warm-hearted tone.

Lauren lowered her head for a little while, visibly considering what she would say next. "I'd be lying if I said that she didn't, at least in a way. I was fourteen when I rented the DVD and watched the movie for the first time and Clarice had a huge impact on me," she admitted with bare honesty as Bo listened to every word with rapt attention, "Not to mention that Jodie Foster was my first major crush. Can't deny that either," Lauren added with a chuckle, her eyes searching for the brunette just to find Bo smiling affectionately at her.

The detective rapidly reached for her own beer and took a generous gulp while the hundreds of butterflies that apparently had been hibernating inside her stomach decided to come to life all at once. Placing the pint back on the booth's table, she glanced at Bo, "I became a cop because of my dad," Lauren said it with more emotion than she had probably intended to and the smile on her face shone with pure adoration, "He's been officially retired for nearly three years now but people still talk about him. My dad was a hell of a detective," she grinned proudly.

Then, out of the blue, an odd silence slowly fell upon them like a cold mist. Lauren kept her eyes downcast while she fiddled with the glass tankard in front of her. Things had certainly taken a turn that she hadn't expected and that was scaring the shit out of her. There she was, sharing a booth with none other than Bo Dennis as they chatted about Clarice Starling and her dad like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 _That's because it feels like the most natural thing in the world... You idiot._

Lauren felt her heart pounding inside her chest, but she didn't dare to look at the brunette just yet. She wasn't prepared to feel this vulnerable again, especially with Bo. _Why is she so quiet, anyway? Goddammit, Lauren... You and your big mouth!_

"I don't have many memories of my father," the detective's head shot up at the statement, the sad tone in Bo's voice unmistakable, "They're all... Kinda blurry now, I guess..." She continued softly while her gaze remained fixed on her lap.

Lauren could see that Bo was struggling to keep her emotions under control. Nearly a minute had passed since she had uttered those words and her stillness was driving the blonde crazy. All Lauren wanted to do was rise up from her seat, pull the brunette gently into her arms, and never let go.

"I'm sorry, Lauren..." Bo finally spoke again and this time, she stared right into the detective's expressive hazel eyes, "I think I lost myself in the past for a second," she confessed with a sad smile. After a brief moment of hesitation, she continued, "My parents died in a car accident when I was five years old. We were returning to Grimley after spending the day at an open fair in a neighboring town. The rain came out of nowhere, just like the truck that hit the passenger's side and my mom, pushing us off the road and straight down a steep ravine. How I managed to survive the fall remains a mystery," Bo recounted the tragic tale in one breath, her voice even and detached as if it was just some story she had been repeating over the years, but the blonde knew better.

Lauren held the brunette's eyes with care, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Bo... No child should ever have to go through that. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for you..." She sighed heavily. "I apologize, I shouldn't have mentioned my father and - "

"Lauren," Bo cut her off immediately, her hand darting forward and holding the detective's tight. Their gazes traveled down and up again, but neither women made a move. "Please... Don't say that. You didn't know... Losing my parents was terrible, yes, but as much as I'd like to say otherwise, the truth is that I vaguely remember them. It was my Nanna Lottie who raised me and gave me all the love I needed. And then some," she smiled as her dark expressive eyes swam with unshed tears. "I just couldn't help thinking of her when I heard you talking about your father that way, with such adoration... She was the only family I knew. I wasn't exaggerating when I told you that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

The detective felt the sting of her own tears threatening to fall. The sight of Bo's glistening, soulful eyes was breaking Lauren's heart. Acting on impulse, she flipped her hand over and held the brunette's hand gently, giving it an encouraging squeeze. The shy smile that graced Bo's lips as she stared at their joined hands was enough to stop Lauren's breathing for a second.

"I've been thinking a lot about my Nanna lately..." Bo admitted softly, her voice just above a whisper. "I know it may sound crazy, but there were times that I could swear that she was there with me. I can't really explain..." She hesitated to continue, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks while she turned her head away.

"It's not crazy..." Lauren trailed off on purpose, her tone filled with kindness. As soon as Bo's gaze met hers again, she proceeded speaking, "I do believe that a love like this, so strong and pure like the one you shared with your grandmother, never really disappears, not even after death. I certainly can't explain all the mysteries of this world, but I do know that our memories, especially those that we really hold dear, will always keep our beloved ones close to us. She'll always be an important part of your life, Bo and there's nothing wrong or crazy about that," the detective smiled warmly.

Bo stayed quiet for a long moment as her attention stayed solely focused on Lauren and the intensity in her dark brown eyes was almost too much for the blonde to endure. "Thank you, Lauren... Your words mean a lot to me," she said weakly before carefully, almost reluctantly, retrieving her hand from the blonde's grasp. "I was very fortunate to have my Nanna there with me. She was the only relative I had left after my parents' death. Well, the only one left that actually cared about me," Bo confessed bitterly.

Lauren instantly missed the contact with Bo's hand, but shook it off fast. She then furrowed her brow in confusion, "I don't understand... What about Trick?" She asked cautiously as her gaze diverted to the overcrowded bar counter. "Anyone can see that he loves you very much."

The brunette's eyes traveled to her grandfather immediately, "And I love him," Bo smiled with undeniable fondness, "But unfortunately, Trick wasn't there when I needed him the most. Not because he didn't want to, but simply because he couldn't. Until the day I stepped inside the Dal Riata for the very first time, eleven years ago, he had no idea that I even existed."

Lauren couldn't help but arch her eyebrows at Bo's revelation, her investigative nature urging her to ask the questions that were already on the tip of her tongue.

Bo remained silent for several seconds, her eyes narrowing in deep thought as they fell on the almost empty glass tankard in front of her. "Do you remember my grandmother Isabeau? What I told you about her, I mean?" She asked softly.

"Yes, of course," Lauren replied without hesitation. "She died before you were born and apparently was a remarkable woman, idolized by the residents of your hometown."

Bo gazed at Lauren with the most adorable smile the blonde had ever seen, "You were really listening..."

Lauren's heart swelled when she found nothing but honest gratitude shining in the brunette's dark brown eyes. "Of course I was listening, Bo. I always do," she said with a low voice, her head dropping momentarily.

 _I remember everything you've ever told me..._

Bo nodded to herself while her eyes batted away timidly and a small smile teased the line of her lips. She drank the last gulp of her beer and then looked at Lauren, her smile turning into a grin, "If you're willing to listen to this story, I highly suggest that we order another round."

The detective followed suit and finished her beverage with a long swig. "Okay," Lauren just couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Five minutes later and Sam was leaving their booth after serving another round of the Dal's famous ale. Lauren glanced at the packed old pub and held her new pint of beer with both hands, smirking in amusement as she turned her attention back to the brunette, "That was fast... Is it just me or does Bo's booth also have top priority over these mere mortals when getting a refill?" She questioned good-naturedly before taking a sip.

Bo flashed a bright smile at the blonde, "Well, what can I say? Being the only granddaughter of the owner does have its perks..." She answered in an alluring, playful tone.

"I'm sure it does," Lauren smiled back.

Bo remained silent for a few seconds, her eyes narrowing in deep thought as they fell on the table. As she lifted her gaze to meet Lauren's, the words came out of her mouth smoothly, "Many years ago, back in Grimley, Trick and my grandmother Isabeau were very much in love with each other. They knew their romantic involvement would never be accepted by Isabeau's father, Lucius De Sauveterre, AKA the evil incarnate, so they kept it a secret at all cost."

Lauren rested her chin against the palm of her hand while the brunette's sweet, yet strong voice enraptured her completely. Memories of their first conversation inevitably popped up inside her head and Lauren made a quick mental note to politely remember the captain of the Dawning, sometime later, that she still had another story to conclude.

Bo's smile broadened for a moment, reflecting the thrill she was feeling by the attentive way the detective was looking at her. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Sadly, their greatest ally was the improbability of their relationship. To the eyes of the noble citizens of Grimley, Isabeau De Sauveterre was a princess, so dazzling and beautiful that the mere possibility of someone like her, having feelings for someone like Trick, was unthinkable," Bo's tone was filled with disgust. She paused and took a much needed gulp of her beer, the tip of her tongue licking her lips as she relished the distinctive flavors that only the Dal's ale could offer. Thankfully for Lauren, the brunette didn't seem to notice the way the detective was staring at her mouth.

"When Isabeau discovered that Lucius was arranging her marriage to the oldest son of the Thompsons, one of the richest family of farmers in that region, she finally gathered the courage to run away with Trick. Unfortunately, my great-grandfather was a powerful man in Grimley, respected and most prominantly feared amongst the township. He had eyes everywhere," Bo sighed heavily as she leaned back fully against the backrest. "Somebody must have heard something. Until this day Trick has no idea how it happened or who did it, but when the night of their planned escape came, Lucius was prepared. He intercepted Isabeau halfway and made himself clear. If she didn't end things with Trick once and for all, he would not only kill him, but his parents as well. Lucius swore that he would eradicate the McCorrigans from the face of the earth and my grandmother knew he was a man of his word," the brunette's jaw clenched as she recounted her grandfather's story.

Lauren's eyes grew slightly wider at the impact that Bo's words caused on her, but she didn't dare say anything.

"Isabeau arrived at their meeting point with a shattered heart, knowing that it would only get worse once she'd done what she needed to. Isabeau needed to break him, to hurt Trick so badly that he would hate her and walk away without looking back. And so she did," Bo affirmed in a soft and emotive tone before taking another gulp of her ale. "Less than a week later, the McCorrigans were moving to the city and leaving Grimley for good. Isabeau accepted Joe Thompson's proposal and managed to convince him to anticipate the ceremony. Oddly enough, all she wanted at that time was to stay away from her father, she really didn't know that she was already pregnant. So, nine months later, my mother Aife was born and for the first time since her separation from Trick, Isabeau was happy again," Bo smiled tenderly. "The years passed by, she gave birth to my aunt Mary and slowly moved on with her life. No one ever suspected her history with Trick."

Bo's gaze traveled to her grandfather, who was now polishing a glass while he chatted with a customer, "When my mom had just gotten engaged with my dad, Jack Dennis, Isabeau got very sick. Knowing that she didn't have much time left, my grandmother decided to confide her story to her best friend, Maggie Flynn. She also gave her a letter addressed to Trick, something that she had written a long time ago," Bo focused on Lauren again, "I think she never really meant to send it, you know? Even if she knew where to find him... I guess the letter was more of a way Isabeau found to alleviate the enormous guilt she felt," Bo said knowingly, her expression unreadable. Lauren watched her intently, but chose to remain listening in silence.

"Anyway," Bo cleared her throat, "When I turned eighteen and there was nothing left for me in Grimley, Maggie Flynn came to me. She told me that Rick from the clothing store had accidently met an old friend in the city and that that was the sign she had been waiting for, for such a long time. After telling me everything she knew about Trick and Isabeau's story, Maggie gave me the letter and the address of the Dal Riata. She encouraged me to go and find my grandfather and that was exactly what I did. The rest, like people say, is history," she added while reaching for her glass tankard and drinking from it eagerly.

Lauren gazed at Bo in awe, her mind still processing everything she had just heard. "Wow, that's... That's an incredible story, Bo. We usually think that something like this is only reserved for romance novels, that it can't happen in real life, but..."

"I know, right?" Bo smiled. "Trick gave me his permission to write about it if that was something I ever wanted to do."

"Oh, that would be amazing," Lauren replied with excitement, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a bright smile.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not really sure if I'd be able to do them justice," the brunette chuckled timidly as her eyes avoided Lauren's.

"I have no doubt that you'd do a wonderful job, Bo. Don't be so hard on yourself, it never helps, believe me..." Lauren stated softly. "Thank you for telling me this, for sharing this beautiful story with me..." She said truthfully, her gaze locking onto Bo's once more. The detective then looked at bar counter, searching for one of the leading characters of the fascinating tale she had the privilege to hear. "I've liked Trick right from the start. There's so much about him that reminds me of my dad... I'm quite certain that they'd be great friends if they got the chance to know one another," Lauren smiled gently.

"You should definitely bring him by someday. Trick may know a lot of people, but I can tell that he's lonely. A real friend would do him good," Bo stared at the blonde with a smile of her own.

"I will. I Promise," Lauren nodded as her smile spread wider.

As they started to lose themselves into one another's eyes all over again, Lauren felt her phone vibrating, "Uh, excuse me," she said quietly as she withdrew the device from the pocket of her jeans. "It's a message from Michael," the detective said while a grin spread across her lips. "Apparently he has a girlfriend now... Here, he sent me a picture," she handed her phone to Bo.

The brunette smiled brightly as she gazed at the selfie of a very redheaded young man kissing a blonde girl on the cheek. They both looked ridiculously happy. "That's so cute! And you're Ed Sheeran's sister! How come you've never mentioned that, Detective Lewis?" Bo asked good naturedly as she gave back the phone.

Lauren chuckled at the remark, "Yeah... Mike is a carbon copy of my mom. He looks older with the beard," she mused while glancing adoringly at the screen one last time.

"And you must be just like your father, I bet," Bo commented.

"Yeah," Lauren dropped her head, "You could say that," she replied with a nearly uncomfortable smile, not making eye contact with Bo.

"So, hm..." Bo began saying, her tone a little unsure, "What do you say, are you up for another round?" She smiled hopeful.

"I'd love to, but I better not. I had no idea it was so late and I'm a little tired," Lauren answered apologetically.

"Oh. Sure, I... Yeah, I understand," Bo stumbled a bit through her reply.

Lauren smirked warmly at the brunette. "Thanks for keeping me company, Bo."

A genuine smile lit up Bo's face, "You don't need to thank me Lauren. I had a great time, believe me."

Lauren nodded sheepishly, "Okay, so... See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, definitely," Bo replied immediately, her eyes glued to the detective. "Lauren, wait," she called as the blonde was about to rise from her seat. "I, uh... I was just wondering..." Bo pulled her phone out of the pocket of her dark jeans, "Well, I don't have your number and I think I should, just in case... You know... For tomorrow, I mean...In case something comes up..."

Lauren said nothing at first, a smirk of amusement slowly quirking up the corners of her lips as her eyes shifted from Bo's dark chocolate orbs to the device in her hand. She took the offered phone and expertly typed on its screen before handing it back moments later. "Good night, Bo," Lauren said while she slipped out of the booth.

"Good night, Lauren," Bo's smile sparkled with delight and the detective reciprocated it effortlessly before she turned around and walked away.

As Lauren approached the bar counter, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when she didn't find Trick there. She moved closer to the spot where the other bartender was pouring drinks to an animated group of patrons, "Hey Crystal."

"Hey, Lauren," Crystal replied with a tired smile. "You're leaving," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am. It's getting late and I had a really long day..." Lauren smiled softly. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Sure, no problem," Crystal said without looking in the detective's direction, moving back and forth while she prepared another cocktail. "I'm glad your team won the game."

"Yeah, me too," Lauren chuckled as her eyes followed the bartender's skillful hands working without a pause. "So, hm... I'll see you tomorrow."

Crystal flashed an enticing grin at the other blonde, "You bet you will. Good night, Detective."

"Good night, Crystal," Lauren smiled back and graciously headed for the entrance of the old pub.

Lauren had barely stepped outside the Dal when she felt her phone vibrating again. It was another message, this time from an unknown number. She opened it.

 **I thought you should have my number too. You know, just in case. ;) See you tomorrow. Good night, Lauren. xo Bo**

The detective bit her bottom lip, trying in vain to contain the smile that broke onto her face.

Saturday night couldn't come fast enough.

-X-

 **Track list:**

\- "You & I" - Crystal Fighters

 **Author's Note:** hey there! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the (very) long delay regarding this update. I still consider myself a fan and a reader of fanfiction above anything else, so yes, I do know how frustrating the wait can be, believe me. Unfortunately, real life can be very demanding at times and as I mentioned before, writing is still a challenge to me. Every new chapter brings a new lesson and I'm thoroughly enjoying the process, even if I feel like banging my head against the wall from time to time.

I want to thank you all for the incredible response my little story has been receiving. Every follow, favorite and review means the world to me. A special shout out to the readers that have been posting their observations since the very first chapter. You know who you are and you guys rock! And FrenChi, your comment made me grin like an idiot. Thank you! :)

Last but not least, a special thanks to PK, for being awesome and for revising my work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. All dialogues extracted from the show belong to their rightful owners. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 8**

Her long, toned legs moved with steady speed and undeniable grace as one foot after the other stomped the concrete pathway of the majestic park. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and an easy smile made its way across her lips at the delicious sensation of the early morning breeze caressing her already heated skin.

There were not many things in this world that could give Lauren Lewis more pleasure than running outdoors. She had started at school, with no expectations whatsoever and oh boy, she had been fast, breaking a National Junior Olympics' record and winning two golden medals at the age of sixteen. As the years had passed by and the will to compete had died down, running had become more than just a way to keep her body in shape; it had become Lauren's own source of therapy, a moment of clarity and quietness amongst the chaos provided by years dealing with the darkest side of mankind.

Lauren had been craving for such a moment the entire week. To say that the last seven days had been difficult for her was an understatement. On the past Tuesday, she had experienced the worst day of her life as a cop so far, having to watch a psychopath point a gun at the head of his own four-year-old daughter while he bargained his escape with Dyson and herself. The little girl had been so frightened that her small, fragile body couldn't stop shaking and every desperate sob that had escaped her had been a brutal test for the detective's nerves.

Lauren's knuckles turned white as the disturbing images of that fateful day took hold of her mind. She pushed her body to go faster, her strong arms propelling her even further as she felt her lungs starting to burn. Lauren's reason kept telling her that she had done everything she could. She had remained calm and collected during the whole exchange, negotiating not only with the monster standing in front of her, but with her partner as well, since Dyson had been ready to lunge at the man the second they had entered the house and had found father and daughter hidden in that filthy basement. For a moment there, Lauren had really thought that they would succeed. She could swear that she had seen that monster's grip on the little girl's neck loosen and his finger slowly moving away from the trigger. Lauren had held the child's gaze and had smiled at her. But then, there had been the sound of the gunshot. And the blood, so much blood. In the blink of an eye, Lauren had bent quickly to retrieve her gun from the floor and had shot the son of a bitch four times in the chest. She had cried with the little girl's body in her arms until the backup team had arrived and, much later in that day, Lauren had allowed herself to cry again, but this time, in the safety of her father's embrace.

The detective's heart banged against her ribcage and she could feel her body reaching its limit as a needle-like sharp pain pierced her legs. Lauren finally slowed down, leaving the concrete pathway and jogging in the direction of one of the many trees that surrounded the park. She collapsed down onto the grass unceremoniously, legs stretched out in front of her while she leaned back against the large tree trunk. She closed her eyes and took several deep gulps of air, trying to catch her breath. Lauren had to admit that she was a little surprised with her performance. She had no idea where that boost of energy had come from, since she had been feeling severely drained in the last few days, both physically and mentally, but she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

Soon enough, a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth and the detective chuckled at her own stubborness. Of course Lauren knew the reason why she had woken up on that Saturday morning feeling more energized and rested than she had been in months.

 _Bo._

She didn't even bother trying to refrain the broad smile that covered her face when thoughts of the gorgeous brunette instantly took control of her senses. And to think that only a week ago, Lauren Lewis had been adamant in her decision to forget that she had ever met the Captain of the Dawning Cafe.

When Lauren had said yes to Crystal's invitation that Friday morning, she had been fairly certain that the chances of her meeting Bo Dennis at the Dal Riata were remote at best. Yes, of course she had been aware of the fact that the place was owned by the brunette's grandfather, Trick McCorrigan, but judging by the snippets of information she had gotten from Dyson three nights prior, Lauren had believed that she had nothing to fear. Apparently, Bo hadn't been visiting the Dal as much as she used to since she had started dating Rainer, and the detective had naturally assumed that the couple would prefer somewhere chic or even more romantic than Trick's old pub to spend their Friday night together.

Thinking back, nothing could have ever prepared Lauren for the emotional roller coaster that she would experience at the wedding at Chateau Santiago seven days ago. Lauren had never considered herself the kind of person that would believe in fate or destiny, but when she had seen Bo walking down the aisle arm in arm with Kenzi, she had honestly considered that life was somehow sending her a sign and that maybe, just maybe, the time to open up her heart again had come at last.

Oh boy. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Lauren had been ready to leave everything behind and move on with her life the second Dyson had walked away to properly introduce himself to the mysterious redhead at the party. It would have been a good plan if she hadn't relented to the irresistible pull she had felt to see the orchidarium up-close. The second Lauren had stared into the brunette's dark, soulful eyes, shining so genuinely with concern for her, all the resolve she had just made evaporated in a heartbeat and the detective soon found herself falling for Bo's charm all over again.

Then, that _thing_ had happened on the dance floor.

At that point, Lauren couldn't deny that there was a connection between them. She had sensed the electricity hanging in the air right from the start and their conversation at the orchidarium had only proved that the strong affinity she had felt with Bo was real. However, when their eyes had met in that instant on the dance floor, Lauren could have sworn that she had seen something more swirling in those mesmerizing dark chocolate orbs staring straight into her soul.

For a little over three minutes, everything but Frankie Valli's voice had quieted down around them and Lauren hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Bo Dennis. Unfortunately, as it had been sadly expected, the spell had been broken when the song had been close to its end and reality had come storming towards Lauren like a juggernaut. Seeing Bo being kissed so eloquently by Rainer right after the intense moment they had shared had impacted the detective more than she could have ever anticipated. Guided solely by emotions that had threatened to overwhelm her, Lauren had done the only thing she had thought possible in that situation. She had run away.

With a tipsy Crystal following close behind, Lauren had strode off of the dance floor as fast as she could. Thankfully for her, Dyson had been far too entertained with his new companion and way beyond tipsy to question her decision to leave the party earlier. In the end, it had been David Santiago who had protested the most and when he had insisted to lend his driver to take them wherever they wanted to go, Lauren had offered no resistence. In a matter of minutes, Crystal had fallen asleep in the backseat, her head resting against Lauren's shoulder, while the detective had spent most of their ride looking out the window, lost in a myriad of churning thoughts and conflicted feelings.

As the days had passed by, she had succeeded in avoiding The Dawning Cafe and shaking off the will to see Bo again. Tuesday had come and gone, leaving Lauren to deal with the aftermath of its tragic events and that had certainly kept her occupied. However, every now and then, Bo would stake her claim on the detective's mind without notice and Lauren would inevitably wonder if pushing the brunette away was really the only choice she had.

Rising from the grass on wobbly legs, Lauren carefully arched her back and stretched herself, taking a long, deep breath. After last night, she had finally realized that she didn't want to miss the chance to have Bo in her life anymore. The time they had spent together at the Dal had been amazing and she felt ready to explore their connection further.

 _As a friend, of course._

Lauren was aware that maybe she had developed some sort of crush on Bo, but honestly, who wouldn't? The woman was smart, funny and most definitely beautiful. Besides, that wasn't the first time Lauren had felt attracted to a straight girl and had lived to tell the tale. As she had hoped for back then, the attraction had naturally subsided with time, turning into a lifelong friendship. Much so that Lauren had been living with the said friend - and ex-crush - for nearly a year now.

After taking several large gulps of water at the nearest drinking fountain, Lauren headed towards one of the park's many access gates. It didn't take her more than five minutes to leave the large green area and arrive at the busy avenue she lived in.

Lauren had barely stepped onto the sidewalk when something caught her attention and made her stop dead in her tracks. Her brow furrowed immediately as she moved curiosly in the direction of the man standing in front of her building, his eyes strangely fixed on the upper apartments.

"Thornwood?" Lauren called in a tentative tone.

Dyson's gaze shifted instantly, a faltering smile appearing on his face, "Hey, Lewis. Good morning. Went on a run, huh?" He asked casually, noticing the blonde's blue running jacket and black sports leggins.

"Yeah, I did..." Lauren observed her partner for a moment. He looked tired and dishevelled, like someone who had just left their bed, "Is everything all right?"

"Now that's a tricky question... Isn't it?" Dyson smirked dryly as his eyes drifted away. "I had just left Julia's place when it dawned on me that you also lived around here, so I..." He trailed off and snorted out an embarrassed chuckle, "I don't know, I'm sorry, Lewis. I guess I'm not thinking straight..." Dyson sighed heavily, rubbing both hands on his face.

"Hey," Lauren touched his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It's okay, Thornwood, really." She smiled at him, "Why don't you come upstairs and join me for breakfast?"

Dyson hesitated for a second. "You sure? I don't want to intrude or anything," he asked sheepishly while scratching his beard.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the man's shy behavior, "Yes, Thornwood, I'm sure. Come on," she answered with a smirk before walking towards the entrance of the grandiose building.

As soon as Lauren unlocked the door and they entered the apartment's living room, a whistle escaped Dyson's lips. He glanced around, visibly impressed by the rich decoration and the floor-to-ceiling windows that offered a panoramic view of the park. "Nice place, Lewis."

"Yeah, I know... I'm a very lucky roommate," Lauren replied with a small smile as she removed her running jacket, revealing a light grey tank top underneath. "Over here," she motioned with her head.

They moved through the dining room into the adjoining kitchen and Lauren went straight to the sink to wash her hands. Dyson's gaze wandered around for a while until it settled on his partner again, "Is there anything I can help you with? Although I must warn you... I couldn't fry an egg to save my life."

Lauren looked at him and smiled, "It's all good. I think I can handle it myself," she said while opening the fridge. "Why don't you take a seat, Thornwood? Take a load off," Lauren suggested over her shoulder as she started picking up the different items she would use for their breakfast.

Dyson sat on a stool at the kitchen island, watching Lauren walk back to the sink and prepare the coffee to brew in the coffee maker. "So..." His deep voice echoed through the kitchen, "How did the therapy session go?"

Lauren had her back turned to Dyson and she couldn't help stiffening a little at the unexpected question. "It was good," she answered while opening a cupboard and pulling out a steel mixing bowl. "Doctor Everett is great, I liked her."

"Good. I'm glad," Dyson smiled gently. "How many more sessions will you have to attend?"

"At least four," Lauren said without hesitation, her tone even while she began cracking some eggs into the bowl. Her eyes caught Dyson nodding in acknowledgement and she could feel that he was curbing himself from asking more questions about the subject. Lauren then turned around and opened a drawer under the sink. "And how's Julia doing?"

Dyson's gaze fell on his folded hands resting on the countertop. "Aside from the fact that she's pissed at me, I think she's fine," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Why is she pissed at you? You guys seemed to be getting along so well," Lauren commented with a frown as she started blending the eggs with a whisk.

"I woke up this morning with her staring at me. It was the weirdest thing..." A weary sigh left Dyson's mouth. "Then she told me that her parents were returning from their second honeymoon today and that she wanted me to join her at the family dinner she's organizing for tomorrow. She said she wanted more from me, that the whole casual sex thing wasn't working for her anymore," Dyson breathed out hard, his fingers running through his hair.

"And what did you say?" Lauren stopped mixing the eggs and her gut instantly warned her that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

Dyson's eyes locked on Lauren's, "I told her the truth. That I couldn't give her what she wanted cos I was in love with somebody else," he replied with utmost seriousness.

"You mean you're in love with Bo," Lauren affirmed as she held her chin a bit higher, her voice mildly irritated.

Dyson averted her gaze and stayed silent, his brow furrowing deeply. Lauren swallowed the snarky remark that had been on the tip of her tongue and resumed to blending the eggs for her omelette, adding a pinch of salt and black pepper. She then chopped two medium plum tomatoes and a chunk of feta cheese that sat on her wooden chopping board with surprising precision. While the incomparable aroma of freshly brewed coffee began to fill the air, Lauren walked back to the large cupboard on her right and withdrew two frying pans.

"Have I told you that I asked her to marry me?"

Lauren halted all her movements when his voice cut off the quietness in the room like a sharp knife. She looked at him intently, a part of her dreading to listen to the whole story as the mere thought of Bo being married to Dyson made her stomach turn.

"We'd gotten back together after our longest break and I was so... Determined to make things work," he smiled bitterly. "I did everything I possibly could to be whoever she wanted me to be, whatever she needed. Kenzi used to joke about it all the time, saying that she couldn't recognize me anymore, that I had become a new man," Dyson's tone was dripping with sarcasm while his blue eyes reflected nothing but sadness. "Things were going really well between us and I thought that she was happy, I really did. I'd always known what I wanted and I felt ready, so I bought the ring. Kenz helped me with the perfect set-up, so I took her out and we had dinner at this not too fancy, romantic restaurant downtown and I did it. I dropped on to one knee in front of her, with the band I had hired for the occasion and everybody else in the restaurant watching us... And she said no. Needless to say that I've never gone back to that place again," Dyson chuckled. "After my monumental fiasco, she broke up with me and three months later, she showed up at the Dal with that asshole, Rainer!" He said distastefully.

Lauren studied her partner while her mind processed what he had just told her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Dyson had no idea how much Lauren could relate to his broken heart. Without saying a word, she went to the upper cabinet on her left and retrieved three mugs from it. She then removed the coffee pot from the machine and poured the steaming dark liquid into two of them. "Sugar and cream?"

"Yes, please," Dyson offered a tight-lipped smile, looking more tired than ever. "Thanks," he said almost timidly as Lauren placed the mug in front of him. Dyson grabbed his cup and hummed in approval while inhaling the coffee's unique aroma and carefully taking his first sip. "Now that's what I call great coffee," He flashed a grin of contentment.

Lauren smiled back, taking a sip from her mug as she gazed at Dyson pensively. "Thornwood..." She put the large cup down on the worktop next to the sink, "I know it's not easy, believe me, I know," Lauren closed her eyes for a second longer, "But you have to let go..." She reasoned with tenderness. "Bo has a boyfriend and you deserve a new chance to be happy, to find someone who can return your feelings completely."

"And you think that I don't know that, that I haven't tried to forget Bo a thousand times and move on with my life?!" He practically growled, startling Lauren a little. Dyson shut his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Lauren gave her partner a curt nod and remained quiet, placing one of the frying pans on the stove over medium heat.

Several seconds later, Dyson spoke again, "I guess we never really know a person, right? We think we do, but in the end, we're just fooling ourselves..." He smirked and shook his head.

Lauren cast a glance in his direction and started frying slices of bacon on the hot pan, the fat sizzling and filling the kitchen with its delicious, appetizing smell.

"Bo can have anyone she wants... Why would she want to marry someone like me? A flat broke cop that lives in an abandoned gym," Dyson chuckled ironically. "But the other guy... Well, he certainly must fit in with her personal standards," he spat the words before sipping his coffee once more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lauren turned to him with a frown, her patience wearing thin at her partner's insinuation.

"Come on, Lewis, don't tell me that you've never heard of the Wallace Corporation? Bo is dating the only heir of a fucking empire!" Dyson sneered, his upper body bending slightly forward, "That asshole may want to play with his guitar now, but soon enough, when duty calls, he'll take his rightful place on the throne and Bo - "

"Oh, right," Lauren interrupted Dyson, staring at him incredulously. "So you're saying that the only reason why Bo is with Rainer and not with you is because she's interested in his money?" When Dyson simply looked away and didn't deny his implications, Lauren couldn't hold back the short laugh that escaped her mouth, "Are you serious? Okay, so, following your line of thought, I can only assume that you're friends with Hale because he's rich, right?"

 _Calm down, Lauren, what the fuck?!_

"And what about Kenzi? Did she just marry Hale to become Mrs Santiago? The wife of a future billionaire?" Lauren asked with derision.

 _Just stop it, this is none of your business!_ Her inner self commanded.

"It's not the same, Lewis, you're missing the point here," Dyson clenched his jaw.

 _He shouldn't have talked about Bo that way!_ Was her snip response.

"Am I? And which point am I missing exactly? The logical one or the point based on your bruised ego?" Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows in defiance, her voice deliberately calm.

 _Shit..._

Dyson's eyes opened wide in surprise and his nostrils flared with indignation. "You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about, Lewis. Bo and I have a history together and you don't know her or me, for that matter! We've been partners for what, a month, now?!" He said harshly.

Lauren glared at Dyson. "You're right, Thornwood. We've practically just met and I don't know the ins and outs of your relationship with Bo. But I know certain facts. Someone who cares so much about money and social status would have never willingly left a job in the most prestigious magazine in the country to work at a coffee shop! And for your information, Bo is my friend too and I won't just stand here and keep my mouth shut while you say these things about her," Lauren stated firmly.

The two detectives kept their gazes locked on one another for a long drawn out moment. Dyson's features were hardened as expected, but it was his almost unreadable expression that made Lauren wonder if she had indeed crossed a line with her partner.

"Holy smokes, something is burning in here."

"Shit!" Lauren ran to the stove at the sound of the newcomer's voice and quickly removed the frying pan from it.

Leaning against the doorframe, a beautiful woman sported an amused grin as she watched Lauren throwing the ruined bacon into the trash can. Her hair was blonde with a fringe and the long, white satin robe she was dressed in covered her lean body with delicate precision. "Wow, the great Lauren Lewis messing up... I need to record this for posterity," she spoke with her charming British accent.

"Ha, very funny... Hilarious, smart ass," Lauren replied ironically, rolling her eyes as she dropped the dirty pan into the sink.

The woman entered the kitchen and approached Lauren with a shining smile, "Good morning, Laur," she kissed the detective's cheek.

Lauren shook her head and smiled back affectionately, "Good morning, Lady Ci." As her gaze shifted for a second, Lauren couldn't help but notice the intense way her partner was looking at her friend. "Thornwood," she called a bit louder, getting his attention, "This is my best friend and owner of this fancy place, Ciara Elsworth," Lauren glanced at the other woman, "Ci, this is my new partner, Detective Dyson Thornwood."

Ciara studied Dyson for a moment and the corners of her mouth tugged into a smirk. "Hello, Detective."

"Miss Elsworth," Dyson bowed his head like a gentleman and his own smirk made an appearance as his eyes eagerly followed Ciara walking towards the coffee maker.

"Just Ciara is fine," she chuckled while filling up the last empty mug on the counter. "I'm not a police officer like you two, so no need for formalities here," Ciara added before taking her first sip. She changed her focus to Lauren, smiling broadly as she observed her friend pour the mixed eggs into the clean frying pan, "Now..." Ciara began saying, "Tell me everything about that date of yours, Laur!"

Lauren's body tensed up at her friend's words and she immediately shot a warning glare at Ciara.

"What?" The other blonde feigned innocence, her smile still firmly in place, "Oh come on, isn't the girl from your date a mutual friend of you both?" Ciara then turned to Dyson, her green eyes narrowed in thought in the most adorable manner, "What was her name again?"

"Uh - Crystal," he answered while trying to stifle a laugh.

"That's it. Crystal," Ciara grinned triumphantly as she moved to take a seat next to Dyson. "Come on now, Lauren, spit it out!"

Lauren groaned in embarrassment as she flipped the large omelette inside the shallow pan. She approached the kitchen counter and instantly rolled her eyes at Ciara's excitement. "It wasn't a date," Lauren muttered as she gathered the small pieces of tomato and feta cheese on a plate," Crystal invited me to watch the Raptors game at the Dal, nothing more."

"And it was one hell of a game..." Dyson smiled as he brought his mug to his lips.

"Tell me about it!" Lauren beamed with enthusiasm, relief washing over her as she realized Dyson wasn't that angry anymore.

"So that's it? You spent the whole night at this Dal pub watching a basketball game on TV?" Ciara arched her eyebrows with a knowing smirk.

Lauren flashed an annoyed look at the other woman, "I didn't say that," she replied before covering the omelette with the cheese and tomatoes. "Anyway, Crystal had a very busy night, the Dal was pretty crowded and we barely had time to talk," Lauren explained as she opened the cabinet and retrieved three plates. "But then..." She trailed off for a second, "Bo was there and, well, she kept me company for the rest of the night," Lauren tried to sound casual, holding back the smile that was desperately trying to make its way across her face.

"Bo was at the Dal last night?" Dyson questioned after a heartbeat.

"That's what I said," Lauren replied without looking at her partner, focusing on the task of dishing up the omelette.

"Who's Bo?" Ciara's gaze traveled from Lauren to Dyson.

"Bo is... She's a friend," he answered with a sad, tight smile.

"She? Oh, I could have sworn that you were talking about a man," Ciara commented with amusement. "Interesting name for a girl."

"I told her the same thing," Lauren confessed spontaneously as memories from the time she had shared with Bo at the orchidarium flooded her mind.

"It's short for Ysabeau," Dyson clarified, his features softening instantly. "She was named after her grandmother, but she's always prefered to be called Bo," his tone was tinged with adoration.

Lauren's eyes darted in Dyson's direction and all of sudden she started feeling like her insides were burning up.

 _Who gave you permission to talk about Bo like that?_

 _Do you really think you know her better than me?_

 _It should have been me telling my best friend about Bo's full name..._

 _She's not yours anymore!_

 _Oh God._

 _What's this...?_

 _Am I... Jealous? Of their history together?_

"Lauren, hey!"

Blinking rapidly, Lauren focused on Ciara again, "What? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I'm famished and that I'd love to have this plate you're holding just out of reach," Ciara extended her hand while she watched her friend intently.

"Oh," Lauren blushed hard as her eyes fell on the slice of omelette she had already dished up. "Sorry," she handed the plate quickly, serving another slice out to Dyson and then, to herself.

"Hmm... God almighty, this is absolutely scrummy, Laur!" Ciara praised after chewing her first bite.

"It's really good, Lewis," Dyson followed suit, almost spitting some of his food out while he tried to speak with his mouth full. "Sorry," he swallowed hard, eliciting a hearty laugh from Ciara.

After Dyson's little lapse of etiquette, he and Ciara engaged in an easy conversation, leaving Lauren alone with her thoughts. The detective simply couldn't shake off the irrational surge of jealousy she had just felt.

 _Can I really be friends with Bo...?_

Ah... How Lauren wished she could know for sure.

\- X -

"Oh my shaking heart

You got me from the start

You got me good

Aim and take a shot

You got me til I drop

Like I knew you would"

Bo sang absentmindedly in front of the mirror, each word falling softly from her lips as she scanned herself from top to bottom. She had her hair loose and down over her shoulders and was wearing a black satin shirt with a dark red leather jacket, black tight pants and knee high boots.

After taking a deep breath, Bo finally allowed herself to break into a smile. She could feel that familiar flutter inside her chest and she knew that it was the anticipation of seeing Lauren again. With a final glimpse in the mirror, she gave herself an encouraging nod and closed the wardrobe door.

Then, her phone started to vibrate on the nightstand.

Bo picked it up and checked who was calling, hitting the answer button right away. "Crystal... Hi! What's up?" She said animatedly.

 **"Hey Bo..."** The voice wavered from the other side of the line, followed by a groan.

"Hey..." Bo frowned immediately. "Are you okay?"

 **"No, I'm not okay. I'm far from okay,"** Crystal whimpered. **"I'm gonna kill Mark, I swear..."**

"Mark? Oh, right, the new kitchen assistant... What the hell happened?"

 **"That fucking moron decided to cook an Irish meat pie for lunch, all by himself. He was so desperate to impress Trick and Mumphert that I kinda felt sorry for him..."** Crystal sighed heavily. **"I just can't believe I was stupid enough to try that shit,"** she groaned again. **"Nothing stays inside my stomach for more than two seconds now and the cramps are killing me... I must have lost my soul in that fucking toilet... And I think I have a fever."**

"God, Crystal... I'm so sorry," Bo said sincerely.

 **"Yeah, me too... I was dying to go to the Glass Factory with you guys..."** She refrained a sniffle.

"There'll be a next time, I promise," Bo assured her gently. "Are you alone? Do you have someone who can stay with you?"

 **"Yeah, my neighbor Annie is here. I'll be fine."**

"I'm relieved. And don't forget to drink as much water as you can, to prevent dehydration," Bo suggested.

Crystal chuckled a little, **"Lauren said the same thing."**

"Oh, right... That's good. So you, hm, called her already?" Bo rubbed her fingertips across her forehead.

 **"Yes, of course. She seemed so worried about me... It was cute."**

Bo had no doubt that Crystal was smiling in that moment. "I bet it was."

 **"Okay, I better try to get some rest now. Enjoy your evening, Bo,"** Crystal said in a flat tone.

"Thanks. Take care, Crystal."

Bo ended the call and quickly searched for Lauren's number on her contact list. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, her hands trembling slightly as she typed her message.

 **Hey Lauren, I just heard from Crystal. I'm relieved she has someone to take care of her for the night. Hopefully she'll feel better in the morning. Are you still going? I'll be standing in the front of the club, near the entrance, just like we had planned, okay? xo Bo**

\- X -

 _In the dark of the night_

 _Those small hours_

 _Uncertain and anxious_

 _I need to call you_

Bo checked on her phone for the thousandth time and there was still no response from Lauren. She had been standing near the entrance of the Glass Factory for at least half an hour and it was becoming ridiculously obvious that Lauren wasn't going to show up.

 _By my side_

 _By my side_

 _I wish you were_

 _I wish you were_

 _By my side_

"Hey Bo," the brawny security guard that looked like a lost cousin of the actor Vin Diesel called over his shoulder, "You just need to say the guy's name and I swear to you that I'm gonna kick his ass. No one makes my favorite girl wait like that," he winked with a kind smile.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks, Milo," Bo replied softly as her eyes drifted away and wandered around once more, "But it's not quite like that..." A sigh escaped her lips as she wished with all her might that she would spot Lauren amongst the dozens of strangers still trying to enter the club.

 _In the dark of night_

 _Those faces they haunt me_

 _I wish you were so close to me_

"Bo," Milo touched her shoulder gently, "Last call, sweetheart. The band is about to go on..."

"Okay," Bo gave him a subtle nod, her voice laced with disappointment. She dropped her head and walked towards the club's entry double doors.

 _Yes I wish you were_

 _By my side_

"Bo, wait!"

Bo stopped dead in her tracks, her head whipping back around while her heart threatened to burst inside her chest. Dark chocolate orbs darted through the crowd that still gathered around, searching frantically.

And then, Bo saw her and the smile that spread across the brunette's face could have lit up the whole Glass Factory alone.

 _Lauren._

-X-

 **Track list:**

\- "Impossible Tracks" - The Kills

\- "By My Side" - INXS

 **Author's Note:** hey you all, happy 2017! Thank you so very much for the incredible response my story has been receiving, I still can't believe that nearly 100 people are following it! It's insane! Thank you!

As usual, a special thanks to PK, for inspiring me every day and for so kindly revising my work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. All dialogues extracted from the show belong to their rightful owners. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Excuse me? Can you go faster, please?"

The cab driver cast a glance at Lauren through the rearview mirror, grumbling something before finally starting to speed up the car. "Thank you," her voice was barely above a whisper as she smiled lightly, leaning back into the seat. The detective's gaze turned immediately to the window, as if searching for some kind of solace in the blurred colors and shapes of the outside world. Lauren was well aware that she had behaved like a jerk when she hadn't answered Bo's message right away. Now, as her mind bounced back and forth between the most probable scenarios she might find once she got out of that damn taxi, Lauren had to admit that she was scared. What if her fears had finally pushed Bo away and damaged their friendship for good?

After the blood boiling surge of jealousy she had felt of the way Dyson had spoken about the brunette that morning, Lauren had spent the rest of the day questioning herself and her decision of being friends with Bo. She had truly considered to message the woman with a neat excuse and skip the concert, but had never found the courage to do so. Then, when Crystal had called her, she had been torn between the excitement and panic that the prospect of spending more time alone with Bo had instantly made her feel. However, as seconds had turned into minutes, the sense of guilt had become overwhelming and Lauren couldn't bare to think of the disappointment that would be reflected in Bo's eyes if she had indeed been standing outside the Glass Factory, all by herself.

The detective's fingers instinctively brushed against the right pocket of her blazer jacket and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Lauren had wanted to call Bo the moment she had gotten inside the cab, but in a hurry to get dressed and leave, she had somehow forgotten her cell phone and now, all she could do was wait.

Five minutes later, the large facade of the Glass Factory music club finally came into view. "We're here, miss," the cab driver announced while bringing the vehicle to a stop. Lauren paid him and quickly exited the taxi.

"Excuse me," the detective pushed her way through the crowd that was still gathered around the club's entrance. She craned her neck searching for Bo and the expectation made her heart hammer inside her chest. Then, Lauren spotted her talking to a security guard.

 _She's here... She waited for me._

"Bo!"

The brunette's head dropped in defeat as she began walking towards the entry double doors, apparently oblivious to Lauren's call.

"Excuse me!" The blonde forced herself through a group of people, ignoring the death stares they were giving her. "Bo, wait!"

When Bo halted her movements and turned around, Lauren felt like the world was going in slow motion. She watched with bated breath as Bo's dark brown orbs shone with anticipation while they darted frantically through the crowd, searching for her. The instant their gaze found one another and Lauren saw the brunette's face light up with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, all the detective's fears seemed to vanish into thin air. Approaching Bo with a smile of her own, Lauren simply couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"I can't believe you're here..." Bo said softly.

"I can't believe how good you look," Lauren replied on impulse and her hazel eyes grew wider in shock right after her ardent outburst, when she realized what she'd blurted, "I - I mean..."

"Thank you," Bo rushed ahead with a grin, interrupting the flushed blonde. Her eyes then traveled rapidly downwards at the cream blazer jacket, white flowy shirt and tight grey jeans that Lauren was wearing, "You don't look so bad yourself, Detective. Now, come on, I really don't wanna miss the opening song," Bo added before grabbing Lauren's hand and purposefully guiding them inside the club.

Lauren couldn't hold back the smile that made its way across her lips as she followed the brunette's lead and allowed her eyes to fall on their joined hands. She had no doubt that the act itself had meant nothing special to Bo. It had just been a spontaneous reaction, a mere attempt to speed things up since they were late and she knew the place well. Nevertheless, as much as Lauren believed in all that, she also couldn't ignore how right it felt to have Bo's hand in hers. Their fingers fit perfectly together, almost as if their prime purpose had always been of staying just like that, entwined forever. Oddly enough, the brunette's grip never faltered for even a second and she only let go of Lauren's hand when they reached their assigned seats on the upper floor.

As the detective's gaze scanned their surroundings, she soon noticed that the club's first floor looked quite different from the time she had been there with Ciara, three months ago. The number of tables scattered around the vast space had been increased substantially and the once small, nearly hidden stage positioned on the rightmost side had been relocated and enlarged, now occupying most of the dance floor area. The overall lighting was also dimmer than she remembered and the soft shade of blue in it added a little more mystery to the ambience, effectively fueling the audience's expectations regarding the concert.

The upper floor of the Glass Factory had two VIP areas. The first one, where Bo and Lauren were now sitting, was located on the upper floor balcany and provided an amazing bird's eye view of the stage. Outlined by elegant four seater booths, that first sector had its own bar, hostess and table service, offering privacy and comfort without depriving the customers of what was happening in the core of the club. The second VIP area was completely sheltered and private, but also provided a privileged view of the first floor. It enabled the guests to retreat from the action outside and host their own parties while enjoying the best drinks and food the establishment had to offer.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" The waitress approached their booth with a charming smile.

"Yes," Lauren answered first, eagerly welcoming the idea of having a drink after the stressful hours she had been through, "I'd like to have a glass of red wine, please."

Bo's eyes lingered on the detective for a moment and an amused smile came over her face, "Same for me, thank you," she spared a short glance at the waitress before given Lauren her full attention once more.

As soon as the woman left their booth, Lauren shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, "Bo, I... I'd like to apologize for being so embarrassingly late, I - "

"There's no need, Lauren, it's all right," Bo cut her off in a gentle tone.

"No it's not," the detective replied vehemently, her brow creasing while she looked into dark chocolate orbs, "I know I should have - " she stopped talking when the waitress returned carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and two stemless wine glasses. Lauren offered a tight smile after the woman served them the garnet red liquid and waited until she walked way. Exhaling deeply, the detective looked at Bo again, "I know I should have messaged you right away, but I had a... A private matter to deal with and I honestly had no idea if I'd be able to come. And I really wanted to," Lauren confessed almost shyly while she lowered her head.

"You did?" Bo asked softly as her lips spread into a bright smile.

"Yes, Bo. Very much," Lauren's smile was sincere and affectionate, but it faded quickly as she kept talking, "I was going to text you the second I got inside the cab to come here, I swear, but somehow I managed to forget my phone at home and..." She sighed hard, shutting her eyes briefly, "Leaving you waiting alone for so long was very rude and inconsiderate of me. I am so, so sorry, Bo," Lauren said solemnly while her gaze fell on the table between them and on her fidgety hands that were resting there.

Bo studied the blonde carefully at first, a soft smirk playing constantly on her pink lips. "Well, if this will make you feel better, apologies accepted, Detective," she smiled tenderly as Lauren's hazel eyes sparkled with relief. "I'm just, hm," Bo looked away, "I'm just glad that you came," she admitted sheepishly and the detective's heart immediately skipped a beat.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Thank you for waiting for me..." Lauren said in a soft tone.

A luminous grin spread across Bo's face, but before she could utter another word the lights dimmed even further, and the sounds of cheering and whistling echoed throughout the vast room. In a flash, light bathed the center of the club and the crowd clapped their hands in unison as the four members of the band stepped on the now fully iluminated stage. Bo shifted her body on the semicircular upholstered bench, sitting closer to Lauren. She moved her head next to the blonde's ear, "This is my favorite moment, when the band is ready to start," Bo raised her voice as her focus remained on the four young men grabbing the musical instruments and getting in their respective positions.

Lauren's throat got dry and she swallowed hard as a shock wave hit the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps all over her body. She instinctively curled up her toes inside her boots, trying her best to keep her breathing even when Bo's own warm breath caressed her ear again, "Can you feel the energy irradiating from the stage? It's exhilarating!" The brunette tipped her head back, searching for Lauren's eyes. The detective didn't disappoint, staring at Bo with a shining smile as she nodded affirmatively. "A friend once told me that he could tell just by the opening song if a concert would turn out to be a blast or an epic failure," Bo leaned closer again. "He said that the first song is like the band's statement, the moment when they lay bare their intentions and hope for the best. It's also the band's declaration of love to their crowd. If they feel that the audience fell for it, then we better fasten our seatbelts, cos the next couple of hours will be a hell of a joyride," she grinned excitedly, pulling back again as her gaze met the blonde's.

"Good evening, my lovely misfits," a skinny young man with a Beatles haircut spoke on the microphone. "We're The Keplers," he added in a earnest tone before starting playing his guitar in a bluesy way.

Lauren couldn't contain the appreciative smile that tugged at the corners of her lips when the steady beating of the drums set the song's real tempo, shaking the walls of the Glass Factory. And when the bass player and the second guitarrist joined in, the air suddenly became electric.

"Haven't seen the sun in weeks

My skin is getting pale

Haven't got a mind left to speak

And I'm skinny as a rail

Light bulbs are getting dim

My interests are starting to wane

I'm told it's everything a man could want

And I shouldn't complain

Conversations getting dull

There's a constant buzzing in my ears

Sense of humor's void and null

And I'm bored to tears

I'm bored to tears, yeah

I'm bored to tears, yeah"

A little more than three minutes later, the song ended just like it had started, the bluesy notes coming and going like a feverish dream. It didn't take more than a second for the audience to break into a standing ovation.

"Wow..." Lauren said in awe while she stood next to Bo, clapping her hands. "I think it's safe to say that the crowd took the bait, huh?"

"Yep. Wholeheartedly," The brunette grinned as they both sat down again.

"I remember you telling us that they were good, but that was incredible!" Lauren smiled broadly. "I bet that even Crystal would've liked it," she chuckled.

The smile on Bo's face faded away. "Yeah... I guess you're right," she replied awkwardly before falling silent for several seconds. "I'm really sorry that she couldn't join us here tonight. I'm sure you miss her..." Bo's voice was hesitant when she searched for Lauren's gaze, her dark brown eyes reflecting a sudden vulnerability that wasn't lost on the detective.

As Lauren opened her mouth to speak, the powerful bass riff of the next song cut her off completely and soon the vibrant sound was reverberating throughout the club.

"Hey!

Now that you have my attention,

What are you gonna do?

You might have good intentions

But they're not coming through

You're very pleased with yourself I see,

It's like a walk in the park

You aren't enlightened by anybody else, cause

You can see in the dark

Got a lock,

Got a key

Got some kind of vice-like grip on me

On a leash, by the reigns

Got a look that puts me in chains"

Lauren stole a glance at Bo out of the corner of her eye and noticed that a slight frown had developed on the brunette's forehead, as if she was pondering over something important. Bo reached eagerly for her wine glass and the blonde followed suit, both women taking a generous gulp of the garnet red liquid.

"Got a lock,

Got a key

Got some kind of vice-like grip on me

On a leash, by the reigns

Got a look that puts me in chains"

Then, out of the blue, a young couple from the booth on their right rose to their feet and began dancing in the most bizarre way Lauren had ever seen. Nothing made much sense in the uncoordinated manner they were moving their arms and legs, but it was obvious that they were fully enjoying themselves. Lauren then looked at Bo and instantly realized that the brunette was trying hard not to spit the wine out. When she finally managed to swallow the whole thing, Bo pursed her lips tightly while her eyes twinkled with mischief, traveling to the excited couple and back to the detective.

"Careful now, Captain," it was Lauren's turn to lean closer and speak next to Bo's ear, "Wine can be trickier to remove than a coffee stain," she smiled knowingly as the memory of their first encounter at the Dawning Cafe flashed through her mind. Bo chuckled at Lauren's remark and turned her head to gaze straight into bright honey brown eyes. They grinned like fools at one another, seemingly unaware of the sonorous round of applause that exploded inside the Glass Factory once more.

And so, after an electrifying beginning, the concert progressed amazingly well. Song after song, The Keplers continued captivating the crowd with their perfect mix of rock, blues and folk music, showing a maturity on stage that certainly didn't match with their young age or assumed inexperience.

When the concert reached the one hour mark and the band started playing the first cover song of the night, not a single guest remained on their seat. It was then that Lauren learned that Bo Dennis was a passionate fan of the Australian rock band AC/DC. The brunette grinned like a little kid in a candy store when the raw, sharp guitar riff cut through the club like an arrow, lip-syncing every word like a professional. "Come on now, Detective," Bo said playfully as she nudged Lauren with her shoulder, "No one stays still when an AC/DC song is playing!"

Oh, but Lauren did. For a long moment, the detective stood there without moving a muscle, just watching the way Bo's dark brown hair swirled around her while she gently shook her head from side to side. _My God, she's beautiful_ , Lauren mused as her eyes followed the motion of the brunette's arms and traveled down, absolutely entranced by the sway of her hips.

"Lauren!" Bo raised her voice as she turned to meet the blonde's stare with her mega-watt smile, "I'm sure you can do better than that," she lightly pushed Lauren's shoulder with her own again.

The detective rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling back. With her gaze locked on Bo's, Lauren gradually began moving her body to the music, drawing out a hearty laughter from the brunette when she unexpectedly headbanged to the beat. For the next fifteen minutes or so, they danced side by side, singing along with the band and laughing at their own silliness. Lauren couldn't remember the last time she had felt so carefree, so unguarded in someone else's presence.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight," the skinny vocalist said as he slipped the strap of his acoustic guitar over his shoulder and adjusted the mike. "You guys have been unbelievably awesome," he added with a smile and the standing crowd responded immediately, clapping and cheering with energy. "This is our last song, which is, by the way, the last track of our album," the young man paused briefly while he observed the hundreds of faces surrounding him, "Life is too short, you know? So, yeah... Let's make it count, people. This is 'We All Die Trying To Get It Right'."

As the lingering, dreamlike notes played by the second guitarrist started to slowly fill the large room, the lighting became increasingly prominent and tinged with red, orange and yellow. The corners of Lauren's mouth curved upwards while her eyes traveled around in silent wonderment. She turned her head to look at Bo and the brunette moved even closer, smiling warmly. The detective could feel their shoulders touching and her grip on the balcony's security grid tightened instantly.

"Think you're in control until you're not

And you're so in love until you're not

Find a place where we can be alone

Find a place where we can be ourselves

So aim high, and aim true

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

I'm falling

Like a feather falling past your cheek

Feel the breath of heaven on your face

We all die trying to get it right

We're all gonna die trying to get it right

So aim high, and aim true

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

I'm falling

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

I'm falling"

While the song seemed to reach its climax, a big disco ball descended from the club's ceiling and soon a myriad of light spots were spining around the walls of the Glass Factory. Lauren's heart thundered in her chest when the side of Bo's hand brushed against hers on the grid, and she immediately felt the irresistible pull to look into Bo's dark chocolate orbs. The second they met each other's gaze, Lauren's breath caught in her throat when she saw Bo's gorgeous eyes brimming with tears.

"Aim true

Won't you aim true

Aim true

Won't you aim true"

The resounding applause that echoed across the room made Bo look away from Lauren and blink back her tears rapidly. The brunette then joined the rapt audience, clapping her hands with vigor. "That song was a beautiful surprise, don't you think?" Bo's voice wavered a little as she glanced at the detective with a soft smile.

"Yes..." Lauren forced herself to shift her focus to the stage, "Yes, it was beautiful," she said while watching the four young musicians line up and bow together, thanking the crowd for their enthusiastic response.

When The Keplers left the stage and the loud cheering subsided, Bo spoke again, "Well, I don't know about you, Detective," she turned to look straight at Lauren, "But I'm starving and craving almost desperately for a cheeseburger. So, what do you think? Wanna get outta here?" Bo's dark brown orbs sparkled with hope.

Lauren fought the smile that threatened to claim her lips as she stared at the brunette, but before she could answer, her attention involuntarily diverted to a man approaching them from behind Bo's back.

"Bobo... You came," he made his presence known as he greeted them out loud.

"Siegfried... Hi," Bo replied while plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you'd show up without Kenzi, but now I see that you've found a new friend, hmm?" The man smirked as his gaze scrutinized Lauren from top to bottom.

"This is Detective Lauren Lewis, she's Dyson's new partner," Bo's tone had a faint trace of irritation when she glanced at Siegfried while introducing the blonde. "Lauren, this is Siegfried Andreas. He's the Chief Operating Officer of Hale's record label, Siren Records."

Siegfried squinted his eyes and his smirk grew wider, "I remember you from Hale's wedding, but we were not properly introduced, unfortunately. It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective," he took Lauren's hand in his and placed a kiss upon her knuckles.

"Likewise," Lauren offered a tight-lipped smile, calmly slipping her hand out of his grip. She also recalled seeing Siegfried at Hale and Kenzi's wedding party, after all, the man wasn't an easy type to forget. Just like before, he was all dressed in black like a gothic dandy, wearing a long, Victorian wool coat and enough eyeliner that would certainly make Robert Smith very proud.

"So," Bo started saying as she focused her attention on Siegfried, "Did you enjoy the concert?" She raised a questioning brow.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed, "It was fine..."

"Oh please," Bo huffed incredulously, "You know the boys are ridiculously talented, now more than ever," the brunette stated in a defiant tone as she crossed her arms. "I still can't believe you guys didn't listen to me and let them sign a two-album contract with those mercenaries from Naga Records."

"Oh, but we did listen when it really mattered, hmm?" Siegfried winked at Bo, smirking knowingly.

Lauren noticed the way the brunette frowned at Siegfried's implication, shifting her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Let Lachlan have fun with the nerds, I don't care," he gave a nonchalant wave of his hand as a chuckle escaped his mouth. "After tonight, The Wanderer will definitely become the new buzz in the biz and soon enough, the number one band in the world," Siegfried flashed them a smug grin and Lauren couldn't help but think that he looked quite creepy when he smiled. "Anyway... Cassandra is still downstairs babysitting the wonder boys, but she'll be here to join us any minute now. So let's go ladies, the real party is about to start," Siegfried motioned to the secluded VIP area as he stepped away. When he realized that both women had remained rooted to their spot, he walked back impatiently, "Why are you two standing here? Come on now, chop-chop!"

Lauren saw Bo hesitate and glance at her, clearly searching for any sign of the detective's true intentions. With her eyes focused solely on the brunette, Lauren finally answered, "I'm sorry, Siegfried, but I'm afraid we can't stay," the blonde smiled shamelessly while watching Bo's eyes light up at her words.

"Yeah, we hm, have somewhere else to go," Bo was barely containing her own smile.

"Yes we do," Lauren said with feigned seriousness, nodding to herself.

"But - " Siegfried tried to protest.

"Have fun, Sieg," Bo wiggled her fingers as she waved him goodbye, hurriedly taking Lauren's hand right after. They ran down the stairs giggling like schoolgirls, never once letting go of each other.

"Interesting fella..." Lauren said as they reached the first floor, her lips still quirked up.

"I know, right?" Bo chuckled a little out of breath. She gently removed her hand from the detective's grasp and Lauren instantly missed the contact with the brunette's warm skin. "Cassie must be stuck with the press in the main office," Bo's eyes darted to the back of the club, "I just need to find her and say hi, then we're good to go," she pointed in the office's direction with her thumb, gazing at the blonde apologetically.

"Sure, no problem, hm... Do you mind if I wait here?" Lauren asked with a sheepish, lopsided smile.

"Oh... No, of course not," Bo failed to hide the disappointment in her voice, "If it's what you want..."

"Yeah, I guess it's better. Besides, I could really use the restroom right now," Lauren admitted in a lower tone, grimacing playfully while she elicited a short laugh from the brunette.

"All right then... It won't take long, I promise," Bo smiled as she took a reluctant step away from the detective.

"Take your time. I'll be waiting at the bar," Lauren motioned with her head, grinning back. She still stood there for a few more seconds, watching Bo turn around and walk fast amongst the remaining guests before disappearing behind the empty stage.

 **I don't wanna be your friend**

 **I just wanna be your girl**

 **I got a fever and it's runnin so high**

 **If I never get to see you again I think I'm gonna die**

Lauren drank from the beer bottle she had ordered a couple of minutes ago and turned around, leaning back against the counter. She lightly moved her head back and forth to the music while scanning the area looking for Bo. Without her phone, the detective couldn't tell for sure, but she was quite certain that at least fifteen minutes had passed since the brunette had left searching for her friend Cassie.

 **I'm gonna make you mine**

 **Ooh gonna make you mine**

 **I'm gonna make you mine**

 **Ooh gonna make you mine**

As Lauren took another gulp of her beer, she caught sight of a man standing a few steps away staring at her. "Oh great", she muttered under her breath when he began walking in her direction.

"Hi there," he greeted with a confident smirk.

"Hi," Lauren gave the stranger a short answer, hardly glancing at him.

"I couldn't help noticing you standing here alone," the guy rested his elbow on the counter, sporting a charming smile. "I was wondering why on earth someone like you would be in a place like this all by yourself?"

"Someone like me?" Lauren's brows knitted together, but her eyes kept focused on the groups of people scattered all around the club.

"Yes," the man leaned closer, "Someone as beautiful as you should never be alone," he stated in a seductive tone.

Lauren took a step back from him and turned to face the stranger properly for the first time, "Look, I'm just waiting for my friend here and I would really appreciate if you - " The words died in the detective's throat the second she saw Bo emerging from behind the stage in a hurry, visibly distressed. It was then that Lauren spotted Lachlan hot on the brunette's heels, his face contorted with irritation as he called after her insistently. As soon as Bo stopped and turned around, she started arguing with him.

The detective watched the scene unfold from afar with careful attention, barely registering that the guy had moved closer to her again. "Why don't we go somewhere more private, just the two of us?" He suggested with a presumptuous smile, his hand boldly caressing Lauren's arm.

Jerking her arm away, the blonde glared at him, "I'm not interested," she said firmly, trying hard to remain calm. "Please, just leave me alone." Then, as Lauren's eyes darted across the large room to where Bo was, she immediately felt her anger spike. Lachlan had grabbed the brunette's arms and was forcefully pulling her close to his body while Bo struggled to free herself from his clutches. Without a second thought, the detective began moving towards them, but suddenly, a strong hand grasped her left arm, halting her steps.

"You bitch!" The man growled through clenched teeth, "Do you have any idea who I am? I've been nothing but nice to you! Who the fuck you think you are?!"

In a flash, Lauren used her right hand to grab the guy's wrist and yank his hand away from her arm. She rapidly twisted him around, painfully bending the stranger's arm behind his back and roughly pushing the side of his head down onto the bar counter. "I said I wasn't interested," the detective's jaw tensed, "When a woman says no, she means NO, asshole!" Lauren said angrily before releasing her grip on the man's arm and striding in Bo's direction.

"Let her go. Now," Lauren wasted no time when she approached the pair, her big hazel eyes blazing menacingly as she stared at Lachlan with her practiced cop gaze.

"Well, well... Hello, there..." Lachlan slurred his words, noticeably drunk.

"Lauren..." Bo's voice was weak and laced with embarrassment when their gazes met.

"I won't say it again," the detective's focus shifted to Lachlan once more, "Get your hands off of her or I'll remove them for you."

"All right, all right," he finally loosened his grip and raised his hands in mock surrender, "We were just having a little chat, for Pete's sake...!" Lachlan chuckled drunkenly.

"You fucking jerk!" Bo shoved him away.

"Bo..." Lauren touched the brunette's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked while protectively positioning herself in front of Bo.

"Wait a minute... I remember you," Lachlan squinted his eyes, pointing his index finger to the detective. "Yes... Yes... You're that impertinent blonde that was talking to Dennis at that damned coffee shop!" He smiled triumphantly and openly ogled Lauren's body. "My, my... I must say, my dear... You are way hotter than I remember," Lachlan spoke slurringly, almost losing his balance, swaying on his feet.

Bo moved forward, enraged by Lachlan's words, "You should wash your fucking mouth out with soap for talking about Lauren in that way, you - "

"Just leave it, Bo, he's not worth it," Lauren interrupted the brunette as she outstretched her arm, blocking Bo's passage from attacking the drunk man in front of her.

Lachlan's narrowed stare traveled between the two women and his mouth spread into a malicious grin. "Ysabeau... You should've told Evony that you preferred blondes. I'm quite sure she would've considered to dye her hair... Or wear a wig, perhaps," a sneering, venomous chuckle escaped his lips. "We both know that she's never been afraid of trying new things... Especially in bed..."

It took every ounce of Lauren's self-control to not resort to violence and punch Lachlan's smirk off his face. It was then that she felt that familiar tingle when Bo's warm hand slipped into her own and held it tightly. "Let's go, Lauren," the brunette said softly as she searched for the detective's honey brown orbs. Bo threw one last cold glance at Lachlan before gently tugging Lauren's hand and guiding them away from him.

They stepped outside the Glass Factory and Lauren instantly welcomed the cool night breeze that so delicately touched her face. She took a long, deep breath, finally feeling herself relax again.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren..." Bo sighed heavily while her eyes averted the blonde's.

As Lauren turned to face the brunette fully, she realized that their hands were still entwined. "You've been doing this a lot lately," the detective commented in a shy tone as a smile naturally formed on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Bo's forehead creased in the most adorable way.

"Holding my hand..." Lauren gazed at the brunette intently. "You've been holding my hand a lot."

"Oh," Bo's eyes grew wider, falling on their joined hands, "I - I'm sorry, I..." Blush seared through her cheeks while she hurriedly pulled her hand out of the detective's, "I'm so sorry, Lauren, I didn't - "

"Bo, hey..." Lauren reached for the brunette's hand once more, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I was just kidding, we're friends, remember? And yes, good friends are definitely allowed to be affectionate to each other," she smiled tenderly and Bo's worried expression softened right away. "It also tells me that you trust me and I really appreciate that. So you see, there's no need to apologize for being a loving friend and neither for what just happened in there," Lauren's tone became serious as she motioned with her head to the club's entrance. "You know, I did also remember that man from the first day we met at the Dawning, but... Oh boy. Isn't he even more of an asshole than I recall?" She smirked mischievously.

"That he is," Bo chuckled at first, but soon she became apprehensive, avoiding the detective's gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" Lauren asked in a heartbeat.

After a brief hesitation, Bo spoke again, "About what Lachlan said... Suggesting that my ex-boss and I - "

"It's okay, Bo," Lauren cut the brunette off, lifting her hand, "You really don't have to explain yourself to me."

"But I want to, Lauren," Bo said with conviction as she stared deeply into the detective's eyes, "Just... Not here, in the middle of the street," she smiled softly. "There's a diner only five minutes from here and their cheeseburger are still the best I've ever eaten and that's saying something. So... What do you say?" Bo's dark chocolate orbs took on a vulnerable appearance.

Taking a step closer, Lauren couldn't hold back her smile. "Then, lead the way, Captain."

\- X -

 **Track list:**

\- "Consoler Of The Lonely" - The Keplers (originally, The Raconteurs)

\- "Attention" - The Keplers (originally, The Raconteurs)

\- "We All Die Trying To Get It Right" - The Keplers (originally, Vance Joy)

\- "Cannonball" - Wild Belle

 **Author's Note:** hey everyone! Yeah, I know... Waiting so long for a new chapter sucks big time, especially when the author decides to use one of those mean cliffhangers, right? Sigh... I'm sorry, guys, I really am. The last couple of months have been a bit crazy around here and it was hard for me to find the time to sit and write the way I wanted (and needed).

Thank you all so very much for the follows, favorites and amazing reviews! Your kind words and incredible generosity never cease to amaze me and make me smile! :)

A super special thanks to PK for so kindly revising my work and inspiring me every day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. All dialogues extracted from the show belong to their rightful owners. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 10**

Halima's Diner was everything anyone would have expected from an establishment of that kind. It had that typical long service counter dominating the interior with its floor-mounted chairs and a classic row of booths against the glass front wall. Adding to that, at the end of the aforementioned counter, there was an old oak pie and cake display case, ensuring the casual, homelike atmosphere that Bo had always loved so much about those types of restaurants.

"I like it here. It's nice," Lauren said as she slid into their booth.

Bo's face lit up at the blonde's comment, "It was Kenzi who introduced me to this place a few years ago," she grinned animatedly while her eyes wandered around, easily recognizing amongst the other customers some of the guests that had been at the club earlier. "Kenz will never admit it, probably to not hurt my feelings, but I know she would trade any food in the world for Halima's. Especially her famous meat and potato soup."

"Good evening," a young waitress approached them with a notepad and pen in hand. "May I take your order?" She asked while chewing her gum.

"Actually, could you give us a moment, please? I'll call you when we're ready to order," Bo smiled cordially.

"Oh, okay. My name's Betty, by the way," she pointed to the name tag attached to her chest.

"We won't forget. Thanks, Betty," Bo nodded with a faint smirk. As soon as the young waitress walked away, she turned to Lauren with an apologetic smile, "I hope that's all right with you, I think I prefer talking first..."

"Of course. Take your time," the detective replied kindly.

Bo took a deep, cleansing breath and silence engulfed them for a while. She observed Lauren calmly lean back in the brown leather bench, waiting in silence as an encouraging smile stretched the corners of her mouth.

When the brunette's voice came to life at last, it sounded hesitant at first, "As far as I can remember, I've always wanted to be a writer," Bo spoke with her eyes down, glued to her folded hands that were now resting on the booth's table. "My Nanna Lottie used to read stories to me almost every night when I was little. She was the best at doing that, always making funny voices and all..." She smiled affectionately. "As I grew older, the desire to create my own tales flourished fast and my Nanna once again was there, supporting me all the way. She bought dozens of notebooks for me throughout the years and I happily filled them with my many crazy ideas. Stories of magic kingdoms, warrior princesses, dragons and witches and even distant planets with names that no one, including the author herself, could pronounce correctly," she smiled shyly before looking at Lauren and the dazzling smile she found gracing the detective's face made her own lips curl up.

"One day," Bo continued, "When I had just turned eleven, my Nanna finally showed me the contents of a mysterious large box she had been keeping secure for years in a corner of her garage and, to my surprise, it was my dad's precious vinyl record collection," she grinned at the memory. "He had all the greatest represented there. Zeppelin, Hendrix, Bowie, The Beatles, Marvin Gaye, Nina Simone... Just to name a few," Bo said while finally relaxing against the bench's backrest. "It was then, in that precise moment, that something I can only classify as magical happened inside of me. I discovered the incomparable power of music. From that day forth, those vinyl records became my treasure and as time went by, every single one of them, for the most diverse reasons, helped me to connect with my dad in a way that I'll never be able to fully explain," the brunette's dark chocolate orbs glistened with unshed tears, but her gorgeous smile never wavered.

The unmitigated fondness radiating from Lauren's gaze warmed Bo's heart and she spoke again with renewed confidence, "When I turned eighteen and left Grimley for good to find Trick, I was determined to pursue journalism as a career and then, eventually, become the writer I've always wanted to be. At that point, writing about music felt as natural as breathing to me, so, when I was in my second year of college, I decided to launch a blog and named it 'Tales from a Music Lover'. I knew I had my studies and my work at the Dawning to worry about, but I didn't care. I worked day and night, as hard as I could to make the blog well-known, even at the risk of exhausting myself in the process," she admitted in a serious tone and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Can't say the effort didn't pay off though. After a year, my blog had a pretty decent number of followers and I even managed to get some minor freelance jobs because of it. I also gained an interesting group of fans and among them was one of my college professors, Salvatore Lich," Bo looked at the detective more intently and a smile pulled up the corners of her mouth, "Do you remember the friend I mentioned, right before the concert started?"

"Yes, of course I do," Lauren answered with a nod, smiling back, "The one who could tell by the first song if a concert would be a blast or an epic failure. So you were talking about your Professor, then?"

"No, not exactly. That friend is Vex, the self declared, last living true rock'n'roll critic," Bo chuckled. "It was Professor Lich who recommended my blog to Vex and it was because of Vex that I called the attention of the editor-in-chief of the Morrigan magazine, Evony Fleurette Marquise," she said earnestly and for a second there, Bo could have sworn that she had seen Lauren's body tense up at the mention of Evony's name.

"After my graduation, I quit my job at the Dawning and accepted Vex's proposition to assist him in his new book. I knew it wouldn't pay much, at least in the beginning, but I was thrilled at the prospect of learning from a living legend of music journalism," Bo smiled. "So, eight months later, the book was released and to my utter shock, critically acclaimed worldwide. Job offers started to pop up on me here and there and one night, I received a phone call from Vex saying that Evony had invited us for a visit to the Morrigan's editorial office the next morning," the brunette's smile weakened and her gaze drifted off in deep thought. It didn't take her mind more than a second to transport her to that pivotal day...

 _Bo's eyes remained fixed on the elevator panel while she watched the floor numbers go up a little too fast for her liking. She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling her stomach twist as her right heel kept tapping the floor continuously._

 _"Just knock it off, will ya? It's fucking annoying."_

 _Bo turned to look at the only other person inside that elevator with her, a man with a short, gothic hairstyle wearing black clothes. "I'm sorry, Vex..." She sighed embarrassed while trying to stay still. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous," Bo admitted sheepishly._

 _Vex lifted his eyebrows and studied the brunette for a moment, but before he could say anything, the double steel doors in front of them opened with a ding. Bo had barely taken three steps away from the elevator when she felt her friend's hand gently hold her arm, "Oy, wait a second, cupcake," Vex pulled her to the nearest wall. He initially shot her a disapproving frown, but then, his expression softened, "I want you to close these gorgeous eyes of yours and take a long, calm the fuck down kind of breath."_

 _Bo huffed stubbornly, but soon complied with her friend's instructions, inhaling and exhaling slowly with her eyes closed._

 _"Good," Vex put his hands on his waist, "Now you listen to me, very carefully. Evony may be the queen of all hell bitches, but she's also good at her job. It's quite obvious to me that she's seen something special in your work. In all these years that I've known her, I've never seen Evony taking the initiative and actually asking instead of demanding for a meeting like this. Ever. She's used to have people literally begging for a few miserable minutes of her time every fucking day and yet... Here you are, darling," he looked keenly at Bo with what seemed to be a proud smirk. "I'm aware of how much being here means to you, but it's bloody time to put on your sexy big girl panties and own your shit, Dennis."_

 _Vex was right. He was right about everything._

 _Once Bo had made up her mind to become a journalist, working at the Morrigan had always been her main goal. She had followed the magazine's evolution with utmost interest since its creation, secretly wishing that one day she could also be a part of that incredible staff. Yes, Bo had certainly heard stories about the Morrigan's notorious editor-in-chief; stories of how the cold, ruthless Evony Fleurette Marquise controlled her team of writers with an iron hand, all the while never fearing to take risks to promote new, genuine talent. As far as the brunette could tell, the Morrigan was, in its very essence, a mirror image of its editor: brilliant, elegant and dauntless. For the writer in Bo, there was no better place for her to be._

 _"Thanks, Vex," Bo's smile shone with sincere gratitude._

 _"Yeah, yeah, enough of the sappy shit, I don't even recognize myself anymore," Vex sighed in frustration as he walked towards the imposing glass doors on the other side of the hall. "I have a reputation to maintain, you know?" He winked at Bo and pushed open one of the doors to let her pass through._

 _"Good morning," a beautiful woman greeted them from behind the reception desk, flashing a fake smile the second she spotted Vex._

 _"Good morning," Bo replied right away while watching Vex rudely ignore the receptionist's presence and cross the entrance lobby as if he owned the place. "Uh, excuse me," she said abashedly to the other woman before turning fast on her heels and following her friend. "You really work hard to maintain your jerk reputation," Bo stated in a low tone as she approached him._

 _Vex grinned like a Cheshire cat and placed his hand against his chest, "Always, lovey."_

 _When they reached the main corridor after the lobby, Bo's head immediately turned to her right and her steps shortly slowed down. She couldn't help but stare, allowing her eager eyes to roam over the office on the other side of the glass wall._

 _"Ah... The masterminds of pop culture," Vex sneered while his gaze traveled to the dozen people sitting in spacious workstations arranged along the room._

 _"Just shut it, will you?" A chuckle fell from Bo's lips as she moved away from the glass, "You work here, for Chrissake," she started walking again._

 _Vex trotted a little to catch up with the brunette, "I've never worked in there...!" He replied in an outraged tone. "I'm a free bird, darling. As much as Evony has always tried to cage me for her own benefit, she knows that our little arrangement is all that she'll ever get from me. I work where I want, when I want and, from time to time, I lend some dignity to her periodical publication," Vex shrugged nonchalantly as they turned left at the end of the corridor._

 _"That's really noble of you," Bo glanced at her friend with an amused smirk._

 _They arrived at a stylish waiting area decorated with dark furniture and a large, black and white photograph of the city of Toronto split in five canvas hanging on the back wall. On the left side of the room, a young woman sitting at a desk observed them with squinted eyes. She had shoulder length, brown hair with a fringe and the face of a haughty teenage girl._

 _"BB!" Vex exaggerated greeting instantly brought a frown to the young woman's face. "What a total displeasure to see you in this fine morning," he gave her a mischievous grin._

 _"Vex... The feeling is mutual, believe me," the young woman retorted with a frosty, tight-lipped smile. She shifted her focus to Bo and openly inspected the older brunette, "You must be Ysabeau Dennis," the slight disdain lacing the stranger's voice didn't pass unnoticed by Bo._

 _"No way! And you came to this complex conclusion all by yourself?! You're so fucking smart, aren't you, BB?" Vex flopped onto the young woman's desk unceremoniously and his mocking remark made her flush with burning anger. "Now, why don't you go do something useful for a change and tell your boss that we're here, hm?" He waved a hand in dismissal._

 _At first, the younger brunette merely glared daggers at Vex, but then, after a few seconds, she ended up abiding by his wish. She rose to her feet unhurriedly and held her chin high while walking towards a dark wooden door not too far from her desk. Knocking it twice as if warning her presence, she pushed the door open with caution and swiftly disappeared behind it a moment later._

 _Bo moved closer to Vex, her eyes darting to the shut wooden door, "What the hell was that, how old are you, five?" She questioned in a rushed tone._

 _Vex snorted indignantly, "Don't let that baby face fool you, cupcake. Bitch Bianca will stab you in the back the first chance she gets. Keep your eyes open around her at all times, do you hear me?"_

 _Bo was not expecting the sudden seriousness in Vex's voice and her brow furrowed in confusion. She was ready to ask her friend about the reason for such animosity when the dark wooden door opened again._

 _Stepping to the side and positioning herself next to the doorway, Bianca looked straight at Bo, "Evony's going to see you both now," she announced flatly._

 _"Come on, love," Vex said as he hopped off the desk, "Time to meet the true Morrigan," he winked at Bo before leading her to the adjoining room._

 _The brunette's mouth hung open in shock as soon as she crossed the massive threshold and her eyes took in her surroundings. Evony's sumptuous office was much bigger than Bo could have ever imagined, with window walls on the back and right side that revealed a magnificent view of the city, bathed in the warm, late morning sun. On the left, the solid wall provided a perfect showcase of Evony's powerful status in the entertainment industry, displaying dozens of black and white photos of the Morrigan's editor-in-chief with some of the top celebrities of the international showbiz._

 _"Vexie... It's been a while, darling," Evony rose from the executive chair and moved around her desk, sashaying her way across the room. Her hair was pulled back in a low, messy bun and she was wearing a form-fitting, knee length black dress._

 _"Oh, you know me, Evie..." Vex replied with an uninterested sigh as he plopped down on the nearest couch, "I'm a very busy man," he smiled wickedly._

 _"Of course you are," Evony agreed with a sarcastic smirk before her eyes landed on Bo for the first time. For a fleeting moment, she seemed somewhat taken aback by the young brunette's presence. "Vex, Vex, Vex... I see you haven't been completely honest with me. You've never mentioned that your assistant was such a gorgeous woman," Evony's voice was deep and alluring while her gaze held Bo's fixedly._

 _"Really, now?" Vex's eyebrows flew up in mock surprise as he looked at his friend, "I must have forgotten," he said with a grin._

 _Bo felt the blush warming up her cheeks and instinctively dropped her gaze to the floor, clearly uncomfortable with the unwanted attention she was receiving._

 _Evony took a step forward, offering her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ysabeau," she smirked confidently._

 _"Thank you, Miss Marquise," Bo shook the other woman's hand with a firm grip, releasing it quickly, "I'm glad to be here."_

 _"Oh, please... Call me Evony," the slender brunette waved off the need for formalities and walked back to her desk._

 _"All right. And you can call me Bo," she added with a small smile._

 _A frown appeared on Evony's face, "Bo? And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked while sitting down on her chair and the derision in her tone provoked a new wave of crimson across Bo's cheeks._

 _"It's short for Ysabeau," Vex answered first, giving Evony a hard look, "She prefers to be called that way."_

 _"Is that so?" The Morrigan's editor-in-chief studied Bo with a certain disregard, "That's... Peculiar, I guess, but I prefer to call you by your real name," Evony said emphatically as her lips formed a straight line. "Please take a seat, Ysabeau," she motioned to the dark gray armchairs facing her desk._

 _Bo threw a glance at Vex over her shoulder and sat in the comfortable chair, her expression neutral as she waited for Evony to speak again._

 _The older brunette examined Bo for several seconds and with an enticing smirk, she resumed saying, "You know, Ysabeau, one of the very few things that Vex and I have in common is the fact that we are not easily impressed. Far from it, actually. So, you can imagine my curiosity when I received this message from him a couple of weeks ago telling me that he had found someone worthy of my time..." Evony narrowed her eyes while her lips spread wider. "I read some of the articles you posted on your blog and I must admit that - "_

 _Suddenly, the office door burst open and a man stomped his way inside, vociferating in anger as a flustered Bianca followed him, close behind, "I don't give a fuck if she's in a meeting, she'll see me now!"_

 _"Ah, there you are, I knew it was you the moment the door opened!" Vex spoke from his sprawled position on the couch, "The odor of a rat is unmistakable indeed," he said with a scornful smile._

 _The man stood in front of Vex, staring down at him with absolute contempt. "Vex," the name rolled off his tongue as though he was trying to spit out a bad taste in his mouth. "Why can't I never get rid of you?" He asked himself through clenched teeth._

 _"LACHLAN!" Evony's voice echoed across the spacious room, startling everyone. She rose from her seat abruptly, eyes wild with fury, "How dare you barge into my office without permission! Can't you see I'm busy here?!"_

 _It was then that Lachlan's gaze flickered towards the brunette sitting with her back to him. As if Bo could sense the newcomer's eyes burning holes in the nape of her neck, she finally turned her head to look at Lachlan. The way he was eyeing her, like a predator transfixed with desire for its prey, sent an unpleasant shiver down Bo's spine and she hastily returned to her previous position, desperate to avoid the man's rude scrutiny._

 _Lachlan didn't hesitate to move closer, approaching Evony's desk and turning around to face the brunette fully. "And who are you?" He practically purred the question as his gaze traveled along Bo's body._

 _Evony sighed impatiently, "Her name is Ysabeau Dennis and she'll be working here with us from now on."_

 _Bo stared dumbfounded at the Morrigan's editor-in-chief, "I - Will I...?"_

 _"Of course," Evony smirked with conviction._

 _"That's some very auspicious news," Lachlan smiled smugly. "You did good this time, Evony. That's what I'd call a massive upgrade," he chuckled scoffingly while his eyes shifted to Bianca. The younger brunette lowered her head instantly, flushing hard after his coarse remark._

 _"Bo is a writer, you wanker. She's not here to work as Evony's fucking doormat," Vex replied sharply, still from his spot on the office's couch._

 _"Oh, is she? How interesting..." Lachlan observed Bo for a moment, his dark eyes squinting and twinkling with amusement. "Well, then," he straightened his body and buttoned his black, tailored jacket, "Welcome aboard... Bo," Lachlan pronounced the short name with a little more emphasis than necessary as his smile stretched broadly, "I will personally guarantee that your time at the Morrigan is thoroughly enjoyable..."_

"Wow," Lauren snorted out a short, dry laugh, "That guy is truly unbelievable!"

"Yeah, I know," Bo breathed out while a repulsive sensation, similar to what she had felt that day, washed over her once more.

"Who's that asshole after all?" Lauren asked revoltingly.

"Lachlan is the CEO of the Light & Dark media and entertainment group, the greatest competitor of the Santiago conglomerate," Bo answered matter-of-factly.

"Hale's family company," Lauren added pensively.

"Yes," Bo confirmed before taking a short pause, "He's also Evony's ex-husband," she heaved an awkward sigh.

"Hm. I thought as much," Lauren's eyebrows scrunched together while her gaze fell on her lap, "After what he implied at the club, it wasn't hard to assume that he'd been in an intimate relationship with your ex-boss," the detective's features hardened as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Lauren kept her eyes cast down and Bo immediately missed the warmth of the blonde's big hazel orbs.

"Did you also assume that I had slept with Evony?" Bo couldn't mask the hint of nervousness that tinged her voice.

Lauren's head shot up in surprise by the brunette's direct question. She simply stared at Bo, seemingly unable to form an answer of any kind.

Bo exhaled deeply and leaned forward, her gaze sparkling with fierce determination as it held the detective's expressive whisky brown eyes. "Despite what some people may think, nothing happened between Evony and me. I've never slept with her or Lachlan. Ever," she stated firmly, noticing how Lauren's body seemed to gradually relax after her revelation.

"After that eventful first meeting, I started working at the Morrigan a week later and it didn't take long for me to find out that Evony Fleurette Marquise was a seductress by nature. No matter the circumstances, she would tease and flirt openly with whoever she considered deserving of her attention and that included me. However, in all the nearly five years I worked for her, Evony has never truly disrespected me," Bo said with finality.

"What about that man? Has he ever been that violent with you before?" Lauren asked with an irritated frown.

"No, never," Bo's tone was serious and slightly embarrassed, "But he indeed tried to have his way with me in the past. Every once in a while he would show up unannounced at the Morrigan's office and would join the editorial meetings, just because he could. Everybody thought at the time that he was doing it just to piss Evony off, in which, by the way, he was very well succeeded, but I knew better. Lachlan would always find ways to engage in conversations with me and whenever the others weren't really looking, he would reveal the true nature of his intentions. I kept pushing him away and eventually he grew tired once he realized that he wouldn't get anything from me."

Bo sighed heavily and continued, "I honestly don't know what's gotten into him tonight. Like I'd told you, I went to the club's main office looking for my friend Cassie and to my unpleasant surprise, Lachlan was there too, drinking and laughing with his rich friends and a bunch of supermodels. The second he spotted me talking to Cas, he marched in our direction and tried to convince me to join his little party. I excused myself and hurried to find you, but he followed me. I swear to you, I was ready to knee him in the balls right before you got there," she admitted angrily. Then, the brunette's expression softened with fondness, "Thank you, by the way... For caring and being so protective of me," Bo smiled at the detective.

"You're welcome, Bo," Lauren replied as a smile of her own graced her features. "I'd never allow that man to harm you. Or anyone else, for that matter," the blonde declared.

They gazed intensely into each other's eyes and Bo felt her body humming in response while her heart melted inside her chest. After several seconds, she forced herself to look away from Lauren's mesmerizing hazel orbs. "So, hm," Bo smiled awkwardly, "Have I mentioned that Evony paid a visit to the Dawning yesterday morning?"

Lauren simply shook her head no as a mild frown began to pull at her brows.

"Yeah, well... She did," Bo confirmed while glancing down. "Evony wants me to work for her again, but this time, as a freelancer, so I could keep my job at the Dawning and wouldn't need to step foot inside the Morrigan's editorial office," the brunette explained.

"And what did you say?" Lauren asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I mean," Bo hesitated, "I'm still considering the possibility."

Lauren nodded and waited in silence as she observed the brunette intently.

Bo could easily tell that the other woman was lost in her own mind. "You're probably asking yourself the million dollar question..." A sigh escaped her lips as she diverted her gaze from the detective. "Why the hell did I leave my job at the Morrigan in the first place," Bo stated in a slightly apprehensive tone.

Lauren cast her eyes downward for a brief moment, "Yes... But that doesn't mean you have to talk about it, Bo," the blonde said gently.

"It's all right," Bo replied with a small, wary smile, taking a second to stare into Lauren's welcoming honey brown orbs. She looked at her fidgeting hands resting on the table top, inhaling and exhaling deeply. All of a sudden, the words were pouring out of her mouth as if she had no control over herself, "Before the day Maggie Flynn knocked on my door, I had nothing left, Lauren. I... I felt dead inside. I was literally living just to breathe," Bo spoke with a constricted voice. "My Nanna Lottie had passed away unexpectedly three years prior and I had just - "

 _I had just lost him._

 _Kyle._

Bo clamped her jaw shut and closed her eyes, taking a long, calming breath. _What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_ She admonished herself mentally. _Stop, Bo, just stop! You can't go there..._ _What if Lauren ends up hating me too?_ She thought fearfully as a wave of panic shook her to the very depths of her soul.

"Bo," Lauren called softly. "Are you okay?" When Bo opened her eyes and looked at the blonde again, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Bo..." Lauren reached out right away and covered the brunette's hands with her own, "What is it, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked in a warm-hearted tone, concern written all over her face.

The brunette's gaze traveled immediately to the gentle thumb absentmindedly drawing patterns against her skin.

 _You're the fire and the flood_

 _And I'll always feel you in my blood_

 _Everything is fine_

 _When your hand is resting next to mine_

 _Next to mine_

 _You're the fire and the flood_

She didn't say another word for nearly a minute, just allowing herself to relish the soothing sensation of the detective's touch. When Bo spoke again, she sounded more composed, "I'm sorry, Lauren. I guess I allowed myself to get lost in the past again."

"There's absolutely no need to apologize, Bo. You don't have to tell me anything now, especially if it's something that brings bad memories to you," Lauren said lovingly.

"No, it's fine. Really," Bo flashed the blonde a timid smile. "I just realized that I tend to be a gabbler when I'm around you," she confessed while her nervous smile spread wider.

"How so?" Lauren furrowed her brow as the corners of her mouth lifted in an involuntary smirk.

"It's just... Well, it's so easy to talk to you, Lauren. It always has been, since the day we've met," Bo spoke sincerely. "I don't know, talking to you feels like the most natural thing in the world and there's this..." She trailed off and bit her lip as uneasiness settled in her stomach.

"Connection?" Lauren finished the sentence for her.

"Yes," Bo held the detective's hazel eyes with bated breath and the intensity in Lauren's gaze made the brunette think that her heart was going to explode inside her chest.

"I, hm," Lauren dropped her head, "I know what you mean," she smiled bashfully.

"You do?" Bo's voice was just above a whisper, her throat tightened.

"Yes," Lauren's tone was soft and void of doubt, "I feel the same way about you, Bo. I'm aware that we've hardly met, but..." She hesitated at first, but then, as she looked at Bo again, Lauren seemed to find the courage to continue, "I just can't help feeling that somehow I've known you my entire life."

Bo's eyes widened in disbelief as her heart jumped into her mouth. She slowly parted her lips in a futile attempt to speak, but no sound was uttered. Seeing the anxiety reflected in the way Lauren was staring at her, probably misinterpreting her frozen reaction, Bo withdrew one of her hands and rapidly covered the detective's, squeezing it tightly. Her face then broke into a radiant grin, immediately reciprocated by Lauren as a familiar warmth flashed through her body. They stayed like that for a long moment, gazing at each other and smiling in silent understanding.

With one last reassuring squeeze, Bo gently removed her hand from Lauren's and the blonde followed suit. After drawing a slow breath, she finally spoke once more, "As I was saying, when Maggie Flynn came to me that day with my grandmother's letter safely tucked between the pages of her worn copy of Romeo and Juliet, it felt like life was giving me a second chance at last, you know? And I took it. Without a second thought, I left Grimley and never looked back," the brunette expressed firmly. "Once I'd found Trick, the only thing that mattered to me was becoming a successful writer. I wanted to prove that I could live the life I'd choose, on my own terms. More than anything, I wanted to rub my happiness in the face of those who had stolen all hope from me in the past and had turned my days into a living hell," Bo's voice hardened noticeably and her dark chocolate orbs blazed with anger.

The brunette watched a frown creasing Lauren's forehead as soon as the words left her mouth, but to her surprise, the detective chose to swallow whichever questions she might have and wait in silence. Bo couldn't help but feel relieved by the blonde's discretion. As much as her heart kept telling her that she could trust Lauren, she wasn't ready to share that piece of herself with the detective just yet.

Leaning her back against the upholstered bench, Bo resumed talking, "I had no doubt that being a part of the Morrigan's selective staff would give me the prestige I was so foolishly seeking at that time. I did everything I could and worked my ass off to impress Evony, and it was from that point on that I started losing myself, little by little," she admitted somewhat ashamed. "After two years, Evony enlisted me to an additional task. She hired a small production crew that would be at my entire disposition and with their help, I'd have to record periodical short videos for the magazine's website. She told me that I would basically read an abridged version of my own articles, which was great for my ego, of course," Bo rolled her eyes, "So I said yes. A few months later, I was hosting interviews, the videos were becoming longer each time and I was writing less and less. Then... The Kanye episode happened."

Bo stayed quiet for a while, merely staring at Lauren as if waiting for a response from the detective. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, "The Kanye video... Doesn't it ring any bells?"

"Uh, no... What do you mean?" Lauren furrowed her brow in confusion.

The brunette dropped her head with a chuckle, "It's okay. As a matter of fact, I think it's great that the first memory you'll always have of me isn't that damn video... Although I can't say that choking and spitting out coffee all over my chest was one of my best moments either," Bo looked at Lauren with a playful smirk, instantly eliciting a broad smile from the blonde.

"So..." She breathed out and continued saying, "Kanye West had just released his new album and Evony arranged an interview with him for me at the very last minute. Even though I had a reasonable knowledge of his career, the truth was that I knew nothing about his latest work and I was freaking out beforehand," Bo confessed while folding her arms over her chest. "So, there I was, sitting across from a grumpy Kanye West with some lame questions written by someone else on my lap, trying to gather my nerves back together. I had just started asking him the third question, something about his many collaborations with Jay Z, when he cut me off, raising his voice with indignation, saying that he wasn't there to talk about other people."

"I thought they were friends," Lauren reasoned.

"Yeah, I know and I guess they still are, but for whatever odd reason, he went nuts when I brought up the subject that day," Bo replied with a shrug.

"And what did you do?" The detective didn't bother hiding her curiosity.

"Well..." Bo sighed and glanced away for a moment, "I surprisingly stood my ground and raised the tone of my voice too, then I told him, hey! Let me finish! Don't Kanye me!" She repeated the phrase while her gaze locked on Lauren's once more.

The blonde's eyes grew wide and her lips curved in a delightful smile, "Oh boy... And what happened next, what did he say?"

"He stared at me with his eyes widened, pretty much like you just did and then, he began laughing. From there on, he turned over a new leaf and answered all my questions with a smile on his face," Bo answered leisurely as she followed the detective's every reaction.

"Hm... Now I get why you asked me if I remembered a Kanye video," Lauren mused aloud. "Let me guess, the video went viral, didn't it?"

"Yep," Bo nodded affirmatively, her tone far from enthusiastic, "I went to bed a couple of days later and woke up an internet celebrity. I saw myself in countless memes and GIFs everywhere and suddenly, people were talking about me. They wanted to know, and I quote, who was that smoking hot reporter that had finally taught Kanye West a lesson."

"How did you feel about it?" Lauren asked sympathetically.

Bo averted her gaze and tightened her crossed arms around her body, "Terrified... I never wanted any of that. I didn't say those words to become famous. I just reacted, acted on impulse," the brunette admitted. She breathed in profoundly and went on, "I did what I could to not feed the unexpected interest people were having in me. I declined dozens of invitations to attend interviews elsewhere and rejected Lachlan's nonsensical plan to launch my own television talk show right away. Fortunately for me, Evony never had the intention to see my name associated with anything that wasn't related to the Morrigan, so she helped me deal with the media harassment and handled the Lachlan situation herself. But it was hard. For a long while, I struggled with my anxiety and there were times I didn't want to leave my house. I could feel the accumulated stress of the past few months taking a toll on me. I couldn't sleep, barely ate. Within weeks, I had become a shadow of myself," she revealed with heaviness in her voice.

Lauren watched the brunette with careful attention and Bo could see the detective's eyes glistening with hardly contained emotion. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Bo," she said tenderly, warming Bo's heart with her soulful gaze.

"I know you do. I can tell," the brunette replied softly as a bashful smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. More determined than ever to give Lauren a proper answer, Bo spoke once more, "As I suspected, I became old news after some time, most people lost their interest in me and things slowly began to settle down again. Well, at least, partially. I was more popular than ever amongst the magazine's readers and the music community and Evony didn't hesitate to take advantage of my new situation," she added with a dry chuckle. "Soon I was working more than I'd ever worked in my life, traveling constantly to meet new guests for my interviews or to whatever special event my boss would schedule me for."

"In one particular busy morning, I found myself standing outside the airport, waiting for a cab. I had just arrived from that indie festival I mentioned and I was pretty much exhausted. At that very moment, all I could think was getting home and sleeping for the rest of the day," Bo confessed with a guarded smile. "However, when the cab finally arrived and the driver asked me where I was going, I froze somehow and my voice faltered. Before I knew it, I was giving him the Dawning address instead of mine. During all the way there I considered asking him to turn around and go back, but I never did. I had no idea why I'd told him to take me there, it had been over a year since the last time I'd showed up at the shop... Even though I had promised otherwise," she admitted ashamed.

"When I crossed the Dawning's entrance door, I started feeling better, as if some mysterious force had blown the life back into me," the brunette smiled. "Then Stella spotted me from behind the counter and walked in my direction..." Bo made a short pause, swallowing the lump in her throat, "She hugged me saying that she had missed me... I'd never seen Stella demonstrate her feelings before, it wasn't her style, so that moment meant a lot to me. I spent the rest of the morning at the Dawning, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time. And that was when I finally accepted the truth I had put in so much effort to deny. I'd been so obsessed with proving my worth that I had lost myself instead. Everything I'd accomplished so far meant nothing if I wasn't happy."

Silence fell upon them for several seconds as Bo's words seemed to hover cumbersomely in the air like a thick smoke. "After that morning," the brunette continued, "I knew my time at the Morrigan had come to an end, but since Evony's birthday party would happen on that weekend, I decided to wait until the next Monday to inform her about my resignation. Little did I know that I would regret that decision later," she smiled ironically.

Lauren's big honey brown eyes twinkled with curiosity, but the detective, once again, opted to stay quiet.

"The party had already advanced into the small hours of the morning and I was more than ready to go home when Evony came to me, saying that she needed to talk in private. I followed her to a large room that looked like a library and immediately noticed there was something wrong with her," Bo revealed. "Since I've met Evony, I'd never seen her like that. She wasn't drunk, by the way, just a little tipsy, but it wasn't her mild intoxication that called my attention. Evony seemed sad, fragile even. I asked her what had happened, but she simply brushed it off quickly and when I least expected, she... Well, she tried to kiss me," Bo lowered her gaze while shifting uncomfortably on the booth's bench.

Lauren arched her eyebrows and tilted her head as if to say, _"Oh, really?"_ in mute sarcasm.

Bo felt a light blush creep up her cheeks unexpectedly. "Yeah, uh, well," she cleared her throat, "Her lips barely touched mine before I stepped away and scolded her firmly. I didn't give her another second of my time and stormed out of that room without looking back." The brunette took a deep breath and resumed speaking, "Monday morning came and I arrived at the Morrigan headquarters with my resignation letter folded and ready in my bag. Then, as I entered the editorial office and walked towards my desk, I realized that every single person in the room was staring at me. Some whispered and smiled with blatant malice, others chuckled victoriously, all the while looking me in the eye," Bo couldn't help but clench her teeth, still unable to shake the memory of the event. "That was when a young man I'd never seen before appeared before me..."

 _"Miss Dennis?"_

 _Bo furrowed her brow and stared at the young man for a second longer than necessary. "Yes?"_

 _"My name's Jason and I'm Miss Marquise's new assistant. She'd like to see you now, said it's urgent," he addressed her politely and Bo nodded her acknowledgement, following Jason to the office of the Morrigan's editor-in-chief right after._

 _When Bo entered the large room, Evony was looking out the window walls with her back turned. Once Jason walked out the office and closed the dark wooden door, Evony spoke, "So many years working in this office that I have to remind myself from time to time to admire the view. It's beautiful, don't you think?" She asked in a neutral, nearly flat tone and still not facing Bo._

 _The brunette diverted her eyes to the gorgeous scenery on her left. "Yes, it is," Bo answered pragmatically._

 _With a ponderous sigh, Evony turned around and walked towards her desk. "I assume you already checked your email," it wasn't exactly a question and the cold, almost disdainful way she said it, immediately alerted Bo that something wasn't right._

 _"My email...?" The brunette asked, confused while pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket, "Did you send me something?" Bo began searching among her notifications._

 _"Oh, I see..." Evony squinted her eyes, "She didn't send it to you... What a sadistic little bitch."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Bo asked befuddled._

 _Evony moved closer to the laptop that was open on her desk and typed hastily. "There's something I need to show you. Just... Don't freak out, okay? It's not as bad as it may seem." She turned the laptop to Bo and bit her bottom lip rather comically._

 _The brunette took a cautious step forward and when her eyes focused on the screen, Bo felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. There it was, right in front of her, the video evidence of her nearly kiss with the Morrigan's editor-in-chief, starting, ending and restarting again and again, in an endless loop from hell. Whoever had done that GIF, hadn't included the part where she had walked away from Evony, giving the viewer a false impression that the kiss had been consensual._

 _"Ysabeau... Are you still with me?" Evony studied the brunette with a frown._

 _Bo blinked rapidly, only then realizing that she had been staring in silence at that screen for over a minute. "Is this your doing?" She questioned, her demeanor surprisingly calm, "Is this the reason why you lured me to your library?"_

 _"Hey, hold on a second there, Norma Rae," Evony said indignantly, lifting her hand, "Lure you? Are you serious? And what exactly would I gain from pissing you off with this shit? Come on, Ysabeau, I'm pretty sure you can be smarter than this," she huffed with annoyance while turning the laptop to herself again and closing its lid._

 _"Oh can I?" Bo let out a short, sardonic laugh, "I'm not so sure about that," she sat down on a nearby couch, her shoulders slumped. "What I do know is that every single individual in the editorial office was looking at me as if I was an insignificant, pathetic little insect they couldn't wait to smash down with their shoes," Bo said miserably as she lowered her head in defeat._

 _"Oh, please, Ysabeau..." Evony waved nonchalantly as she approached the brunette, taking a seat next to her, "You're not a teenage girl anymore, you shouldn't care about what other people think."_

 _Ah, Bo wish it was that simple. Her boss had a point, of course, but the people Evony had just referred to weren't mere strangers, they were her coworkers and Bo had always respected them. It had hurt seeing the same professionals she had sincerely admired for so long staring at her with such spiteful, judgmental eyes._

 _Bo sighed wearily. From now on, it didn't matter anymore if she had worked harder than anyone else in the last four years and a half and proved, time and time again, how competent she was. For the people in that room, she was now reduced to the smoking hot reporter who had only gotten a chance because she had slept with her boss. "Why...?" Bo's voice came out shaky, but not out of sadness or fear, but out of anger; an anger so pure and overwhelming that she could physically feel it, like acid in her veins. "I don't understand, Evony, why?! Who would be capable of doing something so - " then, it dawned on her and Vex's words flashed through her mind. "You've got yourself a new assistant..." Bo turned her head to look at Evony as a deep furrow appeared between her brows._

 _"Yes," the Morrigan's editor-in-chief replied plainly. "I underestimated the little snake, I'm afraid. Honestly, I've never thought she would have the guts to bite me in my fine ass."_

 _"How?" Bo's jaw hardened._

 _"I'm not really sure, but I'd bet she followed us and sneaked in through the back door. She'd been there before and knew the penthouse quite well," Evony explained. "As for the why... Do you really have no idea, Ysabeau?" Bo simply frowned at her boss and Evony rolled her eyes in frustration, as if the brunette was missing the most obvious thing in the world. "Bianca hates you," she stated unconcernedly._

 _Bo snorted humorlessly, "Oh, of that I have no doubt now."_

 _"She envies you, Ysabeau... She has envied you from the very first moment you walked through that door and easily snatched mine and Lachlan's attention. You, my dear, are everything she'll never be, and the funny part is that even the little bitch knows it," Evony said with a devilish smirk as her gaze met Bo's. She patted the brunette's knee and rose from the couch, moving towards her desk again._

 _Sitting down on her fancy chair, Evony's eyes traveled to the panoramic cityscape surrounding her, "The truth is that Bianca never needed her job here. She's awfully rich," the Morrigan's editor-in-chief glanced at Bo and chuckled when she saw the brunette's shocked face upon her revelation. "Oh yes. Little BB comes from one of the wealthiest families in the country. Old money, my darling, just like your precious Rainer. I've known Bianca's father for quite some time now and that was the only reason why I admitted her into the Morrigan. She was so desperate to become famous, it was unbearably annoying. I thought she would follow her predecessors' lead and make her own sex tape, but in the end, she was smart enough to know that her father would most definitely disinherit her if she went... That deep," Evony sneered._

 _Bo stared off into space, lost in her own thoughts and not really paying attention to what her boss was saying. As she tried to somehow digest what had just happened, one thing remained clear in her mind: she was the only true victim in that fucked up situation and such irrefutable conclusion, in itself, was a bitter pill to swallow. Once more in her life she had been left alone to face the consequences of somebody else's doing, judged and condemned for something that had always been beyond her control._

 _All of sudden, Bo felt like she was seventeen years old again, and the well known voice from her worst nightmares echoed inside her head with a vengeance._

 _Satan's whore._

 _Cursed little bitch._

 _Monster._

 _Bo wanted to scream. She shut her eyes tightly, taking long, deep breaths to steady herself._

 _"Ysabeau...? Are you feeling all right?" Evony asked with what seemed to be genuine concern._

 _Bo cast a glance at her boss and nodded affirmatively, not trusting herself to speak yet._

 _"Oh, please, Ysabeau... Don't go all broody on me now," Evony admonished playfully. "Let me tell you exactly what's going to happen," she smirked with confidence. "You'll stay away from this little mess Bianca made and take your well-deserved vacation, all expenses covered by me. Take prince charming with you, of course, and let me handle the rest. I guarantee that once you return from your love trip, everything will be back to the way it was."_

 _Bo didn't utter a word in reply to Evony's proposition and for several seconds, she simply stared at her boss, her expression unreadable. She then stood up from her seat and turned to face Evony. When Bo finally spoke again, her voice sounded detached and devoid of emotion, "I quit."_

 _Evony's sassy smirk disappeared in the blink of an eye, "What did you just say?"_

 _"You heard me. I quit. I'm leaving the Morrigan," Bo reiterated._

 _Evony snorted derisively at the brunette, "This is ridiculous! What do you mean you're leaving, are you trying to be funny here? Well, newsflash, sweetheart, you're not."_

 _Bo exhaled loudly. "I've never been more serious in my life, Evony. Stop acting stupid, it's irritating and I'm tired of repeating myself."_

 _Evony's eyes grew wider for a brief moment, noticeably taken aback by Bo's harshness. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?"_

 _"Oh, cut the shit, Evony! Don't pull the superiority card on me, it won't work," Bo counterattacked. "You can pretend and use your queen bitch persona as much as you want with me, but I know you care," the brunette's tone softened._

 _A frown creased Evony's forehead and she averted her eyes from Bo's powerful gaze. "Are you doing this because of Rainer?" She asked quietly. "If that's the case, I can talk to him personally and - "_

 _"My decision has nothing to do with Rainer," Bo replied straight away, not giving Evony the chance to continue. "I would never quit my job because of him or any man, for that matter. And if my word is not enough for him, well... I guess I'll know he's not worthy of my affections. I'm doing this for me. This is me living the life I choose," she stated fiercely._

 _"Okay, just," Evony rose from her seat with a rapid motion, her arms stretching forward as if she was trying to calm Bo down, "Just listen to me, okay?" She approached the brunette guardedly. "I know you're upset and you have all the right to be. I get it, I do. But it's obvious that you're not thinking clearly now and it's my duty as your boss to - " Evony stopped herself and then, proceeded to talk, "No, as your friend to prevent this nonsense," she took a step closer. "I know you've always wanted to work here, Vex told me. Don't you see, Ysabeau? You've always belonged to the Morrigan! Only here, with me, you can reach your full potential! You can't throw away everything you've accomplished in the past four years because of that stupid video! Or GIF, whatever! That... That was nothing, it meant nothing! There's absolutely no reason for you to - "_

 _"Evony," Bo cut her off gently, but with authority. "There's a resignation letter in my bag. It's been there since I returned from New York."_

 _Evony stared at Bo, shock and disbelief written all over her face. "I... I don't understand," she said with a hushed whisper._

 _Bo couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Evony when she saw the unconcealed dejection reflected in the other woman's eyes. A sigh fell from the brunette's lips before she spoke again, "I was planning to give you the letter at the end of the day. Bianca's sick sense of humor just sped up things a little." It was Bo's turn to move closer, "Look... I am grateful for the opportunity you gave me here. I learned a lot. The good and the bad. But..." Her throat constricted with emotion, "I've lost myself along the way and I'm not happy, Evony. As my boss, I know you don't agree with what I'm doing, but I'm asking you, as my friend, to respect my decision."_

 _They held each other's gaze for another instant and Bo watched Evony turn into the ruthless Morrigan's editor-in-chief right before her eyes, "You can leave your resignation letter with Jason. He'll contact you soon for the arrangements regarding your benefits and final paycheck," she explained in a cold, professional tone while walking to her desk. "Now if you excuse me... I've got work to do."_

 _"Of course," Bo nodded slightly. "Goodbye, Evony..."_

Silence.

Silence encompassed Bo and Lauren for a very long moment and the brunette was thankful for it. She kept her head down as her mind slowly shifted its focus back to the present and to the blonde beauty sitting across from her.

"I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you doing that..." Lauren began saying, her tone naturally calm and soothing, "Giving up on the job of your dreams and under such revolting circumstances..."

Bo looked directly into warm hazel orbs as a soft, unguarded smile lightened up her features. The brunette had just realized she had missed Lauren's voice. "It was," Bo admitted somewhat shyly at first. "I dedicated almost five years of my life to the Morrigan. Five years that actually felt like a decade... I know most people think I'm a coward, or plainly stupid. That quitting my job only corroborated what Bianca's video had implied, that Evony and I were lovers. But I don't care. I was so tired, Lauren..." She sighed deeply.

The detective gazed attentively at Bo, "Well, I am not most people. I may think many things about you, Captain Dennis, but I assure you that coward and stupid are not among them," Lauren stated with a heartfelt smile.

An unforeseen surge of pride engulfed Bo's entire being when she heard Lauren calling her that. She couldn't help the grin that made its way across her lips. "And what exactly do you think of me, Detective Lewis?"

Lauren's smile was bright and infectious. She cleared her throat and dropped her gaze just for a second, "For starters, I think you're smart, funny and a great dancer," the blonde smirked at her own answer, eliciting a chuckle from Bo. "You're a wonderful storyteller as well, the kind I could listen to for hours on end," Lauren continued softly as the fondness shining in her eyes made a faint tinge of pink appear on Bo's cheeks. Then, the detective's expression gradually became more serious, "I also think you're strong. Honestly, you're the strongest person I've ever met," Lauren spoke with certainty.

"You," Bo's voice wavered a little bit, "You think I'm strong...?" She asked timidly while trying to keep her emotions together.

"Of course, Bo," Lauren confirmed affectionately. "Lots of people, if not the majority, usually choose to live a lie for the sake of appearances, sacrificing their own happiness. It takes a lot of courage to leave a prestigious position like the one you had at the Morrigan and take on a job at a coffee shop. I know that we've just met, but I can say that life hasn't been very fair to you. But still... You've never given up. Never backed away. On the contrary, you fought, you persevered. Against all odds, you've become your own person, just like your Nanna wanted you to be. You're Captain Bo Dennis, this kind-hearted, brave woman that I had the privilege to meet and already admire so much."

Bo was barely containing the tears that were threatening to fall. She wanted to say so much in that moment... For a second there, Bo felt like she was about to burst, her heart thundering inside her chest like crazy while her mind went into overdrive.

 _Lauren..._

 _You're amazing._

 _I've never known anyone like you. No one has ever made me feel this way._

 _I love the sound of your voice._

 _I love when you smile at me._

 _I love everything about you..._

"Lauren, I..." Bo's voice was just above a whisper.

"Bo! I can't believe my eyes!" A smiling middle-aged woman with short, curled light brown hair and bright blue eye came trotting in their direction.

"Halima, hey," Bo slid out of their booth with a smile of her own and stepped towards the woman with open arms, hugging her tightly.

"Let me look at you," Halima said while pulling back and looking at Bo affectionately, "Just as beautiful as ever! It's been what, six months since the last time you paid us a visit?"

"Yeah... Something like that," Bo answered shamefaced.

"And who's your equally gorgeous friend?" Halima asked while her attentive eyes traveled to Lauren.

Bo couldn't hold back the sparkling smile that spread across her lips, "Halima, this is Detective Lauren Lewis. Lauren, this is mine and Kenzi's dear friend and the owner of this lovely establishment, Halima Jenkins."

"Oh my, another detective, hm?" The older woman nudged Bo with her shoulder and the brunette blushed immediately, her mouth agape with surprise. "I'm delighted to meet you, Detective Lewis," Halima grinned like a little child as she extended her hand to the blonde.

Lauren rose from her seat and gently shook the other woman's hand, "Likewise," she smiled while stealing a glance at Bo, "And please, call me Lauren. Bo was just telling me on our way here that your cheeseburger is by far the best she's ever eaten..."

"Aw, shucks!" Halima chuckled as she waved her hand, "I may use one or two secret ingredients here and there, but what really makes my food special is the love I put into it, every single day," the middle-aged woman puffed her chest out with pride. "So," she slapped her hands together in excitement, "What's going to be? Should I bring your favorite, Bo dear?"

"Oh yes, please, I'm famished," the brunette answered with a playful groan. "A double cheeseburger, French fries and Halima's famous chocolate milkshake with whipped cream. How does that sound to you, Detective?" Bo gazed at Lauren with a sweet smile.

"Hmm..." Lauren narrowed her eyes, feigning hesitation. "I think it sounds perfect, Captain," she grinned in return.

"Very well..." Halima watched the interaction unfolding before her with interest, "I'll take care of your orders at once," she smirked knowingly while turning around to leave.

"Oh, and Halima," Bo hurried to say, "Tell Betty to bring our food. I promised I'd call her as soon as we were ready to order."

"I will. She'll be here in no time," the older woman threw a wink at Bo and walked away diligently.

"She's adorable," Lauren commented.

"Yeah, she is," Bo agreed. "Halima has a big motherly heart and many incredible stories to tell."

"Ah..." Lauren leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table, "Speaking of telling stories, I believe you still owe me the end of one in particular, Captain Dennis," the detective smiled widely.

"Oh really?" Bo arched her eyebrows and mimicked Lauren's pose, staring at the blonde with a smirk.

"Oh yes," Lauren moved her torso even further and Bo immediately followed suit. "If I'm not mistaken, and I do have a very good memory, by the way, your last words were 'come back, Paros... Come back'," she tried to imitate the sinister voice Bo had made previously, without much success.

They laughed together like the first time they met and Bo instantly found herself looking at Lauren with rapt attention, enchanted with the simple movement of the detective's shoulders as she laughed and the delicate way her long, blonde hair hung on both sides of her face, hiding it partially. Then, when Lauren raised her head and their eyes locked on one another, the atmosphere around them shifted completely; the sound of their laughter faded away along with their smiles and it was only then that both women seemed to notice how close their faces were from each other.

Bo's mouth opened slightly as an instinctive attempt to say something, but instead of speaking, the brunette felt the air being sucked out of her lungs when she saw Lauren's gaze flick between her dark chocolate orbs and her lips.

"Uh," Betty hesitated, "I, uh, brought your food, ladies," she announced while standing next to Bo and Lauren's booth, watching how they hastily recoiled in their seats at her presence.

"Thank you," Lauren glanced at the young waitress.

"Thanks, Betty," Bo's eyes focused on the tray of food now placed on the table, "It all looks amazing," she smiled kindly as her heart continued to pound against her rib cage.

"You're welcome. Uh, call me if you need anything," Betty replied quickly before turning fast on her heels and walking away.

Bo and Lauren held each other's gaze for another brief moment, exchanging awkward smiles. They started eating in silence, both of them trying to ignore the unexpected tension that still lingered in the air.

 _Oh my God. What was that? Did she want to kiss me...?_ Bo asked herself as she took a big bite of her giant burger. The mere thought of Lauren's lips on hers made Bo's entire body tingle. _Nah. I was probably just seeing things_ , she pondered right after, chewing the food in her mouth so hard that her jaw began to hurt.

The unmistakable sound of a moan interrupted the brunette's musings, "This is absolutely delicious...! I can literally feel my taste buds screaming with joy," Lauren groaned a little before taking another bite.

Bo raised her brows in amusement as she observed the detective destroy another large piece of her double cheeseburger in two seconds. "Well, I told you so," Bo grinned.

"That you did," Lauren cleaned up her mouth with a napkin, smiling broadly while she picked up a French fry from her plate.

They continued eating in comfortable silence for another minute or so and Bo released a relaxed breath, mentally thanking the heavens for the obvious change of energy in the air. It still amazed her how easy it felt to be around Lauren, even if she had been on the verge of having a heart attack just moments ago.

 _It was just my imagination_ , Bo reasoned with herself. _Lauren is my friend. She is this amazing, scary smart, adorable woman who just so happens to be my friend. Yes, she's also beautiful and insanely attractive, but anyone can see that. It's not because I've noticed those things about her that it has to mean something..._

 _Right?_

Bo sucked up the chocolate milkshake through her straw quite aggressively. "So," her voice came out a little squeaky and she struggled to swallow the large amount of iced drink inside her mouth, "Hm, like you said, it seems that I still owe you a story," Bo pressed her lips together in a rather awkward smile.

"Oh yes," Lauren perked up immediately, shifting in her seat as expectancy radiated from her big, honey brown eyes.

 _Yep. Adorable indeed_ , the brunette smiled brightly.

And so, Bo started to narrate the rest of her tale, "Paros Nashira believed that the mysterious woman who had spoken to him was Thetis, goddess of the seas and that the dream had been a warning. However, as much as Paros had always respected the old gods, he simply couldn't find the strength to give up his heart's greatest desire, so, after mulling over what to do for several days, the fisherman chose to stay on land and take the risk. And it was from that point on that everything began to fall into chaos," Bo spoke in a lower tone, smirking as she ate a French fry.

"See? That's precisely why I called you a great storyteller," Lauren grinned at the brunette while fiddling with the straw in her milkshake.

Bo couldn't contain the chuckle that fell from her lips, "Well, thank you, Detective," she replied with a grin of her own, losing herself in Lauren's expressive hazel eyes all over again. "So, hm," she cleared her throat, "As I was saying, after Paros's decision, everything that could go wrong, went wrong for the Nashira family. Within a period of one year, they lost most of their money, deceived by the same people they had known their entire lives. And, without money, the Dawning's construction gradually became stuck. Soon, the last few friends that had stayed to help abandoned them too, alleging that the Dawning was an omen of bad luck and that the Nashiras had been cursed," Bo pronounced the last word with a slight edge to her voice. She hesitated again and Lauren patiently waited for her.

"As if all that hadn't been enough," Bo resumed saying, "Paros had to watch his three young sons fall into a mysterious illness that no doctor could cure. Finally, the once strong and confident fisherman lost all hope and fell into despair. Until..."

"Until...?" Lauren parroted expectantly.

Bo's smile was sweet and full of affection for the detective, "Until the fateful night that Paros dreamed about a star and the star miraculously consoled him. She said, 'Do not fear, Paros, because I'm coming to join our family and I will shine my light upon you all'," the brunette revealed with a reverent tone.

Lauren's whisky brown eyes opened wider in silent wonderment and the curves of her mouth slowly spread into a luminous smile.

"Nine months later, Paros's wife gave birth to a little girl and they named her Stella, the star they had been waiting for so long. Just like the voice in the dream had anticipated, from that day forth the whole ordeal experienced by the Nashira family since Paros had defied Thetis came to an end. The boys' health was restored and the Dawning opened its doors a year later," Bo made a short pause for a much needed gulp from her milkshake.

"With time," the brunette proceeded, "The epic story of Paros and his family became quite popular in that region and the myth surrounding Stella's birth turned into something legendary throughout the years. People started calling her the Nashira Lodestar, a title she has embraced and carries proudly until this day. From time to time, Stella is summoned to help other families around the world and as far as I know, she has never failed a mission," Bo grinned broadly when she saw a mild frown of confusion appear on Lauren's face. "Have you watched Pulp Fiction? Do you remember that character played by Harvey Keitel, Mr. Wolf?" She asked the blonde.

Lauren's eyebrows shot up in surprise as realization began to sink in, "Yes, I watched that movie and I remember him, but..." The detective trailed off.

"That's what Stella does. Minus the killing and illegal stuff, of course," Bo chuckled while picking up another fry. "She's the one you call when you can't handle a situation. Stella is a problem solver, probably the best there is, since the woman is a walking lucky charm..."

"Wow, that's..." Lauren laughed and looked at Bo with astonishment.

"I know," the brunette replied with a hearty smile as she rested her head against the palm of her hand, "It sounds crazy, like something you'd only find in the movies..."

"Or fairy tales," Lauren added while gazing at Bo intensely.

"Yeah..." Bo said softly. "But it's real. As we speak, Stella is in Italy, helping a friend to save an old restaurant that has been in the family for two centuries."

The look of adoration in Lauren's eyes made Bo's heart skip a beat. Then, with a short, nervous chuckle, the detective dropped her gaze and shook her head in disbelief.

"What is it?" Bo questioned gently.

"Nothing, it's just," Lauren hesitated with her eyes still down, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear, "I was just thinking that this is the second time in the very short period of twenty-four hours that you blow me away with a story. First, you told me about Trick and Isabeau and now you shared this extraordinary tale about the origins of the Dawning and your boss... I don't know, I'm probably not making much sense right now," the detective rolled her eyes with another nervous laugh, "But... I just can't help thinking there's something magical about you, Bo Dennis," Lauren smiled warmly as her gaze settled back on the brunette's chocolate brown orbs.

Bo stared at Lauren absolutely astonished, her eyes glistening while her heart hammered in her chest like John Bonham's drum solo in Moby Dick. Soon the butterflies inside her stomach decided to join the party and drive Bo mad too, dancing like maniacs on crack. Several seconds later, Bo felt the corners of her lips tug irresistibly, "Well... Stella always says that there's a lot of magic in this world. We just need to know where to search for," her smile brightened like the sun.

Lauren's own grin could have guided an entire fleet through the darkest night as far as Bo was concerned. They stayed that way, silently gazing at one another, for what seemed a lifetime, willingly trapped in a world of their own. They ate the rest of their food without rushing, neither of them feeling ready to end their time together just yet.

The two women spent the next few hours laughing over silly things and talking about random stuff, such as Bo's beloved yellow Camaro and Lauren's desire to adopt a cat. The detective also mentioned her best friend Ciara and the therapy sessions she would have to attend in the next couple of weeks. Bo talked about her plans to publish her first novel and how she couldn't wait for Kenzi to come back. Then, when the colors in the sky began to change and Lauren's yawns became more and more persistent, Bo reluctantly decided to call it a night. They took a cab together, sitting side by side in the car's backseat and within minutes, the detective fell asleep.

 _She looks like an angel_ , Bo smiled as she watched Lauren reverently, storing every little detail of the blonde's exquisite face in her memory. Then, out of the blue, the cab made a sharp turn to the right and Lauren's head immediately slid from the backrest to Bo's shoulder. With what could only be described as a sigh of contentment, the detective unconsciously pressed her body closer, hiding her face in the crook of Bo's neck.

The brunette's pulse skyrocketed and her throat went dry when she felt Lauren's breath caressing her skin. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as every nerve ending in her body seemed electrified. Unable to resist any longer, Bo turned her head as carefully as possible to not disturb the blonde's slumber, closing her eyes as her nose and lips made the lightest contact with Lauren's forehead.

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

 _I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

 _And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

 _(this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_

 _(this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

 _With you_

Too soon for Bo's liking, the cab driver stopped in front of Lauren's building. "Lauren..." She called softly, giving the blonde's arm a gentle squeeze, "We're here... We arrived at your place."

The detective began to stir and Bo held her breath. "Hmm..." Lauren moaned groggily, nuzzling the brunette's neck before her eyes snapped open, "Oh, I - I'm so sorry," she pulled back rapidly, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey," Bo smiled tenderly.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry... I honestly had no idea I was this tired..." Lauren sighed while running her fingers through her hair.

"There's no need to apologize, Detective. I'm glad I could help," Bo's smile stretched wider when she saw the corners of Lauren's mouth quirk up sheepishly. "I'll be right back," Bo warned the cab driver as she opened the backseat door. She got out of the vehicle and walked with Lauren towards the entrance of the sumptuous building.

Once they reached the double set of black glass doors, Lauren turned around to face the brunette. Lowering her head momentarily, she seemed unsure of what to say. "I, hm, I really had a great time tonight," Lauren looked back at Bo with a soft smile.

"Yeah... Me too," Bo breathed out with a smile of her own.

Lauren gazed into sparkling dark brown eyes for a second longer. "Good night, Bo."

"Good night, Lauren. See you soon?" Bo asked hopefully.

Lauren smiled as she pushed open the heavy door, "See you soon."

Bo walked back to the cab with a permanent grin on her face, feeling her heart flutter as she cast one last glance at the exact spot Lauren was occupying mere seconds ago.

 _And I don't want to fall in love_

 _(this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

 _With you_

-X-

 **Track list:**

\- "Fire And The Flood" - Vance Joy

\- "Wicked Game" - Chris Isaak

 **Author's Note:** hi guys! First things first, I am so, so sorry this update has taken me forever to post. No one gets more frustrated than me when this happens, believe me. Unfortunately life has been very demanding lately and I struggled a bit to find the right time to write. This chapter in particular was a great challenge for me. I've always known that I'd have a lot of information to cover in it, but I wasn't sure how to make it flow the way I had envisioned, so yeah, it took me a while to feel more confident about it. Hopefully the chapter was worthy of your time.

Captain Dennis and Detective Lewis have reached the turning point of their journey and I can't wait to share what comes next with you all. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the follows, favorites and amazing reviews. They mean everything to me, always.

Last but not least, a special thanks to PK, for being incredible every day and for so kindly revising my work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. All dialogues extracted from the show belong to their rightful owners. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **"I'm not kidding, I really thought that Aaron was going to pass out or something,"** the voice came out accompanied by a chuckle.

"I don't blame him," Bo smiled gently as she stared at Rainer's face through the screen of her laptop, "Nile Rodgers is the man."

 **"That he is,"** Rainer agreed with a smile of his own. **"I still can't believe how lucky we were to meet him. I'll send some pictures later, so you can see for yourself how green Aaron looks in every single one of them,"** he laughed.

"I'd like that," Bo replied before carefully lifting the laptop from her lap and adjusting her body on the large couch in her living room. She fully stretched her legs along the cushions and leaned her back against the armrest.

Rainer fell silent as his eyes followed Bo's every move. **"I've been thinking a lot about my mother these days,"** he spoke again somewhat shyly, his tone laced with sadness. **"I just wanted to share this moment with her, you know?"**

Bo smiled sympathetically, "I know. Have you tried to contact her?"

 **"Yes, but it didn't work. That bastard must have forced her to change her number,"** Rainer's jaw clenched with anger. **"I'll call Marcus. He may work for my father, but I know his loyalty lies with my mom."**

"It's a good idea," Bo concurred with a long yawn.

 **"You seem tired."**

"A little, yes," Bo confirmed as she rubbed her eyes. "I didn't get enough sleep, I suppose," she added while a knowing smirk teased the corners of her mouth. "Cassie is working with The Keplers at the moment and they played at the Glass Factory last night. Since she'd invited me, I went there with Lauren."

 **"Lauren?"** Rainer furrowed his brow.

"Yes, Lauren," Bo said the name again and this time, she couldn't help the fond smile that spread across her lips. "You met her at the wedding, remember? She's Dyson's new partner."

 **"Right... Yes, I remember her,"** Rainer's frown grew deeper.

"Crystal was going to, but she felt sick at the last minute, poor thing. So it was just Lauren and me," Bo couldn't keep the smile off her face.

 **"I'm glad you've found a company. I know you miss Kenzi,"** Rainer affirmed in a flat tone at first, but then, his voice softened, **"I wonder if you miss me too..."**

Noticeably taken aback by Rainer's needy attitude, Bo hesitated for a few seconds and soon the silence that surrounded them became suffocating.

 **"Wow,"** Rainer chuckled with irony. **"I had no idea this would be so difficult for you."**

Bo frowned immediately, but maintained an even tone, "I don't know what you were expecting me to say, Rainer. It's not like things were peachy between us before you left."

Rainer exhaled loudly. **"I already apologized for what I said."**

It was Bo's turn to sigh, "Yes, you did, Rainer, but your apologies mean nothing if you continue to behave the same way, over and over," she raised her voice.

 **"Bo..."** Rainer trailed off.

The brunette closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Let's just be honest here... You making fun of my job at the Dawning is just the tip of the iceberg. We both know that we've been out of sync lately, there's no point in pretending otherwise," Bo gazed at the screen in front of her with a serious expression, her tone composed and resolute. "I think... You and I have a lot to talk about."

 **"What are you trying to say, Bo?"** Rainer asked hastily, his eyebrows knotted with tension.

"Exactly what I just said. We need to talk, Rainer. About us," Bo spoke softly.

Rainer's piercing blue orbs focused on Bo with an intensity that she had never seen before. **"And we will,"** he replied with a voice matching the brunette's. **"I promise you, babe, that whatever is bothering you, I'll fix it. I'll make it all better, you'll see. You know I love you, right?"**

Bo looked intently at Rainer for a while, her lips forming a thin line as she gave him the slightest of nods.

 **"That's my girl,"** Rainer flashed her a cocky grin. **"Now, tell me more about last night and The Keplers. I know you've always liked them and I can't wait to hear your thoughts about the concert,"** he said with excitement, expertly changing the subject of their conversation.

They chatted for another ten minutes or so and after a long, heartfelt goodbye from Rainer's part, Bo ended the call. She quickly removed her earphones and closed the laptop's lid, placing it on the coffee table on her left. Bo then slid her body further, turning over on her side and resting her head on the couch's comfortable armrest. She stared off to nowhere in particular and soon a small crease formed between her brows as a single thought spiraled through her mind.

Had she really been that close to drop the "B word" on her boyfriend just moments ago?

Bo let out a heavy breath as a strange sense of relief washed over her. The brunette knew, in her heart, that it wouldn't have been fair to Rainer if she had, indeed, succumbed to her bubbling emotions. He certainly deserved more than being dumped by his girlfriend via Skype while he was in another country, working hard and happily living his dream. She couldn't have done this to him. Not after what he'd given up because of her.

It had been a little after midday when Bo's cell phone had blared through her bedroom with Cake's version of the classic song The Guitar Man. She'd known instantly that it was Rainer and contrary to what had been a constant between them in the past couple of weeks, Bo had answered his call right away. Like she had anticipated, Rainer had been ecstatic to tell her all about his tour debut and when he'd asked to see her face while they talked, she had agreed willingly. Bo had listened attentively to everything he'd said and she couldn't have been more proud of his success. Of course she was happy for her boyfriend.

She just wasn't happy _with_ him anymore.

Bo huffed in frustration and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She had no doubt that Rainer loved her, but, as much as it pained her to accept the truth, Bo was also aware that she'd never felt the same about him, no matter how hard she'd tried. She cared about Rainer. But love? If Bo was honest with herself, she couldn't even tell for sure if she had ever been in love with Dyson, despite the long story they had lived together.

However, it was clear to Bo now that what had ultimately fomented her desire to break things off with Rainer wasn't exactly her lack of feelings for him, but what she was actually feeling for somebody else. A badass, blonde angel that had fallen from the sky and right into her life, changing it completely.

Bo had no control over the smile that instantly claimed her lips as her thoughts diverted to Lauren Lewis. Not that she wanted such control, anyway. She knew it seemed crazy to feel so much for someone she'd just met, but she couldn't deny it any longer. How could Bo simply ignore the fact that the mere thought of the detective was enough to make her heart beat faster? Or the way her body had always reacted whenever Lauren was around, pulsating with a myriad of electric sensations at the blonde's softest touch?

Bo couldn't help but chuckle at herself as she recalled her state of euphoria when she had arrived home that early morning. She'd never experienced anything remotely close to that before. Bo had looked like a child on a sugar high, singing and dancing inside her empty house, without a care in the world. Then, when she had finally gone to bed later, Bo had tossed and turned for another hour, unable to sleep as her overactive brain kept replaying all the moments she had shared with Lauren.

The brunette had to admit that she'd been terrified, though. Feeling such a strong connection for someone who was virtually a stranger had been disconcerting, but to not know if the sentiment had ever been reciprocated had been maddening, to say the least. Bo had braced herself for the inevitable heartbreak when she'd been left waiting alone outside the Glass Factory, taking it as a crushing sign of where she stood with the detective. _Maybe she was just as scared as I was_ , she concluded to herself.

In the end, Lauren Lewis had not only shown up at the very last second - and looking endearingly guilty, if Bo might add - but had also fiercely defended her against Lachlan's violent behavior. The blonde had been a caring listener as well and never once had judged Bo for the choices she'd made. In fact, Lauren had done nothing more than soothing Bo's fears, uttering precious words of encouragement that had reached the depths of the brunette's soul.

 _She said it... She feels it too_ , Bo thought with a dreamy smile as she turned on her side again, her eyelids getting heavy. After last night and Lauren's confession, Bo felt different. It was almost as if her inhibitions or any sense of self-control had vanished into thin air. What she had seen shining from Lauren's big, spellbinding hazel eyes had effectively unbound her heart. And now, as Bo lay down alone in her living room, encompassed by silence, she felt ready to admit that yes, she was falling for Lauren Lewis.

 _Two more weeks_ , Bo closed her eyes as her focus inescapably shifted back to Rainer. She would wait for her boyfriend's return in fourteen days and then, they would have that talk. As much as Bo wanted to put an end in their already worn out relationship, she was also determined to handle the situation the right way. _Thank God Kenz will be back before that_ , she pondered while a yawn stretched her mouth wide.

 _I wonder what Lauren is doing right now_ , Bo mused with a drowsy smirk before finally falling into a peaceful slumber.

\- X -

Lauren glared at the computer screen on her desk, searching for anything that made the slightest sense in the huddle of words she'd been writing in the past hour. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much trouble in doing her report.

 _'Mrs Potter alleged that she did not know the suspect because the suspect himself was unknown to her and therefore, they had never been properly introduced,'_ Lauren mentally read the last sentence she'd typed while an involuntary laughter escaped her pursed lips. She couldn't prevent darting her eyes to the empty desk across from hers, breathing out a sigh of relief. Dyson had left twenty minutes ago to do God knows what and Lauren was thankful for not having a witness to her mental diarrhea.

She checked the time once more and leaned back in her chair, trying to relax. It was almost noon and Lauren could feel the flutter inside her stomach increasing exponentially. She'd been on edge since the moment she'd opened her eyes that morning, apparently unable to focus on anything but the urge to see a particularly beautiful brunette again. Three long days had passed since that magical night with Bo and the detective was literally counting the minutes for her lunch break.

It wasn't that Lauren hadn't wanted to see Bo before. In all honesty, if it had depended only on the blonde's will, she would have paid a visit to the Dawning Cafe every single day, but the simple truth was that Lauren had been unbelievably busy. She and Dyson had been investigating a potential case of a serial killer and their captain had been breathing down their necks for any sign of progress. Not that Lauren blamed him, though. The known victims so far had been two boys and the general commentary around the 39th Division was that one of them bore a remarkable resemblance to Captain Ash's son.

And then, there had been Ciara. When her best friend and roommate had spontaneously prepared their breakfast in the past Monday, Lauren had noticed immediately that there was something wrong. Truth be told, Ciara hadn't actually cooked anything, but she'd indeed woken up earlier than usual, just to buy their food at the local bakery. Between greasy doughnuts and angry tears, Ciara had confessed that she'd been having a hard time after discovering that Stefan, her ex-boyfriend, was getting married over the weekend and since then, Lauren had been doing her best to spend more time with her friend.

A second later, the detective's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating on her desk. As soon as Lauren opened the message, her grin nearly split her face in two.

 **Hello, Detective. Our daily homemade soup is especially delectable on this fine Wednesday. I thought you should know. ;)**

Lauren's gaze remained glued to her phone as a gentle warmth seemed to spread inside her chest. She and Bo had been texting each other with a certain frequency in the last few days and surprisingly, it had been the blonde who had initiated it.

Lauren had just begun typing a reply when she was startled by her partner's baritone voice, "Good news for a change?"

"What?" She swiftly put her phone away and her eyes met Dyson's, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lauren asked with a mild frown.

Dyson removed his dark leather jacket and placed it over the back of his chair. "I was just wondering what you might have seen on your phone to make you smile like that," he sat down while studying Lauren with a smirk. "Let me guess... Was it a message from Crystal?" Dyson grinned smugly.

Lauren opened and closed her mouth rapidly as she tried to figure out what to say to her partner. Of course she had called Crystal to check on the bartender, but that had been all and Lauren couldn't deny that she was grateful for that.

When she was about to speak again, Lauren saw a man in his late fifties quietly entering their office. He was tall and lean and his straight, short gray hair was impeccably combed back. The dark gray suit he was wearing and the round, metal frame glasses adorning his face lent him a certain air of mystery, as if he'd just been transported from a noir genre movie.

"Dad?" Lauren asked more to herself as her eyebrows knitted together. She rose from her seat and stood next to her desk, watching with a hardly contained smile the enthusiastic greetings her father was receiving from the other police officers.

"Your father is still a legend around here," Dyson commented while approaching Lauren. "Do you think he's here because of our case?"

Lauren glanced at her partner and wasn't in the least bit surprised to see his look of disapproval, "I guess so. You heard Captain Ash saying there was something disturbingly familiar about the unsub's MO. My bet is that he recognized a similarity between this case and an old one from the time he and my father were partners," Lauren replied earnestly. Then, looking directly at Dyson, she continued, "I know you don't like it, but any help we can get to take that monster off the streets, as fast as possible, should be more than welcome, don't you agree?"

Dyson heaved a deep sigh and nodded solemnly, "You're right." He then noticed the beeline Lauren's father was making towards them and instinctively straightened his back.

"Hello, sweetheart," the older man flashed a charming smile at Lauren, stepping into her personal space with his arms outstretched.

"Hey Dad," Lauren hugged him tightly.

As Mr. Lewis pulled back, his eyes landed on Dyson, "Thornwood, right? I remember you," he said cordially, while extending his hand.

Dyson shook it with a firm grip. "And I remember you, sir," he said respectfully.

The older man smirked as he observed Lauren's partner closely. "You're a very lucky fella for having my daughter watching your back, Thornwood," Mr. Lewis beamed with pride as he placed his hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I hope you know that," he added affectionately.

A smile tugged at the corners of Dyson's lips when he caught Lauren staring down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. "Yes, sir. I do," he answered without hesitation.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come, Nathaniel," the deep voice drew their attention and Lauren's father turned immediately to face the newcomer.

"Hello, Clarence," Nathaniel Lewis greeted his former partner. Captain Clarence Ash wasn't much older than Dyson and looked rather handsome in his light gray suit. "How come you look the same every time we meet? You haven't aged a day," Lauren's father shook his head while grinning at the elegant, dark-skinned man.

"Good genes, I suppose," Captain Ash chuckled. "But I am getting older, my friend," his tone became serious once more. "Now, shall we begin?" He motioned to his office, taking the lead right after.

Nathaniel took a step forward and exhaled heavily. "Have you guys ever wondered where the hell that voice comes from?"

It only took Dyson a second to respond, "At least twice," he smiled openly while Lauren pressed her lips together to prevent herself from laughing.

Mr. Lewis nodded in agreement, "It's like listening to Darth Vader speaking."

"Or a CGI character from a Marvel movie..." Lauren remarked in a low tone.

Dyson turned to the blonde with an amused smirk, "I'd never have taken you for a superhero fan. I thought you were a Trekker, or something like that."

"Well," Lauren looked at Dyson with a smirk of her own, "Although your assumption is correct, it is also incomplete. I am a Trekker and a proud fan of Starship Andromeda, as you've seen for yourself, but, I'm not against watching a good superhero movie every once in a while. They can be so ridiculously entertaining, don't you think?"

Nathaniel smiled with satisfaction as he observed the easy interaction between his daughter and her partner. Taking another step forward, he focused solely on Lauren this time, "I believe this little meeting with your Captain won't take long and I was hoping we could have lunch together. There are some details about Sunday that I'd like to discuss with you," he explained.

Lauren smiled with fondness, "Okay, I'll be waiting. By the way, I already know a place we can go," her eyes sparkled brightly the moment the words left her mouth, realizing that she would finally see Bo again.

\- X -

When Lauren and her father crossed the entrance of the Dawning Cafe about forty minutes later, the detective couldn't help pondering how the hell she had managed to stay away for so long.

"Nice place," Nathaniel commented as his gaze scanned the main area of the Cafe.

"Yes, it is," Lauren glanced at him with a grin. "It's magical, actually," she added right before her eyes found the Captain of the Dawning chatting to an old couple that was sitting in the back.

Then, as if something had warned her about Lauren's presence, Bo stopped talking and turned to look in the detective's direction. She immediately excused herself from the elderly customers and walked towards the blonde, not once breaking their strong eye contact.

"Hi..." Bo's voice was soft and almost sheepish.

"Hi Bo," Lauren's face broke into a dazzling grin as her joy of being face to face with the brunette became evident.

Several seconds passed until the unmistakable sound of Nathaniel clearing his throat snapped Lauren and Bo out of their trance. "Oh, I'm sorry," the detective apologized with blushing cheeks. "Bo, this is my father, Nathaniel Lewis," Lauren saw the brunette's dark chocolate eyes grow wide in surprise. "Dad, this is a dear friend of mine, Bo Dennis, the Captain of the Dawning Cafe," she smiled warmly.

"Hello there, Captain," Nathaniel offered his hand with a gentle smile.

"It's an enormous pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lewis," Bo said hurriedly as she took the man's hand. "And this captain thing was my boss' idea... I guess it's just a fancy way to say that I'm the manager of this lovely establishment," she continued shyly.

Watching Bo behaving so nervously in front of her father spurred something inside of Lauren. She moved closer to the brunette and without thinking, slipped her fingers between Bo's. "I must say that I totally agree with your boss," Lauren stated with confidence as she stared into the most gorgeous brown eyes she'd ever seen. "A manager is way too pedestrian for a place like this. Captain, on the other hand, sounds perfect to me. It suits the Dawning's brave leader like a second name," the detective smiled tenderly, squeezing Bo's hand in reassurance.

"Did you know that our kitchen staff has received different designations as well?" Bo's features beamed with adoration while her gaze remained locked on Lauren's. When the blonde simply shook her head no, Bo proceeded, "Bruce, our main cook, who just so happens to be Stella's nephew, is also known as The Nina and his two assistants, The Pinta and Santa Maria."

"Ah, like Christopher Columbus's famous ships," Nathaniel replied first, his attentive eyes traveling from Bo to his daughter.

"See? I told you. There's magic happening in this place," Lauren smiled at her father.

"Oh, I believe you, sweetheart," Nathaniel smirked.

"So, hm... May I accompany you both to your seats?" Bo asked more to Lauren while she reluctantly removed her hand from the detective's delicate grasp.

"That would be lovely, Captain. Lead the way, please," Lauren answered with a bashful smile as she felt her entire body react at the absence of Bo's warm hand in hers.

They chose an empty booth near the back of the cafe and after a quick survey of the menu, both Lauren and Nathaniel ordered a small portion of minestrone, the daily soup that Bo had mentioned in her text, and a sandwich each. The detective picked the Dawning's classic roasted turkey breast while her father preferred a robust burger with cheese sauce and bacon.

As soon as Bo walked away with their orders, Nathaniel fixed an inquisitive look on his daughter. "Friends, huh? Is that how you kids are calling it these days?"

"Dad..." Lauren warned.

"What?"

"Don't start," her tone was serious. "Yes, Bo and I are friends, just friends. And she has a boyfriend," Lauren added with a frown.

"Oh," Nathaniel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Lucky bastard..."

"Yeah. I know," Lauren muttered crestfallen, her gaze slowly drifting away from her father and settling on the view outside the Cafe's window.

Silence fell upon them for a moment, but then, Nathaniel spoke again. "Does she look at him like she looks at you?"

Lauren's head snapped back and she stared at her father intently, quite shocked by the unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Lau... You've always been good at reading people. That girl over there looked at you as if she was seeing the ocean for the very first time," Nathaniel smiled softly. "And you... Well, you practically blinded me with the way you were glowing next to her."

"Dad, please..." Lauren breathed out, her eyes closing for a second longer.

"Did you talk to her?" Nathaniel insisted.

Lauren ran her fingers through her long, golden tresses and a dry, short laugh escaped her lips, "And tell her what, exactly? Bo has a boyfriend, she's not available, end of story," the detective's tone was definitely angry, but there was also a tinge of desperation in it that didn't pass unnoticed by her father.

"Good afternoon," Sarah greeted politely while approaching the booth with their drinks on a tray. The young waitress placed the tall glass of iced tea in front of Lauren and did the same with Nathaniel's orange juice. "The Captain will be here with your food in a minute," the redhead said smiling before taking her leave.

Lauren sipped her iced tea through the straw with her brow furrowed, clearly feeling her father's gaze on her. "What?" She asked him defiantly.

Nathaniel's powerful brown orbs shone with sympathy and a kind smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Do you love her?"

The detective clenched her jaw nearly painfully. "Just drop it, Dad," Lauren's voice faltered.

"Why are you so afraid, sweetheart?" Nathaniel reached out for Lauren's hand and gripped it with affection. "What if she loves you too?" He asked gently.

"It doesn't matter," Lauren looked away.

"What are you saying? Last time I checked, it's all that matters," Nathaniel chuckled while squeezing his daughter's hand.

Lauren gazed at her father with a sad smile. "Bo's with someone else, Dad. She wouldn't be with him if she didn't care and I'll never, ever, mess with that. I would never forgive myself if I became the cause of such pain," the blonde's jaw tensed once more as she forced herself to hold back tears, "A pain that you and I know isn't foreign to me."

In that instant, Lauren spotted Bo walking back with the tray of food and automatically sat up straighter in her bench. She took a deep, calming breath and threw a meaningful glance at her father, warning him wordlessly that their conversation was over.

"Hey..." Bo smiled broadly as she carefully placed the tray on the edge of the booth's table. "There you go," she set down the small bowls of minestrone and the two sandwiches neatly wrapped up with personalized wax paper.

"Thank you, Bo," Lauren barely looked at the brunette, "I'm sure everything is fantastic," she said with a tight-lipped smile.

Nathaniel couldn't help but smirk at the way Bo knitted her eyebrows in a frown, obviously worried about his daughter's abrupt change in behavior. "Hmm..." He hummed in approval after tasting the first spoonful of his soup, "It's delicious, Captain."

"I'm glad," Bo gave him a polite smile, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the detective.

Lauren felt a knot forming in her stomach as she fiddled with her spoon in the bowl of minestrone. She was aware that she was reacting poorly, but she couldn't help it. The blunt honesty in her father's words had startled her to the core and Lauren was terrified. She knew she was in love with the gorgeous brunette. She could feel it all over. From the top of her head to the tip of her toes, through every pore in her skin, with every single fiber of her being, Lauren could feel it.

She loved Bo Dennis.

"I guess I..." Bo was nervous again and her eyes searched for the blonde's almost desperately, "I'll leave you alone, then..." Her voice was just above a whisper and Lauren hated herself for being responsible for the disappointment in the brunette's tone. "Enjoy your meal," Bo spoke with saddened eyes, turning around to leave.

"Bo, wait!"

 _What am I doing? What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?!_

"Yes?" Bo tentatively lessened the distance between them, her dark chocolate orbs shimmering with hope when she saw the detective looking at her again.

"I was just wondering if..." Lauren trailed off for a second, swallowing her dry throat. "Would you mind joining us for a few minutes? There's something I'd like to ask you. If you're not too busy, of course," she hurried to say.

An adorable smile slowly made its way across Bo's lips. "No, I... I'm not too busy."

Lauren's heart melted as she watched the brunette light up right in front of her. With a shining smile of her own, the detective scooted closer to the window, making room for Bo on her bench. "Please," she motioned to the vacant spot next to her. As the Captain of the Dawning sat down, Lauren's eyes bolted towards her father and the encouraging smirk she found there, gracing his strong features, eased her nerves almost immediately.

"I must say that I'm thoroughly impressed with the quality of the food here, Bo," Nathaniel said after cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you, Mr. Lewis," Bo nodded appreciatively.

"Oh, please, call me Nathaniel," he gave her a good-natured grin.

"All right," the brunette smiled back. Shifting her attention to Lauren, Bo's lips stretched into a toothy grin when she caught the blonde attacking her turkey sandwich with vigor. "Is it good, Detective?"

Lauren could only moan at first. "Oh my God, this is so good..."

Bo chuckled with unmitigated tenderness while her gaze seemed to map every contour of Lauren's face. "So... What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh," Lauren reached for the straw in her glass and eagerly sucked the iced tea through it. "I'm sorry, I believe the delicious food and wonderful company distracted me a little," she flashed a nervous smile at the brunette. "So, uh... Bo," Lauren cleared her throat, "Do you have plans for the Sunday?"

The corners of Bo's lips pulled into a grin, "Not that I recall... I mean," she became thoughtful for a moment, "Kenzi arrives tomorrow and I know she'll be very demanding in the next few days, but... Oh, well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up, anyway. So yeah, I'm free," Bo's deep, dark brown orbs twinkled with expectancy.

"Good. That's... Great!" Lauren couldn't refrain the huge smile that took over her face as she stared lovingly at Bo. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her this was a bad idea, but she had gone too far to backpedal now. Common sense be damned. "It's my Mom's birthday this Sunday and we're having a small gathering at home for lunch. Nothing fancy, just our family and a few close friends and... I'd love if you could come too," Lauren confessed timidly.

Bo's eyes traveled from Lauren to Nathaniel and back to the detective, "Are you sure your mother won't mind, Lauren? I don't want to intrude or anything..."

"Nonsense," Nathaniel intervened right away. "I'm positively certain that Amelia is going to love you, Bo. Besides, if my Lau here considers you her friend, you're part of the family already."

Bo dropped her gaze to the table and her mouth curved up into a shy smile. "Thank you, Mr. Lewis. You have no idea how much that means to me," she admitted with emotion in her voice.

"Is that a yes, then?" Lauren smiled as she tilted her head, trying to make eye contact with the brunette.

Bo grinned affectionately as she held the detective's gaze, "Of course. Count me in."

"Excellent! I'll drink to that," Nathaniel raised his glass of orange juice and winked playfully, eliciting a chuckle from both women. After taking a generous gulp, he put the glass on the table and rose from his seat, "Now, if you lovely girls will excuse me, I need to use the restroom," he announced while slipping out of their booth.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else think your father looks like a twin brother of Scott Glenn in The Silence Of The Lambs?" Bo asked humorously as she glanced over her shoulder at the man's retreating back.

A sheepish smile crept to Lauren's lips, "Well, let's just say that now you know one of the reasons why The Silence Of The Lambs is my favorite movie," she replied right before taking another bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Aw... That's cute," Bo commented with a grin as she lightly nudged the detective with her shoulder.

Lauren wiped off the corners of her mouth with a napkin, "Thanks," she chuckled while a hint of pink tinged her cheeks. Then, the blonde felt the air being sucked from her lungs when Bo's hand touched her own under the booth's table. Lauren's eyes nearly closed at the sensation of the brunette's thumb on her skin, rubbing soothing strokes along her knuckles.

"I'm so glad you're here, Lauren..." Bo said softly.

The detective turned her head, knowing beforehand that she would lose herself into a pool of deep chocolate, "Me too," Lauren breathed out, her chest swelling at Bo's adoring smile. She wanted to reach out and touch the brunette's face so badly...

 _It might not be the right time_

 _I might not be the right one_

 _But there's something about us I want to say_

 _Cause there's something between us anyway_

Bo's gaze fell to their hands and she squeezed Lauren's tenderly, "I've missed you..."

Lauren's hazel eyes lit up with delight, "I've missed you too," she replied smiling.

 _I might not be the right one_

 _It might not be the right time_

 _But there's something about us I've got to do_

 _Some kind of secret I will share with you_

As they stayed there, silently staring at each other as if the world around them had simply disappeared, Lauren couldn't help musing on how something supposedly so wrong could actually feel so good. So right.

 _I need you more than anything in my life_

 _I want you more than anything in my life_

 _I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

 _I love you more than anyone in my life_

-X-

 **Track list:**

\- "Something About Us" - Daft Punk

 **Author's Note:** hey everyone! I'm deeply sorry for the (very, very) long delay regarding this update. I really wish I was a faster writer and that my life hadn't been so crazy in the last couple of months. If you're still there, reading my little story, know that I'll be forever grateful for your patience and unwavering support.

Thank you all so much for every follow, favorite and for taking the time to leave me a review. They always make my day! :)

And, last but not least, a special thanks to PK, for being an inspiration every day and for so kindly revising my work.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters, except the ones I created. All dialogues extracted from the show belong to their rightful owners. The following story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

 **CHAPTER 12**

And there stood Kenzi Malikov Santiago, icy blue eyes transfixed by the sweet goodness displayed in front of her. "You know... This is SO not cool," she leaned over the counter in Bo's kitchen and rested her chin against the palm of her hand. "How come you've not only baked one, but two, TWO cherry pies for blondie and absolutely nothing, zero, nada, for the bestie who's been away?"

Bo sighed as she placed two round, plastic pie keepers on the counter top. "I already told you, Kenz... I didn't plan anything, it was a last minute decision."

"What about those?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow and pointed her finger at the pie keepers. "I bet you snatched them from the Dawning on Friday, didn't you? Last minute decision, my cute ass," she smirked victoriously.

Bo narrowed her gaze at her friend and opened the plastic containers, "Fine. And what about the mouth watering, five-star breakfast, I just prepared for you? I even cooked those goddamn chocolate-filled pancakes with caramelized bananas you love so much!"

"I know, I know..." Kenzi rolled her eyes dramatically, a smile teasing the corners of her lips. "But I haven't seen you bake Nanna Lottie's cherry pie in years. That's some serious shit to consider." She paused for a moment longer and a frown immediately creased her forehead, "Wait a minute. Should I be worried?"

"Worried about what?" Bo asked absentmindedly as she kept her focus on her task, carefully placing one of the pies inside the keeper.

"Oh, you know... Maybe my Wonder Woman has grown tired of her Robin and just realized that she wants a new sidekick to rock the city, Olivia Benson style," Kenzi grumbled.

"Aww..." Bo chuckled and moved closer to her friend. "Is my bestie jealous?" She put her arms around Kenzi's neck and the petite brunette simply huffed in response. Bo's face stretched into a grin, "You have nothing to worry about, silly. Your sidekick and BFF position is a lifelong kind of deal," she stated, before giving Kenzi a conciliatory peck on the cheek.

"You bet, sista," Kenzi nodded with a wide smile. "Now really, let's be honest here. In which dumb, alternate reality would blondie be more awesome than the chick that rhymes with frenzy?" She wiggled her brows and elicited another chuckle from the older brunette.

"Blondie, seriously?" Bo tilted her head before pulling back with a smirk. "Is that the best you've got, oh almighty snarker?" She challenged Kenzi while covering the second pie with the plastic lid.

"Bitch, please," Kenzi flashed a knowing, lopsided smile and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've only met her once, cut me some slack, will ya? I promise you that I'll come up with something better in due time. Kenzi style."

Bo shook her head and smiled affectionately at her best friend. "I'm sure you will. Now help me put these in your car and let's get going," she handed the two pie keepers to Kenzi. Bo then picked up a small plastic bag that was on the counter, and with an encouraging nod to herself, turned around to leave.

\- X -

By the time Kenzi's car had parked in front of the Lewises' house, Bo's anxiety levels had hit the roof and she couldn't help considering, even momentarily, that she was having a heart attack.

"Here we are, Bobo," Kenzi killed the engine and waited for her friend's first move. Several moments later, Bo was still there, motionless in the passenger seat while looking out the window.

The Lewises' house had that typical suburban, Bungalow architectural style with a small, well-cared for front yard, light gray shingle siding with white trim, and a partial-width front porch. Everything about it screamed home and family, and Bo loved it to the core.

"So," Kenzi observed her bestie with a devilish smile, "Are you planning to get out of the car any time soon or..." She trailed off on purpose and poked Bo's side, choosing the exact spot she knew the brunette was the most ticklish.

"Shit, Kenzi!" Bo shrieked with shock, finally snapping out of her state of paralysis. "Of course I'm getting out!" She shot her friend a glare before hastily opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle.

At that very moment, the front door of the house opened wide and a smiling Lauren came into view. The detective descended the three stairs that connected the porch to the lawn and jogged towards Bo, "Did you have any trouble finding the house?"

Bo stared at Lauren with her mouth partially open, unable to formulate any coherent answer right away. Her eyes then took on a life of their own, traveling down to the detective's long legs and her dark, skinny jeans, and up to the sleeveless, faint pink blouse she was wearing. The blouse outlined every contour of Lauren's athletic torso and made her breasts look surprisingly bigger than Bo remembered. "No, I," she cleared her throat as her gaze met Lauren's again, "There was no trouble at all," Bo could feel her cheeks getting warmer as the detective eyed her with amusement. Soon the corners of her lips quirked up in response and she instinctively reached out for Lauren's hand. "Hey you," Bo smiled at the fleeting contact.

"Hey yourself," Lauren took a step forward and pulled the brunette into her strong arms. Bo seemed startled only for a second, hugging the detective back and squeezing her tenderly. "I'm so glad you're here," Lauren confessed in a soft tone, her gentle breath caressing the shell of Bo's ear.

Bo smiled broadly as she instantly recalled saying those same words to Lauren, not too long ago, at the Dawning. "Me too," she whispered with her eyes closed, the intoxicating smell of the detective's shampoo filling her nose.

As both women began to slowly pull away from each other, Lauren saw Kenzi emerging from the driver's seat. "Oh, hi, Kenzi! How have you been?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Hi there, Lauren. I've been great, thanks," Kenzi walked in their direction. "Still living the honeymoon phase, if you know what I mean," she added mischievously with a grin gracing her lips.

Lauren smiled, "Will you give us the indescribable pleasure of joining us for lunch?"

"Nah, today I'm just the driver," Kenzi winked good-naturedly before she turned around and opened the car's rear door. "Besides, I just received a message from my hot hubby, reminding me how late I already am for _his_ family lunch," she grimaced playfully, bending over to pick up the set of pie keepers.

"Oh shit, Kenz, I'm so sorry," Bo apologized and Kenzi handed her the plastic containers. "I should have taken a cab."

Kenzi withdrew the small bag from the backseat and shut the car door. Facing the older brunette, she smiled fondly, "Don't sweat it, Captain Bodacious, it was my idea to play the role of Frank Martin for a day, remember? And we both know how Hale's dramatics tend to flourish, whenever he's reunited with his clan. It's all good, sista," Kenzi jokingly shook the plastic bag in front of Bo's face, letting it dangle from her fingers.

"Here, let me help you," Lauren cautiously took the pie keepers from Bo's hands. "Hold on a sec," the detective raised the containers just enough to get a better look at what was inside. "Is this what I think it is?" Lauren's gaze shifted to Bo and her features lit up with wonder.

Bo smiled bashfully, "It was the least I could do, after your kind invitation. I just hope your family likes cherry pie."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say..." Lauren's voice was low and timid as her eyes settled on the pie keepers in her hands. "I'm honored, Bo. Thank you."

"You're damn right to be honored, Detective," Kenzi began saying, "I'm the frickin' best friend and I can't even remember the last time she baked one of those for me."

"Kenzi..." Bo scowled.

"And... That's my cue to leave," Kenzi bowed mockingly and glanced at Bo with an impish smirk.

After saying their goodbyes to the younger brunette, Bo and Lauren walked side by side towards the house. As they reached the porch, the loud sound of Kenzi's car horn made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Bo smiled apologetically at Lauren and strode back to her friend. She leaned in towards the driver's window, "What is it, Kenzi?"

"Hotpants," Kenzi answered with a grin.

"What?" Bo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's my name for blondie. Detective Hotpants," Kenzi clarified, turning the key to start the car. "That girl knows how to rock a pair of jeans, I'll give her that. Have fun, chica," she winked and finally set the vehicle into motion.

Bo couldn't contain the chuckle that fell from her lips, as she watched Kenzi driving away from her. When she walked back to Lauren, Bo had an irresistible prankish smile adorning her face.

"Is everything alright?" The detective asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, just, you know... Kenzi being Kenzi," was Bo's vague answer.

"Hmm," Lauren studied the brunette with a smirk. Turning around, she expertly balanced the pie keepers on her left arm and opened the front door.

 _Detective Hotpants,_ Bo pondered as her gaze inevitably dropped to Lauren's sculpted derrière. _Yep, Kenzi nailed it for sure..._

 **If you want something to play with**

 **Go and find yourself a toy**

 **Baby, my time is too expensive**

 **And I'm not a little boy**

As soon as they crossed the threshold of the house, Bo felt her senses sharpening in anticipation. Despite the indecent amount of food she had prepared for her breakfast with Kenzi, Bo had been too nervous to really eat anything earlier and now, as Aaron Neville's "Tell It Like It Is" echoed through the walls, the delicious aroma of smoked beef and pork permeating the air, was making her empty stomach rumble in appreciation.

 **If you are serious**

 **Don't play with my heart, it makes me furious**

 **But if you want me to love you**

 **Then, baby, I will, girl, you know I will**

"This way," Lauren flashed a charming smile over her shoulder and in that instant, Bo realized that she would have followed the detective until the ends of the earth if she'd asked her to. As they crossed the cozy living room and moved to their right, Bo couldn't help but smile at the infectious sounds of laughter and mixed voices coming from the backyard.

 **Tell it like it is**

 **Don't be ashamed to let your conscience be your guide**

 **But I-I-I-I-I know deep down inside of me**

 **I believe you love me, forget your foolish pride**

"Hey guys, Bo is here," Lauren announced with noticeable enthusiasm when they entered the house kitchen. "And this," she proudly lifted the pie keepers a little bit higher, "Is the amazing cherry pie I talked about, that she so generously baked for us." Lauren cast a loving glance at Bo and placed the containers on the small table facing the wall.

One of the two men that had been chopping vegetables at a counter in the back, practically squealed in delight, "Thank God, Lau's friend has just saved us from Cora's fucking chocolate pudding!"

Bo's eyebrows raised in surprise and her inquiring gaze quickly searched for a response from Lauren. When she saw the detective failing miserably to stifle a laugh, Bo felt the corners of her mouth easily curving up into a smile.

"Gus, please. You're being rude," the woman washing dishes in the sink admonished gently. She turned off the faucet and dried her hands on a dishtowel, approaching Bo with a warm smile.

Lauren's eyes sparkled with affection, "Bo, this is my Mom, Amelia."

Overall, Amelia Lewis looked like a blue-eyed, hippie version of Mrs Weasley from the Harry Potter movies. She wasn't tall or lean like her daughter, but was certainly beautiful in her own way, with her shoulder-length, wavy copper hair and pale skin. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Bo," Amelia held out her arms and enveloped Bo into a tight hug.

"There she goes, there she goes. Ginger bear strikes again," Gus teased with a boyish grin. The forty-something man had the same physique of the actor Kevin James and Amelia's blue eyes and light auburn hair.

"My Mom is a professional hugger, Bo. You better get used to that," Lauren smiled.

"I don't mind at all," Bo replied with a smile of her own. She broke apart from the older woman and spoke in a slight, shy tone, "Thank you so much for having me on this special day, Mrs Lewis. Happy birthday," Bo withdrew a neatly wrapped up gift from the small plastic bag she'd been holding and offered it to Amelia, "This is for you, I hope you like it."

"Oh, you really didn't have to, Bo... Thank you," Amelia didn't hesitate to pull the brunette into her chest again, eliciting a joyous chuckle from Lauren. "And please, call me Amelia, dear," she gave Bo a motherly smile before carefully tearing the wrapping paper away. "Oh Bo, this is marvelous!" Amelia beamed like a child as she stared at the Blu-ray DVD of one of Stevie Wonder's live concerts.

"Lauren told me you're a huge fan of Stevie, so I decided to give it a shot and made a couple of phone calls," Bo started explaining with a pleased smile. "This was recorded during Stevie's latest concert tour, but it's still unreleased material. This copy was sent exclusively to you, Mrs Lewis. This DVD won't hit the stores worldwide before Christmas season."

Amelia's blue orbs grew wide, traveling from the gift in her hands to Bo, and then, to her daughter, "Lauren, honey... Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Mom. I did," Lauren looked at Bo in awe.

"Let me see," Gus nearly pounced on Amelia.

"Did you wash your hands?" She asked while keeping the DVD out of his reach.

Gus rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mommy, I did. Are you serious?" He huffed with indignation and Amelia reluctantly handed her gift over.

Lauren stepped closer to Bo, "This is my uncle Gus, by the way, and that handsome man over there, is his partner, Matt," the detective's lips widened into a grin.

"Hey! I'm a hot piece of ass too!" Gus winked playfully.

"Of course you are, my gladiator," Matt approached Gus from behind and lovingly put his arms around his partner. They inspected the DVD together, sighing in contentment.

Amelia smiled at the couple and then turned to Bo, "Thank you so much for such a wonderful gift, Bo. I'm honestly at a loss for words right now."

"There's no need to say anything, Mrs Lewis. It was my pleasure," Bo said bashfully. "Actually," she cleared her throat, "There's another thing I'd like to show you," Bo reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. She touched the device's screen a few times and then offered it to Amelia. "This is for you too, Mrs Lewis. Just press the play button," Bo smiled softly.

Amelia glanced at Lauren and the detective motioned with her head in silent encouragement, joining Gus and Matt that were already gathered around her mother, waiting excitedly. As if she could sense what was about to happen, Amelia Lewis took a deep, calming breath and with a trembling finger, proceeded as instructed. "Oh my God," she gasped in astonishment, her free hand quickly covering her mouth as the face of none other than Stevie Wonder, popped up on the screen.

"No fucking way..." Gus murmured in shock and Matt shushed him immediately.

 **"Hello there, Amelia. A little bird told me that it's your birthday and I wish you all the best on this very special day. God bless you, my dear, and God bless your loved ones,"** Stevie said kindly and Amelia simply shook her head in amazement. **"That same little bird also told me,"** he continued with a jolly smile, **"That you're not only a great woman, but also a woman with great taste in music,"** Stevie laughed at his own little joke and everybody followed suit. **"Happy birthday, Amelia. This is for you..."**

 **"Over time,**

 **I've been building my castle of love**

 **Just for two**

 **Though you never knew you were my reason**

 **I've gone much too far**

 **For you now to say**

 **That I've got to throw my castle away"**

Bo felt her chest tighten as she watched with watery eyes, the scene unfolding in front of her. Tears streamed down Amelia's face while the muffled sobs made her shoulders shake. Lauren and Gus hugged her firmly on either side and the detective gave her mother a loving kiss on the head. The love surrounding Amelia was palpable in that kitchen, like a balmy, pulsing ray of light and Bo's heart was full of the most sincere gratitude, for just being there.

 **"And though you don't believe that they do**

 **They do come true**

 **For did my dreams**

 **Come true when I looked at you**

 **And maybe too, if you would believe**

 **You too might be**

 **Overjoyed, over love, over me"**

Bo couldn't resist seeking Lauren's gaze and the detective didn't miss a beat, locking her eyes on Bo's and sending a jolt of electricity through the brunette's whole body. Lauren's big amber orbs were shimmering with something more than tears and that something was so powerful and encompassing, that it was enough to take Bo's breath away. Completely.

 **"And though the odds say improbable**

 **What do they know**

 **For in romance**

 **All true love needs is a chance**

 **And maybe with a chance you will find**

 **You too like I**

 **Overjoyed, over love, over you,**

 **Over you"**

When the video came to an end, Amelia used the back of her free hand to wipe at her face and moved towards Bo, "Thank you, Bo! Thank you," she sniffed before grasping the brunette in a strong embrace. "Gosh, that was so beautiful! I don't know what I've done to deserve such an extraordinary gift," Amelia chuckled as she squeezed Bo again, "But I will accept it, with all my heart," she pulled back with a bright smile, returning the cell phone to Bo.

Gus and Matt approached right after and both gave Bo hugs and words of appreciation. Gus even joked about the fact that his birthday wasn't that far away and that he wouldn't mind receiving a message from Cher on the special date.

As everyone laughed at Gus's brazen comment - and how Amelia smacked his arm because of it - Bo felt Lauren's presence beside her and in a heartbeat, she found herself nestled in the detective's arms. "I will never forget what you just did for my Mom, Bo," Lauren whispered into the brunette's hair while they held each other tightly. "Thank you," her voice faltered with emotion and she leaned back, kissing Bo on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Bo breathed out as the growing warmth on her cheek spread throughout her body. She stared into Lauren's expressive eyes, unable to move from their embrace.

"Lauren, honey," Amelia spoke sweetly to her daughter, "Why don't you take Bo to meet the rest of the family? Me and the boys here will just finish this Olivier salad and will be joining you all soon."

"Yes, of course," Lauren answered with a somewhat awkward smile, disentangling herself from Bo's arms. She cleared her throat and looked directly at Amelia, ignoring the knowing smirk plastered on her uncle's face, "Please don't take too long, Mom, it's your birthday, after all."

"I won't, sweetie. Now go, before your father comes storming in here looking for us," Amelia waved them off with a wink.

"Come on, Bo," Lauren smiled adoringly and Bo's heart soared when the detective held her hand.

Lauren guided them out of the kitchen and to a sliding-glass door that went out to the backyard. The second they walked through it, they nearly bumped into Ciara. "Ah, here you are, at last! I was just going to check on you and Aunt Lia because - " Ciara stopped mid-sentence when it dawned on her that her best friend wasn't alone. Her green eyes bolted from Bo's face to the hand still firmly entwined with Lauren's, "You must be Bo," she grinned from ear to ear.

"And you must be Ciara," Bo smiled back.

Lauren chuckled, "Good, I see you both figured it all out by yourselves."

"It wasn't that difficult, Laur," Ciara replied with a smirk. "And you weren't kidding when you said she was gorgeous..."

Bo's eyes went wide at Ciara's statement and she couldn't help stealing a glance at Lauren, who was now beet red and shooting daggers at her friend.

"I'm glad we could finally meet, Bo. As you can imagine, I've heard a lot about you," Ciara added humorously, not at all fazed by the detective's frown.

"Same here," Bo responded while trying to tame the frenzied butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, let's move on, shall we?" Lauren suggested hastily, her brow still furrowed as she led them straight ahead.

It didn't take Bo two seconds to notice that the Lewis family knew exactly how to host a party, or a Birthday Fiesta, to be more precise.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Lauren asked a little unsure, following Bo's line of sight.

"It's lovely, Lauren," Bo smiled in genuine enchantment as her gaze wandered up to the Mexican paper banners hanging above them.

Lauren couldn't hold back her smile, "It was Dad's not so secret project. He found some pictures on the internet and convinced us to try."

"We spent last night folding and cutting colored paper. It felt like Kindergarten all over again," Ciara added cheerfully.

"Well, your efforts definitely paid off, you guys did a wonderful job here," Bo praised them with her eyes still glued to the white and pink, crisscrossed patterns of Papel Picado. "It is beautiful," she reiterated as her gaze deliberately shifted to Lauren.

The detective simply nodded her thanks, unable to hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks. After a brief hesitation, she spoke again, "Come on now, Captain Dennis. I know for a fact that my baby brother is dying to meet you," Lauren smiled softly and the trio made their way to the other guests.

There were about twenty people gathered around the makeshift banquet table positioned in the center of the lawn, amongst them relatives, a few neighbors and two of Amelia's coworkers. Most of them were still standing and chatting animatedly as they waited for the time to take their seats. The banquet table, Bo soon noticed, was splendidly decorated with a pink rose garland centerpiece, which Ciara rushed to take the due credit for.

Fifteen minutes of amiable conversation later, Lauren and Bo alone reached the small patio on the opposite side of the backyard. The patio had a modern barbecue island and Nathaniel Lewis could be seen behind the grill, busying himself with the piles of beef steaks, pork ribs and chicken wings in front of him. Michael - who Bo easily recognized from the picture Lauren had shown her at the Dal - stood at an adjacent counter, concentrating on mixing something in a medium-sized steel bowl. On the left side of the patio, a blonde teenage girl and an elderly lady were sitting together on a wooden garden bench, both with their noses deep in their cell phones.

"Bo!" Nathaniel smiled broadly as soon as he spotted the brunette. "What a joy having you here in our house!" He walked in the direction of the two women.

Bo couldn't suppress the grin that claimed her lips when she looked at Lauren's father closely. Nathaniel was wearing cargo shorts, a plain white T-shirt, sandals and a personalized Game Of Thrones black apron with the words 'Lord Commander,' in bold, light gray. He was sweaty and his hair was disheveled, resembling nothing like the Jack Crawford persona she was initially introduced to. "Thank you, Mr Lewis. It feels incredible to be here. Everyone's been so considerate of me," Bo said gratefully.

"And I would expect no less of our family and friends, Bo," Nathaniel smiled. "Now, Miss Dennis... What do I need to do for you to stop calling me Mr Lewis?" The older man asked good-naturedly.

Bo chuckled, "Alright, fair enough. I promise it won't happen again, Nathaniel," she pronounced the name with care.

"Ah, much better," Nathaniel nodded his satisfaction.

By that time, Michael had already moved from his previous spot and was now waiting anxiously for his turn to be properly introduced to Bo. The teenage blonde girl stood right beside him, clinging to his arm possessively. Smiling at her brother's excitement, Lauren hurried to speak, "Bo, this is my brother Michael and his girlfriend, Tatiana," she beamed with fondness.

"Hey, Michael," Bo smiled and offered her hand, "I'm so glad to meet you!"

Michael stepped forward and without hesitation, engulfed the brunette into a bear hug, "Me too, Bo! We all heard so much about you! Lau just couldn't stop talking about the Dawning Cafe and how awesome you are," he chuckled over Bo's shoulder and she did the same, laughing lightly at the boy's spontaneity. When they broke apart, Bo's stomach did a somersault when she saw the blush covering up Lauren's cheeks. The detective shrugged timidly and her gaze dropped to the floor, staying there for a long moment.

"I know nothing about being awesome, Michael, but I do know that your sister is the most amazing person I've ever met," Bo's smile spread even wider once Lauren raised her head and their eyes locked together.

"And I have to agree with you on that one, Bo," Michael grinned affectionately and Lauren rolled her eyes with a sheepish smile. It became clear to Bo then that Michael Lewis had not only inherited all of Amelia's physical features, but also and most importantly, his mother's kind nature.

After shaking hands and exchanging brief pleasantries with Tatiana, Bo was led by Lauren to the elderly woman still seated on the wooden bench. "Grandma, this is the new friend I told you about this morning, Bo Dennis," she glanced at Bo tenderly. "Bo, this beautiful lady here is my Grandma Polly," Lauren said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around the old woman's shoulders.

For several seconds, Bo merely stared at Lauren's grandmother and thoughts of her Nanna resurfaced full force. If Charlotte Dennis were still alive, would her hair have gone snowy white, just like the adorable lady gazing back at her? Would her Nanna have cut it short too or would she have kept the long braid she had adored so much? Ah... How Bo wished in that moment that she, too, could have had the chance to introduce her Nanna to Lauren. _I know you'd love her, Nanna,_ Bo pondered with a weak, bittersweet smile, catching a fleeting glimpse of Lauren's face.

"I've seen you before."

Bo blinked twice as if trying to regain her concentration and a mild frown wrinkled her forehead. She had heard the old woman's voice, but her distracted mind hadn't quite registered what had been said, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

Lauren's grandmother chuckled gently, "I said I've seen you before, just don't know where. Lau didn't mention that you were famous..."

Bo's puzzled gaze shifted its focus to Lauren, who now had a cheeky, knowing grin adorning her lips. "Grandma here is a great enthusiast of social media, Bo," she began clarifying. "You can find her on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter, always with the same username. Sassy Polly nineteen thirty-five," Lauren smiled with evident pride.

The elderly lady laughed softly before responding to Bo, "That's the year I was born, of course. You see, my dear... I've had the privilege to live long enough to witness this whole new era of technology and unlimited information, so why not enjoy it too? I'll be damned if I'm going to let my age dictate what I can or cannot do," she winked with a confident smirk.

Bo's eyebrows arched up in amazement and she couldn't help looking at Lauren first, "Well, I'm not exactly famous, but I did have my fifteen minutes of fame, less than six months ago. I interviewed this very popular rapper and the video is available on YouTube, so - "

"I told you it was her!" Tatiana's voice rang out triumphantly as she slapped Michael's arm, startling everyone else.

"Ouch... Yeah, you did," Michael rubbed the sore spot and the rest of the group chuckled amusingly.

It was then that the sounds of clapping and cheering cut through the air, announcing that Amelia had finally joined her Birthday Fiesta.

"Alright, folks, let's get this party started. Mother, you go ahead with Lau and Bo. Mike my boy, you and Tatiana help me here with the food," Nathaniel instructed with a wave of his hand and the young couple followed him back to the grill.

"Thank God," Grandma Polly exhaled deeply before rising from the garden wooden bench. "I don't know about you girls, but I am starving," she accepted Lauren's arm to steady herself. "Come, Bo," the elderly lady stretched out her free hand and waited for Bo to take it. "Now," Polly smiled, "Tell me more about this brief, but impactful adventure with this fame of yours," she pulled Bo closer. "Oh, and for the record, I sent one of your GIFs with a bratty message to my friend Sue, a couple of days ago. That cranky woman doesn't know when to shut her mouth sometimes!"

Bo and Lauren laughed with gusto at Polly's banter, sharing a long, loving gaze. As the three of them walked arm in arm towards the banquet table, Bo smiled to herself, having the sudden impression that her heart had just expanded a little bit more inside her chest.

"Never gonna give you up

No matter how you treat me

Never gonna give you up

So don't you think of leaving

Girl you treat me bad

And I know why

I've seen you running around with another guy

And you think if you hurt me

Then I'd go away

But I've made up my mind

You know I'm here to stay"

Bo had no idea what time it was. Not that she really cared. The last time she'd had a quick peek at a window, the sun was halfway below the horizon and Ciara was saying her goodbyes. Now she was the only guest left, but it didn't matter. Never in a million years, could Bo have imagined that her afternoon at the Lewises' house would end that way: she, Lauren, Amelia and Nathaniel gathered in the living room, sharing a bottle of wine as they listened to Michael sing and play the upright piano.

"Do you see these tears?

They're in my eyes

There's no use in lying

'Cause I really cried

You think you're gonna take me

And put me on the shelf

I'd rather die

Than see you with somebody else

Never gonna give you up

No matter how you treat me

Never gonna give you up

So don't you think of leaving"

Michael had barely played the last note when a tipsy Amelia started clapping enthusiastically, "Bravo! That was beautiful, Mike!"

The boy was fantastic. Bo would never have guessed that behind those large, lamb-like blue eyes and docile behavior, there was such a vibrant, rapturous singer. After a warm-hearted round of applause, Bo spoke with admiration, "Wow, Michael... You just blew me away with your talent! Lauren had told me that you were good, but I admit that I'm a bit shocked... You were absolutely amazing!" She praised with a glowing smile.

Tears welled in Amelia's eyes and her gaze traveled from Bo to her son, "Did you hear that, Mike? And that's Bo who's saying it," she smiled lovingly, snuggling against Nathaniel on the sofa.

"Thank you, Bo," Michael replied sheepishly. "It means a lot coming from you."

Bo's insides burned at the feeling of Lauren's eyes on her. They were sitting side by side on a two-seater couch and such close proximity had been equal parts heaven and hell to her.

"Has Lau also told you that she can sing?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"No..." Bo's dark chocolate orbs sparkled as they popped open in surprise.

"Michael," Lauren clenched her jaw.

"Is it true?" Bo turned her head to face the detective, a half-grin lifting the corner of her mouth.

"Not really," Lauren glanced at Bo with a tight, panicky smile.

"Sweetheart, your modesty is highly commendable, but there's no need to lie to Bo," Nathaniel interjected.

"She's always loved to sing, Bo," Amelia reached for her glass of wine on the coffee table, chuckling at the expression of alarm on her daughter's face. "If Michael had been born a few years earlier, who knows? We could've been the parents of the new Carpenters... Can you imagine that?" She grinned merrily at Nathaniel, eliciting a good laugh from her husband.

"Ha, you guys are hilarious," Lauren crossed her arms with a grumpy expression, a rosy blush flushing her cheeks.

Bo had a permanent smile on her lips as she watched the Lewises' banter. The mere possibility of listening to Lauren singing was making her whole body buzz with excitement.

"Come on, Lau, just one song," Michael insisted. "You know how much Mom loves when we sing together. It's her birthday, don't be such a party pooper!" He grinned victoriously.

Unable to resist any longer, Bo placed a supportive hand against Lauren's bare shoulder and a small gasp instantly fell out of the blonde's mouth. "Please, Lauren. I'd love to hear you sing," Bo held the detective's gaze with a hopeful smile.

Lauren broke their eye contact and groaned in embarrassment, rubbing her face with both hands. She shot up from the couch and went to Michael without saying another word. The boy quickly shifted to the right, making room for Lauren on the piano bench and smartly ensuring that his sister's figure remained unobstructed to their small audience.

Bo was literally and figuratively on the edge of her seat, her eyes sparkling as she followed Lauren's every gesture with the eagerness of a child. She was entranced by the way the detective kept running her fingers through her hair, all the while looking at the sheet music in Michael's hand with the most adorable frown ever. And when Lauren distractedly darted her tongue forward to moisten her lips, Bo felt the air being stolen from her lungs all over again.

Then, it started.

The first five notes played by Michael were delicate and catchy, blowing a wave of goosebumps upon Bo's forearms. That was when she saw Lauren close her eyes in a mix of nervousness and concentration, and Bo's heart began pounding furiously, as if chanting something like a mantra, straight into her soul. _I fucking love this woman_.

"Step out into the sun

Skies above they radiate me

Lift up, carry the love

Do you know, oh oh oh?

That I've been out of my mind

This slow life I'm waiting for you

To swing me all of your line

Do you know, oh?

Since I've been walking solo

Dreaming you were back home

I find getting down low

Hide until tomorrow

Come back into the good life

Lose these hazy love lies

I've been chasing my mind

Lonely in the cold nights

'Cause I'm kicking up stones without you

Can't pick up the phone without you

I'm a little bit lost without you

Without you

And I'm digging down holes without you

Can't be on my own without you

I'm a little bit lost without you

Without you"

Lauren's voice was clear and graceful, powerful and yet soothing. It blended perfectly with Michael's, almost as though they were made to exist together. She had changed right before Bo's eyes; whatever insecurities or shyness she might have had initially, disappeared in the first verse, giving rise to an unexpected self-possession that was sending streaks of fire throughout Bo's body. Lauren was smiling now, every word slipping out of her mouth like a sweet delicacy and Bo wished that she'd never stop.

\- X -

Lauren cast a glance at Bo from the driver's seat and the words died one by one in her throat. She refocused on the road ahead, slowing down her car when the traffic lights turned into a bright yellow. She sighed and waited, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Another quick look at the passenger's seat and nothing. Bo continued to gaze out the window, lost in her thoughts, and apparently, out of Lauren's reach. The brunette had been oddly quiet since they'd gotten inside Lauren's car, and the detective couldn't fathom what was wrong. Not after the delightful afternoon they'd had together.

Just like Lauren had foreseen, Bo's dizzying beauty and natural charm had easily enthralled her family and friends. Bo had been the living embodiment of fascination; that kind of magnetic, unstoppable force worthy of a Shakespeare sonnet. And Lauren, whose heart had nearly burst inside her chest many times, had been utterly at Bo's mercy, falling in love again, and again, and again.

"Lauren."

The detective snapped out of her musings and turned to Bo anxiously, "Yes?"

"The light is green," Bo smiled with amusement.

"Oh," Lauren blushed hard, the vehicle behind them already blaring its horn, "Sorry," she put the car back into motion.

"Where did you go, Detective?" Bo spoke once more, her tone warm and gentle.

Lauren felt intense dark brown eyes studying her. "I could ask you the same thing," she looked at Bo briefly. "Is there something wrong?"

Bo smiled softly and faced forward, watching the empty road. "Everything is fine, Lauren. I'm sorry if my silence gave you the wrong impression. I was just thinking."

"Okay... And what were you thinking about, if I may ask?" Lauren inquired hesitatingly.

"You," was Bo's direct answer. Lauren gripped the steering wheel harder, her stomach fluttering. Then, Bo proceeded, "And your parents, and Michael..." She made a pause, taking a long breath. "Meeting your family was a big deal for me, Lauren. I really wanted them to like me."

Lauren's heart skipped a beat at Bo's admission and she couldn't help but steal another glance at the passenger's seat. "Everybody loved you, Bo. Even my aunt Cora became a fan when you ate that second piece of her infamous chocolate pudding," Lauren stated with a mischievous grin and a short laugh escaped the brunette. "You saw the way Mom hugged you when you said you were leaving, she didn't want to let you go! Believe me when I say you've made quite the impression, Bo."

A silence settled over them again, but this time, it was comfortable.

"I'd never shared a meal with so many people around the table before. It felt good," Bo confessed timidly and Lauren had to swallow a sudden lump in her throat.

"Well, I'm glad to know you felt this way, cos there's no turning back. You heard my Dad. You're part of the family now," Lauren's gaze was full of tenderness and deep down, she secretly wished that Bo could sense the love behind it too.

Bo stared keenly at the detective's profile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. A minute later, the car took the last turn towards its destination and another silent moment passed between them. After bringing the vehicle to a full stop, Lauren maintained her gaze fixed on the empty spot ahead, wondering if Bo could hear her pulse racing.

"Thanks for the ride," Bo spoke, her chin low. "Your family is truly incredible, Lauren and I had a wonderful day. Thank you again for the invitation. You'll never know how much it meant to me," she added emotionally, looking at the blonde.

Lauren allowed herself to meet Bo's eyes. "You're welcome," was all she managed to say.

Bo glanced out the passenger's window and then down at her lap. "So, hm," she cleared her throat, "Would you like to... come in?"

Lauren blinked and the world around her seemed to freeze. Everything in her was kicking and screaming that leaving that car was a bad, bad idea. Well, everything in her, but her heart; _the stupid, lovesick little fucker._ Then, Lauren realized that her lack of response had stolen the light from Bo's gorgeous eyes and, all of sudden, the Earth began spinning once more. "Yeah, sure," the words tumbled out, "I'd love to."

The detective was powerless to contain the grin that claimed her lips, when Bo's face lit up at her answer like a Christmas tree. Without wasting another second, Bo unbuckled her seat belt and hurried to get out of the car first. Lauren inhaled and exhaled deeply one more time, flinging the driver's door open and joining the brunette outside.

Bo's house was at least twice as big as the Lewis residence, with cedar shingles, a red brick exterior and large black windows with an equally striking black trim around them. On the whole, the house looked like a perfect match for its owner, emanating beauty, style and boldness.

Lauren followed Bo along the concrete pathway that crossed the small front lawn. She smiled lovingly when Bo fumbled with the keys at the lock and dropped them with a clatter. "Oopsie," the brunette bent down to pick up her keys and Lauren couldn't imagine anyone being more adorable. As she finally pushed the front door open, Bo immediately reached for the nearest light switch and turned it on. "Please," she motioned for Lauren to get inside.

"Wow," Lauren said spontaneously, wincing at the echo her voice produced.

"Thanks?" Bo locked the large black door with a chuckle and moved closer to Lauren. "Not exactly what you expected, I suppose?"

"What?" Lauren grimaced again when her voice sounded louder than she'd intended, "No, no, it's just... It seems even bigger inside," she explained as her eyes wandered around.

The house was completely open, combining living room, dining room and kitchen into a functional, gathering space. It was noticeable that everything was brand new; from the pristine white walls to the shiny, hardwood flooring, the entire house looked almost immaculate. However, what really surprised Lauren was the strange feeling of loneliness the place was giving her. Bo's home was huge, yes, and practically empty. There was no table or chairs in the dining room area, and the furniture in the living room was reduced to a simple dark sofa, a square, wooden coffee table, and a wide, vinyl record storage cabinet. The stereo setup was the only relevant piece in all the vast room, with a turntable and CD player placed on its top and a pair of Totem speakers, one on each side.

"I bought this house a little after I left the Morrigan," Bo revealed in a soft tone. "It's still a work in progress, as you can see," she smiled bashfully and Lauren did the same, eyeing her with curiosity. "So," Bo started walking in the kitchen's direction, "Can I offer you something, Detective Lewis? I guarantee the kitchen is well equipped," she grinned over her shoulder.

Lauren's smile broadened and she followed the brunette, "Your house is beautiful, Bo," she said sincerely, leaning against the large counter that separated the dining room from the kitchen.

Bo effortlessly let out another chuckle. "Thanks, Lauren. I know it looks depressingly empty, but I'm in no rush," she admitted good-naturedly. "Poor Kenz... She's been trying to help me with the decoration since I moved in, but according to her, I'm always finding ways to backpedal and rain on her parade," Bo smiled, lowering her head. "I don't want to buy stuff, just to own them, you know? I want things to be meaningful. Does that make sense?"

"Of course," Lauren's mouth quirked into an affectionate smile. "You want to feel at home."

"Yeah," Bo breathed out, her intense gaze fixed on Lauren. After a long moment, she forced her eyes away, turning around hastily as if looking for something, "Okay, so... I have beer, wine and even a good bottle of Scotch. What's it going to be, Detective?"

Lauren smiled, heart overflowing with adoration. "What about a cup of coffee, Captain Dennis?"

Bo turned to face the detective with a warm, dimpled smile that made Lauren weak at the knees. "Very well, a cup of coffee it is."

At first, Lauren simply watched, fascinated, as Bo walked back and forth around the spacious kitchen. Then, when she finally compelled her eyes to leave the other woman, Lauren became aware of a pair of framed photos placed on the left side of the counter. Moving closer to take a better look, she soon realized that the first picture was one of Trick, Bo and Kenzi at the Dal Riata. _And no Rainer_ , she mentally did a little happy dance. The old barkeep was standing in his usual spot behind the bar counter, while Bo and Kenzi were sitting on the stools right across from him. They were all smiling at the camera and Lauren instantly felt the corners of her mouth tug upward.

The second photograph, however, made Lauren's eyebrows raise in pleasant surprise and a wide grin split her face. She carefully picked up the framed picture and examined it with reverent attention. The photo showed a senior woman with her arms around a girl, smiling proudly as they were sitting on a worn-out wooden bench. The girl couldn't be more than seven years old, grinning cheekily while holding a small trophy with both hands. Lauren would recognize those dark chocolate eyes anywhere. "You look so cute in this photo, Bo," she commented fondly, knowing well that Bo had been observing her the whole time. "Is this your Nanna Lottie?"

"Yes, that's my Nanna," Bo approached the large counter and leaned over, both elbows on the countertop, "This picture was taken at Grimley's Annual Cherry Festival, when her pie won the first place for the first time. She was so happy that day..."

"She was beautiful," Lauren praised.

"Yes, she was," Bo smiled brightly. "This is my favorite photograph of her. I even have a copy on my desk at the Dawning."

Lauren nodded and put the frame back in its original position. She let her eyes settle on Bo and the two women remained still, gazing at each other in silent communication. There was something electric lingering in the air and Lauren's body almost quivered in anticipation. Eventually, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee became too strong to be ignored, and Bo was the one who broke the hold, stepping backwards with a coy smile. The brunette then poured the steaming hot liquid into two mugs and placed them on a tray with other items she had previously arranged, such as milk, sugar and a plate of assorted chocolate covered cookies.

Bo guided Lauren back to the living room area, and just like it had always been between them, their conversation flowed easily. The two women talked mostly about the day they'd shared, and Bo made Lauren smile like a fool and laugh countless times. In the blink of an eye, over an hour had flown by, but neither of them seemed to care.

"Oh boy, are we really doing this?" Lauren let out a delicious laughter.

"Of course we are!" Bo grinned joyously. "Come on, it's your turn."

"How old are we, nine?" Lauren groaned playfully, leaning her head back against the comfortable couch. "Okay... What's your favorite color?"

It was Bo's turn to laugh, "Really?! That's so lame!"

"It's a question!"

They looked at one another with matching smiles until Bo mirrored Lauren's position, dropping her head back against the sofa's backrest. "My favorite color is red," she answered. "Yours?"

"Blue," Lauren smiled.

"Favorite food?" Bo turned her head slightly.

"Hmm... That's a tough one, but I think it's my Mom's chicken parmigiana with rustic fries," Lauren glanced at Bo. "What about you?"

"Pasta," Bo replied. "Kenz says I can cook a mean lasagna, by the way," she added with a smirk.

"Noted," Lauren smiled to herself. "Do you have a favorite song?"

Bo hesitated. "I do."

Lauren turned her head and studied Bo curiously, a mischievous grin teasing her lips. "Don't tell me it's one from Kanye?"

"What? Of course not!" Bo chuckled.

"Turn up the lights in here baby,

Extra bright, I want y'all to see this,"

Out of the blue, Lauren started singing with a loud, funny voice and Bo simply couldn't stop laughing.

"Turn up the lights in here, baby,

You know what I need,

Want you to see everything,

Want you to see all of the lights!"

"You can be so goofy sometimes, Lauren," Bo nudged the detective's shoulder affectionately, wiping away her unshed tears. "It's one of the many things I love about you," she blurted out, drawing in a short, sharp breath right after.

Lauren's eyes went wide in shock as she stared at Bo, who was now blushing profusely and holding her head down. "Thanks..." Lauren fought to calm her racing heart. She cleared her throat and made the immediate decision to brush it all off quickly. _For my own good_ , she rationalized. "I believe you're stalling, Captain Dennis. Come on, spill it out. It is a Kanye song, isn't it?" She smiled at the chuckle she elicited from Bo.

"My favorite song, for as long as I can remember, is Can't Take My Eyes Off You, by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons," Bo answered tentatively.

Their gazes locked fiercely and Lauren knew, right then and there, that Bo had just visited the same memory that was now flashing through her mind. Time itself stopped and receded, taking Lauren back to the night of Kenzi and Hale's wedding, when she and Bo had glimpsed into each other's souls while dancing in the arms of another.

"Instant Karma."

"What?" Bo frowned adorably and Lauren's heart melted a little bit more.

"That's my favorite song."

"Oh," realization dawned on Bo and she smiled. "John Lennon."

"Yep," Lauren nodded.

"Great choice."

"Thanks."

Neither of them said a word afterwards and soon the void of sound began to gnaw at Lauren's insides. "So that's it?" She broke the silence and turned to face Bo. "No more questions?" Lauren asked with a daring smirk, her head propped up on her elbow.

Bo shifted in her seat and smiled, "On the contrary, I was just warming up."

Lauren arched her eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," Bo looked into hazel orbs. "You're safe with me."

Lauren swallowed hard. "Good to know," she uttered softly. "All right," Lauren straightened her upper body in a playful way. "Shoot."

Bo bit her bottom lip. "Would you tell me something you've never told anyone before?"

Lauren watched Bo with squinted eyes, struggling to keep her smile firmly in place. She knew there was no malicious intent in the brunette's question. Bo was just trying to make her open up more, and Lauren herself had to admit that the idea of hearing some secret story from Bo's past, was indeed, very appealing.

The detective lowered her head pensively. She had a few stories of her own to share, of course. Initially, Lauren thought about the anonymous love letter she had written to her young and beautiful literature teacher, Miss Cloutier. Then, she recalled a cold afternoon during her last year of high school, when she had confronted the bully Andrew Krasinski alone and had punched him right in the face, breaking his nose. There had also been that night, two years ago, when Lauren had been so drunk and lost and heartbroken, that she had just been about to agree to join two unknown women for a threesome.

But no.

When Lauren gazed back at Bo and saw only genuine interest reflected in the brunette's dark chocolate eyes, something snapped inside her. Ultimately, it was that one particular moment of her past, that decided to crawl its way up from the deep, dark hole where it had been buried, seventeen years ago, to the tip of Lauren's tongue. Before she knew it, the words were already slipping out of her mouth.

"I met my biological father once. It wasn't planned or anything, it just... happened."

Silence.

Bo's mouth hung open as she stared at Lauren dumbfounded. There was a violent storm forming behind her dark brown eyes; a deadly combination of confusion, fear and guilt that almost made Lauren wish she could take it all back.

Almost.

"Lauren..." The name fell from Bo's lips like an apology.

"Bo," Lauren reached forward and rapidly covered the brunette's hand, "It's okay. I promise," she reassured right away, smiling when Bo visibly relaxed under her touch. Lauren heaved a long, contemplative sigh and continued, "I honestly don't know why I didn't mention that I was adopted sooner. I guess it didn't seem relevant before, like it is now." Then, her expression became more serious, "I don't want you to feel like I don't trust you, Bo."

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, Lauren. I understand, I really do," Bo offered a small smile and with a sigh of her own, she dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry. It was never my intention to put you in this uncomfortable situation. This whole question game was a childish, stupid idea."

"Hey, look at me," Lauren lifted Bo's chin. "There's absolutely no reason for you to apologize," she said with conviction, willingly losing herself in Bo's soulful eyes. "I want to tell you."

"Okay," Bo replied softly.

Lauren took a deep, calming breath and looked down, readying herself to speak. "My parents never hid the fact that I was adopted, but the details surrounding that fact, for better or worse, I discovered on my own. I was thirteen and I had gone to the Elsworths' house for Ciara's birthday party. As I'd already imagined, it didn't take long for me to grow tired of her snobbish friends and want to go home. When I had finally said my goodbyes and was about to reach the house's front garden, I accidentally overheard two women gossiping about me and someone else that I soon realized, was my biological mother," Lauren revealed with a certain disdain in her tone. "Thanks to their vicious comments, I learned that my biological parents were only sixteen when I was born and that the family on my birth mother's side was quite wealthy. They also made a point of emphasizing how lucky I was that my biological grandmother had found out about the pregnancy in time and had chosen to give me up for adoption, otherwise, I would have been aborted without a second thought."

Bo grasped the detective's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I am so, so sorry that you had to go through that, Lauren... Those heartless bitches!"

"That, they were," Lauren smiled weakly, casting a glance at Bo, whose eyes were attentive and glimmered with empathy. "When I got home and told my Mom what had happened, she became livid. I'd never seen her so angry. After some time, she confirmed that most of what I'd heard was true. She also told me that she'd never met my biological parents or anyone from their family, not even when she and my Dad were called to go to the hospital to get me. All of the adoption process was handled by my biological grandmother's lawyer and a work colleague of my Mom, named Jennifer, who knew my birth mother and had alerted my parents to the possibility of adopting me in the first place. It was also because of Jennifer that my Mom discovered, months later, that my biological mother and her family had moved to Paris, only a week after I was born."

Lauren kept her eyes away from Bo and another moment of silence fell upon them. The detective seemed more aware than ever, that she was about to share her biggest secret with someone she had met less than thirty days ago, and that somehow, it couldn't feel more right.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked gently, squeezing Lauren's hand again.

A sad smile crept across Lauren's face and a wave of emotion washed over her at Bo's caring touch. She nodded mutely, still looking everywhere but at Bo's affectionate gaze. "After that day, whatever innocence I still might have had, was ripped out of me. And I changed," the detective hesitated and exhaled heavily. "For the first time in my life, I became fully conscious of the fact that my biological family had summarily rejected me and that I was, indeed, the luckiest girl in the world to have been adopted by the Lewises. So, from that day forth, I swore to myself that I would do anything in my power to make my parents proud of me," Lauren's voice wavered as the words left her mouth.

"Oh Lauren..." Bo slid her hand and entwined their fingers, "How I wish I could have been there for you," she said while clearly swallowing the knot in her throat.

"Thank you," Lauren stared at their joined hands, her heart clenching inside her chest. "Hearing you say that, means the world to me," she confessed with a timid smile, taking a few seconds to soak in the warmth that seemed to radiate from Bo. "I was at the top of my class and excelled in all the extracurricular activities I got myself into. I joined the school's track and field team and began to compete as a short-distance runner. When I wasn't training or studying, I was always reading a new book, or helping Dad fix things at home, or learning to cook from my Mom, or even babysitting my cousins. God, I was so tired, Bo..." Lauren closed her eyes and breathed out hard. "And then, when I had barely turned fifteen, the world as I knew it, was turned upside down..."

 _Lauren opened the front door and the corners of her mouth instantly tugged into a grin, "Hey guys! You won't believe what coach Stephenson told me today," she said excitedly while closing the door, happy to see her parents sitting together in the living room._

 _When Lauren approached the couple, however, her demeanor changed completely and the smile that was brightening up her face, was quickly replaced by a frown. "Is there something wrong?" She asked fearfully, noticing Amelia's red and puffy eyes. "Mom? What's going on, why are you crying?" Lauren then turned to her father, her gaze pleading for his help. "Dad...?"_

 _"Come here sit with us, Lau," Nathaniel spoke in a kind tone, scooting to the side so his daughter could join him and Amelia on the couch. Once Lauren was seated between them, he took her hand and smiled meekly, "We have something to tell you, sweetheart."_

 _"Okay..." Lauren stared at him apprehensively._

 _"Lauren, honey," Amelia reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her daughter's ear. "Look at me, please," her voice was hoarse and merely above a whisper._

 _The teenage girl obeyed with reluctance, "Why are you crying? Is it because of me? Have I done something wrong?" Lauren felt her heart beating faster and faster._

 _"God, no, baby," Amelia caressed the girl's cheek. "You only bring happiness to our lives, Lauren. The only tears you make me cry are tears of joy. Your father and I couldn't be more proud and we love you so, so very much..."_

 _Lauren felt her eyes stinging with tears and an involuntary sigh of relief escaped her quivering lips. "I love you both too," she replied sheepishly._

 _Amelia looked at Lauren with a teary smile for a long moment before speaking again, "Something extraordinary happened, Lauren, and I had the confirmation earlier today," she paused and took a calming breath, "I'm pregnant, honey," Amelia's voice faltered and new tears spilt down her face._

 _Lauren felt all the air inside her being sucked out at once and her body went perfectly still. Maybe she had heard it wrong. "What?" She asked faintly._

 _"We're expecting a baby, Lau," Nathaniel rushed ahead and squeezed his daughter's hand. "You're going to have a little brother or sister. Isn't it wonderful, sweetheart?"_

"After hearing my Dad say that, I felt numb," Lauren admitted while staring off to nowhere, her amber eyes brimming with tears. "I have no idea how long I remained sitting there, listening to my Mom repeat what the doctors had previously explained to them, but not really registering anything. What I do remember though, is forcing myself to smile and congratulate them before retreating to my room and crying myself to sleep," the detective confided. "The next morning, I acted like nothing had happened. I ate breakfast with my parents, I talked when necessary and I left for school, like I always did. But I never got there."

Lauren closed her eyes for several seconds, allowing the memories to flood her mind. "Instead of going to school, I took the bus downtown and wandered aimlessly for hours. I had turned off my phone, so it was just me and my messed up thoughts," she looked away from Bo, as if somewhat ashamed of her past behavior. Inhaling deeply, Lauren continued her story, "It was late afternoon when I ended up in a comic book store hidden down a narrow street. I started looking around, like everyone in these types of stores does, and after a while, I noticed two sales clerks whispering to each other and staring wide-eyed at me. It was weird and unsettling, so I turned around and... that's when I saw him," Lauren instinctively clutched Bo's hand and the brunette moved closer so their shoulders were touching.

"He was dressed like a sales clerk and his shoulder-length blonde hair was lighter than mine, but other than that... it was like looking at myself in the mirror, in a twisted kind of way..." Lauren said in a melancholy, distant tone. "Our eyes were the same, our noses were the same. Even under his short, stubble beard, I could tell that our jaws and chins were also the same. I had no doubt that the thirty-year-old man in front of me, was my biological father... and judging by the terrified look on his face, neither did he."

A cold silence engulfed them like a thick curtain of fog for what felt like an eternity, until Bo's caring voice dissipated it, "Did he talk to you?"

"I guess he made an attempt to say something, but the second he took a step forward, I ran away," Lauren answered with her gaze fixed on the floor.

Bo nodded and secured Lauren's hand between hers, waiting patiently for the detective's next words.

"I just wanted to get away from that place, so I ran as fast as I could," Lauren proceeded with her head still lowered. "I was scared, yes, but more than anything, I was angry. I kept asking myself why, why me... wondering what I had done so wrong to deserve such cruelty?" She pulled in a long, deep breath and spoke again with watery eyes, "It was late at night when I got home..."

 _Lauren opened the front door as quietly as possible. She breathed out a sigh of relief once she realized the living room was empty and illuminated only by the small table lamp in the corner. The teenage girl closed the door just as carefully and leaned her forehead against it, feeling more tired than she'd ever felt before._

 _"Lauren?" It was her father's voice._

 _She braced herself for the verbal lashing of her life and turned around with her head down, "Hey Dad, I - "_

 _Before Lauren could utter another sound, Nathaniel pulled her into his arms, "My angel... thank God you're okay, thank God you're okay..." His body shook as he cried openly._

 _Lauren's eyes went wide and misted with tears over Nathaniel's shoulders. She had never seen her father cry before. "Dad..." Lauren held him tightly and let it all go, the sobs wracking her exhausted body._

 _"Lauren...?" Amelia walked into the room hesitantly, her voice strangled with emotion._

 _The girl pulled back from Nathaniel's embrace and gazed at her mother. Amelia looked weak and dishevelled and Lauren instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "Mom..."_

 _Amelia simply opened her arms and smiled, "Come here, baby."_

 _Lauren ran into the outstretched arms of her mother and held on for dear life, "I'm sorry," she choked between sobs._

 _"Shh... It's okay, my love, it's okay," Amelia rubbed her daughter's back affectionately, "You're here now, that's all that matters..."_

Lauren finally dared to meet Bo's eyes and a lone, pearl-shaped tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't help but gasp when Bo immediately cupped her face and wiped the tear with her thumb. Acting on impulse, Lauren grabbed the brunette's wrist and caressed it softly. "Months later," the detective's lip trembled, "When Michael was born and I held him in my arms for the first time, I knew that I would love him until my last, dying breath. In that moment, I understood at last... Michael would always be their miracle, and I would always be the daughter they had chosen. They chose me, Bo," Lauren's sob almost threatened to choke off her voice and a flood of tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Lauren..." Bo didn't wait another second and wrapped her arms around the detective. "Of course they chose you... How could they not?" She smiled through her own tears, feeling Lauren hugging her tighter. "You are Lauren Lewis, the strongest, smartest, most amazing person, I've ever met."

Lauren drew back slowly and just enough to look into Bo's eyes. She cradled the brunette's head with both hands, smoothing her thumbs over Bo's wet cheeks. Lauren could hear her pulse thumping in her ears, her chest rising and falling faster as dark chocolate orbs seemed to blaze gloriously for her.

 _Just in time_

 _You've found me just in time_

Bo shivered at Lauren's delicate touch. "Lauren..." She whispered the detective's name, her eyes fluttering shut. Lauren leaned in closer, Bo's warm breath already mingling with hers.

 _Before you came my time_

 _Was running low_

 _I was lost_

 _The losing dice were tossed_

 _My bridges all were crossed_

 _Nowhere to go_

When Lauren connected her lips with Bo's, a blissful warmth blossomed within her, as if her soul had finally awakened from a long slumber, after being touched by a ray of sunlight.

 _Now you're here_

 _And I know where I'm going_

 _No more doubt or fear_

 _I've found my way_

It was a feather light kiss at first; uncertain, tremulous, chaste even. Then, Lauren felt Bo's lips moving tentatively against her own, and she responded in kind. Their mouths began their sweet exploration, opening and closing gently against each other and Lauren was walking on air, her surroundings gradually disappearing. She felt Bo's hands moving up and fingers tangling in the blonde hair rooted in the back of her neck. Urgently. Possessively. Bo then pulled back just an inch and their breathing came in short pants, their hearts thundered in perfect sync.

"Bo..." Lauren was dizzy, her senses completely dominated by the brunette.

 _Your love came just in time_

 _You've found me just in time_

Bo brought their lips together again with fiery determination and Lauren groaned in approval. She felt the delicate sweep of Bo's tongue along the seam of her mouth and gladly parted her lips, feverish with expectancy. Lauren was powerless to contain the moan that rose from her throat at the first taste of Bo's tongue.

Lauren's hands were now buried at the nape of Bo's neck, pulling her closer, and closer still. They deepened the kiss, their tongues pushing against one another; hot, wet and demanding. Lauren had never experienced such a force, never imagined that it was possible to feel so much. Bo was pressing her further into the cushions of the couch and before Lauren knew it, she was tugging the brunette onto her lap.

"Lauren..." Bo panted heatedly against the detective's mouth, straddling her. She kissed Lauren hard and they delved into a passionate exchange, their moans filling the emptiness of Bo's living room.

 _Stop._

The voice sounded more like a whisper inside Lauren's head, but it was there. Then, she felt Bo's hips rocking against her jean-clad center and any rational thought drifted away. Lauren's hands traveled the expanse of Bo's back and gripped the brunette's butt cheeks, encouraging her to continue. The loud groan that Bo offered her in return, sent an electric shock right into Lauren's core.

 _Stop._

 _You know this is wrong._

 _This is not who you are._

Bo's mouth slid down Lauren's neck and feasted on the flesh she found there, licking, sucking and nibbling relentlessly. Lauren instinctively tilted her head to the side, moaning with sheer pleasure as the scorching friction between their covered mounds intensified.

 _You may be hers already, but she's not yours._

Lauren heard that.

"Bo... We need to stop," she breathed out hard, her hands now grasping the brunette's shoulders. Bo didn't hear her. She held Lauren's face instead and leaned in, kissing her deeply.

Lauren accepted Bo's velvety tongue once more, but soon the pain in her heart became too much and her resolve grew stronger, "No, I can't," she said painfully, forcing her mouth away from Bo's seeking lips. "Stop, Bo, please stop," she pushed the brunette away from her, gently but firmly, and this time, Bo heard her. The second Bo slid out of her lap, Lauren rose from the couch on wobbly legs.

"Lauren," Bo called fearfully, her breathing coming in short bursts. She stood up as well, reaching out for the detective, "Please, talk to me," Bo asked softly.

Lauren shook her head slowly and stepped back, "I can't do this," her hazel eyes welled up with tears.

"Just listen to me, okay?" Bo's voice broke as she gazed at Lauren tearfully. "There's so much I want to tell you..."

"I should have never come here," Lauren kept shaking her head and she took another step away from Bo.

"Please don't say that," Bo nearly sobbed, "You have no idea how much I had dreamed of this moment and - "

"What we did was wrong, Bo!" Lauren cut her off angrily. "I can't believe I kissed you, I..." She trailed off with a desperate sigh, her fingers running nervously through her hair.

Lauren looked at Bo and a new stream of tears spilled down her cheeks. She could see genuine pain behind the brunette's eyes and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

But it was so much easier to give in to fear.

"I have to go, I can't be here," the detective whispered sorrowfully before turning around and storming towards the front door.

Lauren heard Bo calling her name, begging her to stay, but she made her choice and shut herself off from the world around her. Pulling the door open, she left Bo's house and didn't look back.

-X-

 **Track list:**

\- "Overjoyed" - Stevie Wonder

\- "Never Gonna Give You Up" - The Black Keys

\- "Without You" - Oh Wonder

\- "All Of The Lights" - Kanye West

\- "Just In Time" - Nina Simone

 **Author's Note:** hey everyone! Yeah, it's me. I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry for the very, very, VERY long delay regarding this update. I hope this chapter was worthy of your time and has made up a little for the frustrating wait.

Thank you all so much for taking the time to leave me a review. Every comment makes me smile and encourages me to work harder. You guys are really amazing! :)

Oh, and happy 2018!

Last but not least, a special thanks to G for the constant support and to PK, for being an inspiration and for so kindly revising my work.


End file.
